As the Crow Flies
by lesqui
Summary: /Little girls who play with fire get their fingers burnt; good thing she's not scared of pain./ Adelaide Jazra is a city girl with scars, no money, and a broken car. When her knights in shining armor appear as leather-clad men on bikes, she gets pulled into a world of danger and lawlessness as she tries to continue her flee to freedom. \Pre-Season 1 - Season 3\
1. Part One: Nesting

**Part One**

 **Nesting**

" _We have found safety in all things undying,_

 _The winds, the morning, tears of men and mirth,_

 _The deep night, and birds singing, and clouds flying,_

 _And sleep, and freedom, and the autumnal earth._

 _/_

 _Safe though all safety's lost; safe where men fall;_

 _And if these poor lambs die, safest of all. "_

~ Safety, Rupert Brooke ~


	2. Good Time

**Good Time**

 _" Good times keep rolling,_

 _Got to escape now._

 _Good times keep rolling,_

 _Dance to escape now_ _. "_

~ Good Time, Crystal Castle ~

* * *

Even the most carefully laid-out plans went awry.

Adelaide Jazra was very quickly learning that lesson. Her beautiful car sat dirty on the highway's dusty shoulder. Smoke wafted from beneath the hood, and the gear shift had started sticking about a hundred miles back.

She just stood and stared for a long moment. There was no way out of this one, and it had just ruined all her methodical planning.

The first call was to her best friend:

"No, I won't make the flight."

"I know, love, I'm sorry, too."

"Thanks for doing this. We'll try and set it up for another time?"

"About five-hundred miles from the border."

The next was to her brother:

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, try and muddle the information, yeah?"

"Love you, too. Be smart."

And the third would have been to an automotive repair shop, but she didn't have a number or a clue about where she was, and her original cellphone had been ditched way back on I-95 coming out of Virginia. The prepaid phone was useful, but not the answer to her problems.

A quick glance around showed no nearby gas station.

Well, she had water, and the car offered relief from the unusually warm day. Someone would stop eventually to help.

###

It was dusk, and help appeared in the form of two men on motorcycles trailed by two men in a tow truck. Adelaide watched them pass, stop, turn and come back. They were sweaty and dusty—everything in this place seemed dusty—but the lead one offered a kind smile, and the young one in the truck a shy smile.

The roar of their bikes died down as they parked near her, creating a protective barrier from the highway. Even in fading light, she could see them well. One had hair of dark curls and eyes of striking blue. The other dark hair streaked with silver-grey, and a scar on either cheek.

They approached slowly, purposely unthreatening. "Everything okay?" It was the blue-eyed man who spoke. He had an odd lull to his words, almost as if they were lazy to roll off his tongue.

It was a nice cadence; odd, and nice.

The two in the tow truck jumped down, stopping a ways behind the first two. Adelaide gave a smile of her own in greeting. "No. I think I ran out of coolant and the shift sticks when I change gear."

Already, the younger man was moving to her car to inspect it. He was lean, bordering on scrawny, and seemed to almost vibrate with an eagerness to please. Like a puppy.

What an odd group of men.

Introductions had yet to be made, and she held out her hand to Blue Eyes. "I'm Adelaide. Thank you for stopping."

He shook her hand with the same laziness he spoke with. "Tigger."

"Chibs," Tigger's hand was replaced by the silvered man's hand. "That's Juice over there, and the idiot digging in your car is Half-Sac."

She tilted her head in greeting. "Pleasure, Mr. Tigger, Mr. Chibs." The two alphas, they had made that clear, and it meant they warranted her deference. Tigger almost started at the epithet, staring at her.

Yes, they could hear the training in her voice, see it in her movements. She was clearly not from around, but that was okay. She didn't plan to stay long; they could keep their questions and she would keep her mystery.

Juice and Half-Sac, being closer to her level, got another smile.

Half-Sac bounded back towards Chibs. "It could be an easy fix. Should we take it back to the shop?"

Tigger's lips twitched in a sneer, but his eyes crinkled with amusement. "How else are we gonna fix it, shithead?"

Half-Sac didn't deflate an ounce despite the coarse treatment, simply scampering off to get everything ready to tow her car.

She smiled once more, a small one of quiet gratitude. "Thank you again."

"Of course." Yes, she really did enjoy Tigger's speech cadence. "We don't leave pretty girls on the side of the road."

He led her to the truck, and offered a hand as she stepped up. Adelaide laughed at his blatant flirting. "How kind." She could flirt back; it meant nothing.

Juice settled on one side of her, Half-Sac on the other. The roar of the motorcycles kicked up again, and they were off, dusk finishing it's final descent to dark.

The windows were down, the air was cool, and dust somehow found its way into her mouth.

###

They were a motorcycle club—an MC. Not something she had grown up knowing existed, but now something she wasn't surprised to learn about. There were two buildings on the property: a very cluttered, dilapidated garage, and a barely-better one-level structure that announced SONS OF ANARCHY.

Chibs and Tigger ushered her in one direction while Juice and Half-Sac moved her car in the other. She hesitated, "My bags are in my car."

They all stopped to stare. It was an understatement. Her life was in her car. But what she really needed now was a pretty teal backpack balanced strategically on top of everything piled into her tiny vehicle.

Half-Sac gestured, and she called out, "The teal one. Right by the sunroof." He brought it, and then handed it off to Tigger. When she reached for it, it was pulled out of her grasp.

"We can be gentlemen sometimes," Chibs's eyes crinkled with silent laughter. "Come, lass."

The inside of the other building, the clubhouse, was a modicum better than the outside. It was dark, only a few lights on, and Adelaide could see the outlines of two or three bodies tangled together, passed out on a sofa pressed against the wall.

Tigger made a low, whining sound and Chibs might have snickered as he pushed his friend down a hall. Adelaide followed quietly, simply observing.

Beyond that entrance room, it actually wasn't so bad. The whole place was rank with sex, alcohol, and drugs, and everything was layered with the scent of cigarettes. But this back hall seemed decently clean and peaceful.

Her guides paused in front of a door, and she finally had the mind to ask, "What's back here?"

It was Tigger who answered. "Dorms." The door swung open. "The hotel is closed by now—" it was late, nearing one in the morning "—and we got permission for you to stay here."

She murmured a thank you and wandered in. The mattress was bare, the windows dusty—of course—but it was even cleaner than the hall, and stocked conveniently with a small refrigerator, microwave, and bathroom.

She turned to face them. "How much a night?" There wasn't much left in her stack of money. She'd planned it out, down to the last dollar. There was nothing to account for extra nights in hotels, or car repairs that were sure to eat up the money she didn't have.

Tigger made a noncommittal noise. "We can talk tomorrow."

Not a definitive answer, but Adelaide kept her questions to herself. "Okay. Thank you." Her bag hit the mattress. "What time should I be out tomorrow?"

"Whenever," was the response.

Okay. She could do whenever. She gave one last smile. "Thank you for your help."

They returned it, and the door closed softly, leaving her in dark.

###

Waking up to an American flag pinned to a slanted ceiling above her head was not something Adelaide was used to. The morning sunlight was warm, though, and the blankets were soft.

With sleepy eyes and slow movements, she showered and dressed. Most of her clothes were dirty; harem pants and a light blouse would put her even more out of place, but there was nothing left. All the jeans in her backpack were bordering on rancid, and all her clean clothes were in her car.

She checked the time: barely seven-thirty in the morning. It was a moment of deliberation. Would people be awake? Would she see the tangled threesome still asleep on the sofa?

But her stomach growled, aching with hunger she hadn't sated for too long. Eager for breakfast, she padded silently out of the room, careful to lock the door behind her and tuck the key away.

The threesome wasn't awake yet, but Chibs was, and he was accompanied by another man, with blonde hair and an almost Viking look. They stopped their conversation when she approached, out of respect or discretion.

The Scot gave a kind of greeting-nod. The corners of his eyes crinkled with a hidden, kind smile. "Mornin,' lass." He had a face made for kind smiles, Adelaide decided.

She returned it. "Good morning, Mr. Chibs."

The other man arched a brow. "Mr. Chibs?"

The Scot snickered. "Tiggy has a thing for being called mister. He discovered it last night."

The Viking nodded slowly, seeming unsure of whether to laugh or scoff. Chibs took a sip of his coffee. "This is who I called about."

That seemed her cue. "Adelaide Jazra."

The Viking shook her hand, giving her a curious look. "You're not from around here." It wasn't a flirtatious statement, as Tigger—Tiggy, she'd just learned his nickname was—might have made. It was an observation, a finalized statement, and maybe some kind of warning.

"No," she agreed, "I'm not."

He smiled then. "I'm Jax."

"Our VP," Chibs cut in. "Gave you permission last night."

She tilted her head in acquiesce. "Thank you."

"No problem, darlin,'" another curious look. "What's a city girl from the east doing way out in Charming?"

He was either adept at reading people, or her father had made his hunt public. She plastered a bland smile of defense. "Escaping."

"All the pretty girls do, Jackie Boy," Chibs, it seemed, was helping her draw away from Jax's questions. Not just kind smiles, then, but kindness itself.

To his credit, the Viking knew when to back off. His smile softened, became roguish and rakish and almost boyish. "Coffee is in the kitchen. Help yourself to whatever."

Adelaide moved off quietly, aware he followed. "Chibs said you had questions."

"Yes." She was pleased to find eggs and milk in the refrigerator. "About how much to pay for my stay last night and getting my car fixed."

Jax was quiet for a moment, calculating. "You can pay off your night's stay by working the books for the garage today. Fair?" Adelaide nodded, lips twitching with a small smile. He knew how to take advantage of a situation, that was for sure. "For the car, Half-Sac said there was more damage than he'd thought."

She deflated visibly. Of course there was. So close to freedom, and everything had been thwarted by a stupid car.

Jax continued. "It'll be a little bit; we don't have all the parts for a Mini Cooper. We'll have to order them and wait for them to ship in."

Which would be more money, and more time, and Adelaide's good morning of soft blankets and warm sunshine quickly fizzled out.

She nodded once, trying not to let her emotions run away. "Could someone take me to the hotel a little later?"

Whisked eggs hit the pan, and a good, homely scent filled the kitchen. Jax still had that curious look. "You don't have money for a hotel, do you?"

Adelaide arched a brow. "You're very observant, Mr. Jax. No, I don't."

He nodded. "You can stay here. Work the books and office for the garage."

That seemed fair, too. "What's the pay?" Because she needed enough to pay for the repair, but also to have on stock for when her trip continued. Enough to get her into Mexico and onto a plane.

"Decent," Jax shrugged, "if you need money that badly, you might want to look at getting a second job. There's an ice cream shop on Main Street that just opened up. They're hiring."

She nodded, considering. "And me staying here will not be an issue with your president?" She might not have known of MCs before, but even she knew that a president was in charge of a vice president.

Jax shrugged again. "I'll tell him why it isn't an issue."

"That's not reassuring."

She pulled her eggs off the stove and dumped them onto a paper plate. Jax's lips curled in a smile. Not as soft as Chibs's, but the gentlest she'd seen yet in their conversation.

"It really isn't," he agreed. He left then, and she wandered back out to Chibs at the bar, curiously eyeing the threesome still passed out on the sofa.

Chibs watched Jax leave. "Everything worked out?"

"For now." Odd, that a group of strange men with motorcycles and leather vests would be her first taste of kindness in more than a month. "Do you think you could show me how to run the office?"

Chibs grinned. "Has you working, has he?"

"Mutual agreement." Adelaide grinned back and took a bite of her eggs.

"Sure, I'll show you. I can take you around the town later, too."

She swallowed painfully and set the plate to the side. "Thank you, Mr. Chibs."

He glowered. "No 'mister,' lass. We ain't that formal."

It would be hard to break her training, but she smiled and nodded. "Okay." There was a moment of hesitation and then, "My nickname is Allie," Adelaide was a mouthful, but Allie was her mother's nickname for her.

Chibs seemed to know the gift she had just offered. "Better than Adelaide." He laughed and she did, too.

When it became clear she wouldn't finish her eggs, Chibs nodded to them. "Not hungry?"

"I'll get something later."

He gave a half-shrug and led her to the door, talking about the garage and how it worked and what she was expected to do and who should show up when. Adelaide dumped the eggs in the trash right outside the clubhouse door.

There'd been dust in them.

###

"The girl." Clay was not happy Jax had made that decision without him, but he'd seen the upsides to letting her stay. "She lives in one of the apartments, works the office and maybe gets another job. She leaves when her car is repaired and she has the money she needs." He paused, giving room if someone else wanted to speak.

Piney was staring at the table, considering. "What do we know about her?"

Everyone turned to Juice expectantly. The younger man perked up, ever eager to receive attention and praise. "Adelaide Rosa Robertson Jazra. She's twenty, has a bachelor's in international diplomacy, speaks four languages. No arrests, a few speeding tickets." He shrugged. "She's clean, mostly."

"Mostly?" Clay didn't like the sound of that, and Juice nodded.

"I dug around old phone records. Seemed weird she was using a prepay." He paused, and Jax gave a small nod of approval for catching the discrepancy. "Her last four phone calls were with her little brother and some girl in London. I saw an email, too."

When there was another extended pause, Clay rolled his eyes. "What did it say?"

"Don't know," another shrug. "It was in French."

Clay looked around the table. "Anyone know French?" There were scattered snickers.

Juice piped up again. "Something about her dad. That's all I could tell."

The president nodded, glancing at Piney. "Satisfied?"

The other man nodded once, settling back in his chair. Clay let the silence linger for a moment. "Anything else we got on this girl?"

Chibs spoke, "Her nickname is Allie."

"And she calls us all 'mister.'" That was Tig.

"She's a society girl," Jax sighed, almost annoyed. Of course it would be a debutante that ended up in the clubhouse. "It's all over her clothes and how she talks."

Clay arched a brow. "So, she's a threat?"

"I didn't say that." Now his almost-annoyance was focused on his step-father. "I'm just saying, having her around is going to be different than what we're used to." There was another pause. "Look, why don't we take another day to see how she works in the garage, talk to her, ask her some questions to fill in the missing information."

Clay leaned back in his chair. "And if we aren't satisfied?"

"I'll dump her back in the desert myself."

There was a moment, father to son, president to vice president, and then the grey-haired man gave an abrupt nod, glancing around the table for silent approval. It was given, and the gavel hit the plate hard.

###

With her obviously high-end clothes and carefully done up hair, Allie was clearly not one of the crow eaters. Jax took a moment to watch how she interacted with a man come to pick up his car. Bright smiles and sweet eyes, and she seemed to keep a detailed log of who he was, which was his car, why it had been at the garage, and how much he paid.

When the man left, he entered the office. She looked up at him, hands pausing in writing careful, neat letters on a file. He waited for a moment, then sat so he was at her level. There was no need to intimidate the thing.

"We talked. We have questions."

"Okay," she set aside the pen, folding her hands neatly in front of her. He took a moment to realize no girl raised in Charming knew to fold their hands neatly or cross their ankles during conversation. "What do you need to know?"

"Why you have a prepay."

The answer came easy. "So I'm not tracked."

"Who are you hiding from?"

"My father."

"Why is he after you?"

"I refused to sign a marriage contract."

His other questions stuttered to a stop. "Marriage contract?"

"Yes," Allie met his gaze directly, unapologetic and unembarrassed. "My father was going to use me to secure a way in with a family with whom he'd been struggling to incorporate into his business."

He couldn't help his disgust. "Jesus Christ."

"I know." A wry smile twisted her lips.

Jax was slightly more careful with his next question. "Where are you going?"

"Mexico." She sighed. "I have family there who said they'd take me in for a few weeks. My best friend is a millionaire model; she was going to fly me out of Mexico City to London when some of the heat from my scandal died down."

When the world stopped looking at her, she meant. How had this not come up in Juice's search.

She kept talking without his prompting. "My father is embarrassed; he's trying to keep everything locked down and hushed up. My little brother is a computer genius. He created this code for us to communicate with if I can't call him. He's been helping keep my father off my trail."

Jax took a moment to appreciate the skills the little boy must have. "Who's your dad?"

"Marcus Robertson," she said the words almost sarcastically.

He stored the name away for later research. "And what about your mom?"

That brought an affectionate smile to Allie's lips. "Genius. She taught me everything I know." She studied Jax. "Anymore questions?"

"No," he stood. "Some of the others may be by."

The debutante nodded. "Okay."

He left, and she picked up her pen and resumed her notes.

###

Tig—he'd informed her was what most called him, but asked if she would keep using 'Mr. Tigger'—was the next to stop by with similar questions, and more light flirting. He kept her company for a good thirty minutes while she worked.

Chibs was a quick stop in to make sure she wasn't being harassed.

Juice wandered in with a few shy questions and some homemade sort of drink he promised would help refresh her body after her day yesterday.

Bobby introduced himself as she moved through the garage with an armful of files, and Piney held the door open for her as she reentered the office.

Clay Morrow, though, was the one that closed both doors, and made a show of making her sit so they could talk. His questions were similar to Jax's; rough in nature, intrusive, and she gave each answer honestly and wholly.

She had to make clear one specific topic. "I'm not going to be one of your bar girls, Mr. Clay." He studied her for a moment, and she pressed on. "You won't use me as a bartering chip, or sell my off to the highest bidder, or display me as a prize."

His agreement was slow, but he gave it.

His visit was the longest; nearly forty-five minutes of interrogation, but when he was done, he gave her a small pat on the shoulder.

Acceptance, and permission.

Relief tingled along her spine. She had found a safe haven, temporary as it may be.

###

Gemma had a hand propped on her waist, watching the new pussy. She was pretty, in a way. Dark red hair and short; not too bony either like some of the girls the boys liked to bed. But she wasn't familiar, and ' .

Jax approached her with a smile. "Hey, Mom."

She kissed him in greeting distractedly, tracking the redhead as she spoke with a customer, communicated silently with Tig, and made notes in a file. At least she was a good multitasker. "Who's the harlot?"

Jax laughed and gave her a slightly exasperated look. "Adelaide Jazra. Tig and Chibs picked her up off the highway last night." Gemma arched a brow and Jax laughed again. "Not like that, Mom. She's trynna get out of country and her car broke down. They towed it back and we're voting on whether to let her stay in the apartments."

Gemma's disapproval was tangible. "An outsider, Jax? She could get in the way of club business."

Jax sighed, exasperated amusement turning to mild annoyance. "We've vetted her. Juice pulled up her information, and we've been questioning her all day."

"Hm," Gemma finally pulled her attention from the girl. "Why's she doing my job?"

"Payment for staying in the clubhouse."

"So, the little bitch won't be mooching, at least." She nodded her approval. Jax scoffed more laughter and shook his head.

"Yeah, Mom." He kissed her cheek again. "Clay put me on a run tonight. Check on Wendy, will you? Haven't heard from her since last week."

"Yeah, okay." Gemma watched him straddle his bike. "Be safe, baby."

His helmet buckled with a click and he offered a smile. "Always am." He roared away in the next moment and Gemma returned her attention to new girl.

Time to go introduce herself. People had to know who the queen was.

###

Her name was Gemma and she introduced herself as 'Clay's old lady.' Adelaide almost asked what an old lady was, but decided against it.

Gemma sniffed. "You one of the new girls?"

The younger woman hesitated. "No, Miss Gemma, I don't think so." A brow arched and she elaborated, "I'm not to be a crow eater." She said the last two words carefully, not entirely sure she was using them correctly.

"Yeah, Jax said something like that." There was a moment of silence between the two women, then Adelaide offered a cautious smile.

"I'll also be getting another job so I can earn enough money to leave." It would be useful to have the boss lady's approval.

The scorn melted somewhat. "You work the office to pay for rent, work in the town to cover your repair and trip." She nodded. "You're not a dumb bitch."

Adelaide snickered. "Thank you, Miss Gemma."

There was a knock on the door and Chibs's head appeared. "Ready for the tour, lass?"

"Yes." Adelaide perked up, conscious to shut down the computer and file away the papers correctly. Gemma watched everything with sharp, calculating eyes. She stopped the redhead on her way out, giving her another hard scrutiny. After a moment, she released her.

"Try not to stir shit up."

Another smile twitched Adelaide's lips. "Yes, Miss Gemma."

Another bit of approval, and Chibs seemed quietly relieved. He guided her away from the office perhaps a bit quicker than necessary.

###

She had never ridden a motorcycle, and despite her tight grip, gleeful giggles filtered through the wind and snarl of the bike's engine. They reached the ice cream parlour in a rather disappointing amount of time, and she couldn't quite hide her pout. Chibs watched, amused.

"We can ask one of the boys to take you on a long ride one time."

 _Gramma's Cold Cream_ read the sign in pastel pink and blue.

The parlour itself was quaint and smelled of the sugary-cold scent often in ice cream shops. There was an older woman behind the counter who looked up and smiled greeting. "Hi, honey, how can I help you?"

"I heard you were hiring. I'd like a job, please."

The woman seemed delighted. "Oh, of course!" She hurried out from behind the counter. "Right this way and you can fill out an application." Adelaide followed her into the back, listening as the woman continued, "Evening is when we get the most customers, so that's when you'll be working. We also serve burgers, fries, and shakes. You'd be a waitress, probably. You been a waitress before?"

Adelaide bit back laughter. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, good."

She was handed a form and a pen, and ten minutes later she had a job. The lady smiled, delighted. "Wonderful, dear. You can call me Gramma J; everyone does."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you'll start, well, tomorrow is Sunday, so how about Monday at four-thirty until closing?"

Which meant she'd be working in the garage from eight to four, and the parlour from four-thirty to midnight.

"Yes, ma'am. May I ask what the pay is?"

Gramma J was back behind the counter. "Of course, of course. We'll pay seven dollars an hour, and you get to keep all tips you make. Pretty thing like you, a few smiles should get good cash." And she _winked._

Adelaide laughed. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you so much."

Gramma J waved her and Chibs off with a bright smile while greeting a high school couple that had just wandered in.

Chibs handed her the helmet and she settled behind him. "Chibs?" He turned his head to show he was listening. There was a smile in her voice. "Can we take the long way back?"

He revved the engine and shot down the road. Dust hit her face hard, but on the back of a bike, she found it hard to care.

###

Clay looked around the table. "Next order of business."

Jax leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Allie." He paused, thinking out his words. "We all spent yesterday talking to her. Our office is better organized than I've ever seen. She's got the job at the ice cream store." He gave a small gesture of opening, giving someone else room to speak.

"She's smart," Piney's voice was its low rumble. "Respectful. Honest."

"Yeah," Clay cut in with a drawl. " _Honest._ "

Jax was already shaking his head. "I don't think she'd get in the way of our business. Like Piney said, she's smart. She'll know when not to ask questions."

Clay accepted that with a small nod. "And what do we think about this thing with her father?"

"I did some more digging," Juice slid a pile of papers around the table. "Marcus Robertson is some multimillionaire businessman. His only listed daughters, though, are Alya Robertson and Katya Robertson. No one named Adelaide anywhere."

Jax studied the sheet of information Juice had provided. "Well, I did some research into the name Jazra. There's a woman named Analea Jazra whose Facebook lists her as a retired Army officer. She has a familiar face."

Clay made a move of impatience. "So, what does this all mean, then?"

Tig was the one to put it together first. "The little rich bitch is a bastard."

"Of the literal definition, yes." Jax nodded. "That's probably why Marcus was going to sacrifice her off to arranged marriage."

There was a moment of silence, then Clay shrugged. "Gemma told me she wasn't the dumbest harlot we've had around." There was a spattering of chuckles. "All in favor?"

It was unanimous and the gavel hit the plate. Everyone started to get up, and Jax called out, "She's not fresh pussy."

There was a sort of disappointed pause, then Bobby chuckled. "Treat her more like an old lady and less like a sweetbutt. Got it."

Tig was already moving towards the office to tell her. Clay gave Jax a look. "She calls him _Mr. Tigger_?"

Jax lit a cigarette. "Rich bitch training." He grinned. "Chibs told her stop, Tig asked her to continue specifically for him."

Clay scoffed and shook his head. "Good ol' Tiggy."

They left the chapel together, moving out towards the lot. Across the way, the silhouette of Allie gave Tig's silhouette a happy hug. He stood stiff for a moment, then awkwardly returned it.

Clay chuckled. "Make sure not to fall in love, son. Tig already looks halfway there."

"Yeah," Jax took a drag, grinning. "I'll remind him not to fall into pussy, either."

###

Jax, Adelaide learned, lived in the clubhouse, also. She was up into the morning's dark hours, curled comfortably into a plush easy chair and carefully tracking numbers in a notebook. How much money she had, how much she'd use towards repairs, how much she'd need to continue her escape.

In another column was dates: the projected length of her stay, how soon she thought the scandal would die down, how soon she may be able to get down to Mexico.

"Can't sleep?"

She jumped, almost spilling hot tea across her lap. Jax stood at the bar behind her. The single light she had on cast odd shadows across his body, and it took her a moment to realize he was shirtless.

She snickered silently and continued her number tracking. "I work well at night."

"Yeah, darlin,'" he settled into the chair adjacent hers and lit a cigarette, "I do, too."

She slid him a mildly unimpressed look. "As appealing as you are, your seduction won't work."

"And what makes you think I'm trying to seduce you?"

"Firstly," she paused to calculate distance versus time, "you're missing your shirt." He opened his mouth to banter back, and she interrupted. "Besides, I don't kiss smokers." She gave a fleeting smile to show she meant no insult

He chuckled quietly, letting her alone to do her calculations. It was almost three when she finally closed the notebook and stood. He stood, too, blocking her way back to her room.

"Chibs said you want to ride."

She eyed him. "I do."

"C'mon then," he pulled on a shirt and was leading her out to the parking lot, "night rides are always better."

Adelaide placed her notebook carefully under the bar. "Where are we going?"

Jax shot her a roguish smile. "I don't know." He offered her a helmet and clipped his own on. When she was settled behind him, he turned the engine. "Anywhere in particular?"

"Nowhere." Excitement was bubbling in her stomach, making her giddy.

He revved the engine. "I can do that, princess."

They raced out of the parking lot and down the quiet streets of the sleeping town. The wind was cold and harsh, and when they reached the highway, he pressed the throttle and their speed increased indescribably.

Taking a deep breath, she used her legs to steady her balance, and slowly unwrapped her arms from Jax's body. In the next moment, she was flying.

Cold air and night sky and pale stars, and she was flying.

In that moment, nothing could touch her. Not her father, not the consequences of running away, not the fear of being caught.

Jax glanced back at her, smile gleaming through the dark. "Hold on tight, darlin.'"

She barely had time to comply before he put more pressure on the throttle. There was only the road and the night and his warm body against hers. She leaned forward, ensuring her words would reach him. "Don't you dare stop before sunrise."

His chuckles vibrated through his chest, lost to the wind and the world.

* * *

 _I usually do Star Wars, so this is very much a first._

 _Comment, share. Let me know what you guys think!_

 _Kisses!_


	3. Hotel California

_I was so overwhelmed by the wonderful feedback just from Chapter 1. You guys are amazing!_

 _I've determined updates every Monday. I travel often through different countries and time zones, so it will be Mondays for me, wherever I am._

 _I took some creative liberty with this chapter (not much, don't worry)._

 _None of this belongs to me except Adelaide and her car._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Hotel California**

 _" And I was thinking to myself,_

 _'This could be heaven or this could be hell.' "_

~ Hotel California, Eagles ~

* * *

Tig was the first one to let her ride his bike without him on it. The only one, actually, and just around the TM lot, but it was still a rush like no other she'd experienced yet. The machine _purred_ beneath her body, responding to her easily and obediently.

Jax reclined lazily on the picnic table bench beside Tig, watching her. "You let her ride your bike?"

Tig shrugged. "She asked me to teach her."

Jax scoffed lightly. "You're brave, bro."

Tig's lips curled wickedly. "She knows the consequences for causing any damages."

Jax arched a brow, eyeing his brother with amused skepticism. "Do I even want to know?"

"No," Tig still had that disconcerting grin. "And neither does she."

Jax shook his head. "You are one sick bastard."

"All perspective, brother."

They both chuckled.

Allie returned the bike carefully to its parking space, hopping off and near dancing over to them. "Thank you, Mr. Tigger." She handed him the helmet. "It was amazing."

Tig scanned his bike with the scrutiny of a suspicious man. "No damage?"

"Nothing." She was beaming almost proudly. "I have to get to the office." She gave the curly-haired man a quick kiss on the cheek, and Jax an affectionate tug on his hair before turning and scampering to the garage.

In the two weeks she'd been living in the clubhouse, she'd turned from refined and restrained, to carefree and _bouncy_. It was amusing and _almost_ endearing. Chibs and Tig definitely got a kick out of it, and she had even drawn a smile out of Clay once. Bobby and Piney tolerated the bundle of energy she'd become, and Half-Sac and Juice were simply thrilled to have a sort of playmate.

Jax shook his head slightly. Hell, even his _mom_ had gone from calling her 'the harlot' to 'the rich bitch.' Not a big improvement, but a noticeable one.

Tig clapped him on the shoulder. "We have the boys from Tacoma coming in tonight. We should help get things ready."

"Yeah," he stubbed out the last of his cigarette and stood.

The little debutante's first biker party. He would definitely be watching her tonight, just to see if her reactions would be as entertaining as he hoped.

###

Queenie was the one to help Adelaide get ready. She was a dark-haired beauty, with long lashes and an enticing softness to her body.

While Adelaide showered, she spent a good amount of energy tearing her closet apart. The redhead exited her bathroom to find most of her clothes piled on one end of her bed, a few pieces laid carefully out.

Queenie stood by, looking for all the world a commander ready to direct battle. "Your first club party tonight, hun. We gotta make sure you look good as _shit_."

Adelaide smiled, moving to inspect the clothing displayed. They were black and bordering raunchy; the most scandalous bits of clothing she owned, and still pretty conservative when compared to what she'd learned was normal for the crow eaters.

There was a pleated skirt of black leather, a faux-jean button up, a crocheted dress that was actually intended to be a swimsuit coverall, and a set of black lingerie—presumably to go under the coverall.

Adelaide laughed. "The skirt, please, Queenie."

The crow eater sighed, obviously gunning for the other outfit. After Adelaide had put on the top and bottom, the other woman went to work, sexing it up. The skirt waistband was rolled up so the length was shortened, the shirt was half buttoned and tied off, leaving stomach and some cleavage bare.

Adelaide sighed when she reached for heels. "Sneakers, please, Queenie."

Another sigh and pout, but the dark-haired woman did as asked. "Now, fix your hair up real good how I know you can do, and do your make-up. We're getting some dick tonight."

Adelaide laughed again. "No, thank you. I'll flirt with some, though."

"Bitch," Queenie collapsed dramatically onto the bed. "You need some dick. How long's it been for you anyways?"

"A year and a half," Adelaide carefully plaited her hair into two French braids.

Queenie whistled. "I'd die."

The redhead just laughed.

###

There were…

A lot.

A lot of unfamiliar bikers, unfamiliar women, unfamiliar faces. And just as much as the familiar.

Adelaide tugged gently on her friend's arm. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable like this, Queenie. I've never worn something so revealing."

The crow eater rolled her eyes. "You look hot. I'd fuck you. Come on."

They passed Bobby, face down between a woman's legs, and Tig, being petted and nuzzled by two striking blondes while a third lovingly stroked his hair. Chibs and Juice were part of the raucous crowd at the bar, and Clay was discussing something with one of the unfamiliars.

Adelaide continued her study as Queenie led her through the crowd. Piney had a young brunette on his lap and Jax was settled onto a sofa, murmuring things in one of the familiar girls' ear. She giggled and blushed red, and Adelaide snickered.

And he claimed not to be a flirt.

"Allie!" The cry was from Half-Sac, pushing his way through the crowd. His call was loud enough to be heard over the music, and a few others turned in their direction.

Drunk Half-Sac was an affectionate Half-Sac, and he swept both her and Queenie into a hug before stepping back to eye them appreciatively. "You look fucking hot."

Queenie gave Adelaide a superior glare. "I said the same thing."

Half-Sack grinned at the dark-haired beauty. "You're hot, too."

"I know."

His grin widened. "Come drink with us," and she was being pulled away from Queenie to the bar. The other woman let her go, sending her a wink. Adelaide sighed; heavens above but she thought that she was actually going to sleep with Half-Sac.

Chibs and Juice welcomed her ecstatically, the Scotsman grabbing her and setting her on the bar with surprising ease. He made a show of examining her, playfully fingering the hem of her skirt. "A bit short for you, ain't it, Allie?"

She slapped his hand away, smiling to show no insult. "I think it looks good."

Chibs gave her an incredulous look. "So does everyone else."

"That's the point?" It came out more as a question, and he laughed, setting her carefully back on the floor.

"Go enjoy the party."

She managed to make it outside, where it was less claustrophobic. One of the unfamiliar men, introduced as Happy, pulled her under his arm, staking a temporary claim.

"I'm not having sex with you."

He chuckled at her blunt statement. "I know."

"Good."

A hand landed on her lower back, pulling her intimately close. "Do you dance?"

Of course she danced. "Not to this music."

Oh, it would piss off the boys, that was for sure, but one daring look shared with Happy and she eased over to the sound system, deftly changing the music. Rock turned to something with more beat and quicker tempo, and everyone paused, looking around in confusion.

Not wasting a moment, Adelaide grabbed her companion's hands. "Do you dance, Mr. Happy?"

He grinned and swept her into a dance of undulating and spinning, seduction and inferno incarnate. They had an audience, but he was drunk enough on alcohol he didn't care, and she was drunk enough on exhilaration she _wanted_ them to watch.

It was a dance of sex, one she'd learned in her high school years and never been brave enough to do with someone of the opposite sex. But Happy knew her boundaries and he knew the dance, giving as good as she gave, keeping up step for step.

She spun, he pulled her back. She dipped, he arched her up. Hips rotating and brushing, hands and heat and breath shared, and the song ended with nothing but imagination between them.

If only to egg on the watchers, she gave him a kiss. Quick and shy and barely even anything, but there were whoops and hollers, and he winked at her before letting her out of his grasp.

The rock music resumed, and she giggled, shaking with adrenaline and vivification. A drink; that would help. Just a club soda, but still something.

A body crowded behind her as she rejoined Chibs at the bar. Juice had been enticed off by Queenie, and they were happily occupying a pool table.

"You should dance with me, darlin.'"

Of course. She laughed, still giddy off the dance. "You and I have different definitions of dance."

Jax's hand pressed lightly on her bare midriff. "Your place or mine?" A joke, since their rooms were side-by-side.

Her breath stuttered and heat tingled down her legs. "Neither."

His hand inched lower. "Why not?"

She turned around then, realizing her mistake when he loomed large and consuming over her. "I hear every girl you have sex with." They shared a moment of amusement. "I don't want to catch anything. And I don't kiss smokers."

"You don't have to kiss me."

"No."

"Just a little fun, princess."

"No."

He sighed and stepped away. "You win."

"I know." She snickered. "You're drunk, Jax. You'll get over it by morning."

He gave one last pout and wandered back to the pretty girl waiting on the sofa for him. Chibs laughed. "Way to go, lass. He's too used to getting what he wants."

She shrugged, looking at her friend with amusement. "I'm not one of the bar girls. He knows that."

"That's why he wants ye."

She snorted laughter and finished her club soda. "Would you like to dance with me, Chibs?"

"Aye."

As it turned out, one could dance to rock, especially with a drunk Scot as their partner.

###

Juice was awake surprisingly early and chipper for one who'd passed out drunk at three in the morning. Allie met him in the garage, yawning and rubbing sleep from her eyes. Her hair was still in the two braids, now ruffled. Without the makeup she usually wore, and in clothes that were more casual than she usually wore, her overall appearance was rumpled.

Juice grinned. "Good news, Allie. Car's fixed."

She perked up immediately. "Really?"

"Yep. Just finished." He tossed her the key and she scrambled to her beloved car, sliding into the driver's seat. It rumbled quietly to life around her and she gestured Juice to the passenger's side.

"Get in."

His brow furrowed. "Why?"

She grinned. "You boys and your fancy bikes; let me show you how pretty girls have their fun."

He shrugged and returned her grin, tossing the rag draped over his shoulder aside and sliding in beside her. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere," and a secret smile curled on her lips at that memory.

Juice shrugged again, buckling in. "Nowhere is good."

By now, she had ridden with them enough to know where the safe spots were for questionable activity. Not that they had let her witness anything incriminating, but directions to such places had been provided. _Just in case._

Down the barely-awake streets of Charming and onto the highway. The shift switched gears easily without sticking, the windows were down and sunroof open, and there was nothing but road and desert and sky.

Juice's grin had only gotten wider as they went, and as she took a suggested-45-mph turn at ninety-seven, an odd sound pulled from his throat. A soft whine of freedom and unadulterated joy, and he unbuckled and leaned precariously out the window, and she didn't stop him.

There was an exit to one of those safe places, and she did a heel-toe shift to make the turn, almost throwing Juice out the window. He braced on the door and whooped and she laughed loudly.

This.

This is what she hadn't ever had.

They pulled into the area with a trail of dust, and she brought the car to a gentle stop. Juice slid back into his seat, chest heaving with exhilaration. "What else can you do?"

He was addicted, just as she was. Thrill and eagerness sparked in her eyes. "Buckle in, love."

###

No one was too concerned when they found Juice missing. And Allie's car. And Allie.

It was almost eleven when they finally pulled back in, though, the car covered in dust, both windswept and rosy-cheeked and looking almost intoxicated.

Tig eyed them. "What were you children doing?"

Juice shook his head incredulously, moving further into the clubhouse and gabbing a beer. "She can drive, bro."

An almost embarrassed smile curled her lips. Chibs flicked his gaze between them from where he was slouched on the bar. "What do you mean? Of course she can drive."

"No," Juice took a sip, shaking his head. "She can _drive._ Better than Jax."

"No one's better than me," Jax's voice came around the corner before he did. He nodded greeting to his brothers and winked at Allie.

Juice was adamant. "You need to ride with her. Seriously."

Jax sauntered over to the bar, clapping Chibs on the shoulder. The Scot groaned and the Viking chuckled. "I'll definitely ride her."

Allie didn't bother to hide her smile. "You're all foul."

Jax gulped a large glass of water and straightened. "Let's go, then."

Everyone just stared. It was Tig who asked, almost warily, "Go where?"

Jax met Allie's gaze, taking a moment to notice that this was the most unkempt he'd ever seen her, and it was still more put together than most of the women in Charming. Even with ruffled braids, no makeup, and vaguely casual clothing, she looked ready for a day of negotiating peace treaties.

 _Ever the society girl._

"Show me your driving."

She eyed him. "Really?"

"I need to see if Juice is lying."

"He isn't." It wasn't a boast, simply a statement of fact.

Jax grinned. "Prove it."

She shrugged. "Okay."

###

She could drive.

Juice hadn't been lying. She knew her car, and she knew her skills, and she knew how to put both to good use.

And he, ever the entrepreneur, suddenly knew how to put her to good use.

Once back at the clubhouse, he pulled her into an empty apartment. "I have a new job offer."

She was smart enough to be hesitant. "What is it?"

"We put boxes or brothers in your car. You drive from point A to point B. No questions, no peeking." The last bit was said sternly enough to promise retribution, but playfully enough to continue their game of flirting.

Allie was quiet for a long moment. "If my car gets damaged again, I can't pay for the repair. It'll be a few months before I'm even able to cover this payment."

"Anything that happens on the job is fixed for free."

"Will I get arrested?"

"No." _Not if you're smart,_ is what he didn't say. She heard it, anyways.

"Will I get hurt?"

"Maybe."

There was a moment of silence. "If you provide a weapon, I'll do it."

Jax studied her. Another piece of the puzzle that she was started sliding into place. "You can shoot?"

"Yes." She hesitated again, then offered, "My mother taught me. She taught me to drive, too."

"Jesus, what did the Army have your mom do?"

Something secretive and amused glimmered in her eyes. "Classified."

His lips curled up. "Yes, I'll get you a gun."

"Yes, I'll take the job."

"I'll have to take it to the table," Jax reminded her.

She held his gaze steady. "So, do that and let me know."

His smile softened to something bordering on affectionate. "Yes, ma'am."

They rejoined the others in time to hear Juice recounting his morning adventure with her once more, with as much exuberance as before.

###

Jax used Clay's questions of 'anymore business?' to bring forward his idea of hiring Allie as a driver. Juice backed him up immediately, having experienced what he had, and Tig was only a second behind. The man trusted her with his bike; he knew she had skills.

Piney, quiet and considering, asked, "What if she gets caught?"

"She won't." Of that, Jax was sure. She was too clever.

Clay leaned both elbows on the table. "You're suggesting we bring her in on the gun-running."

"Maybe," Jax made an open gesture. "She drives part of the route to a drop-off, where a few brothers pick it up. Or, she serves as a get-away driver. Or, we use her for smuggling."

Chibs tapped a finger on the table. "It would work."

"I have to see her drive." Clay paused. "And we should see how she drives when surrounded by bikes."

Inching closer to a 'yes,' and Jax pressed harder. "Look, Mini Coopers were originally designed to be racing cars. They're built to go fast and take turns, and she knows how to do it." He looked around the table, seeking approval. "Her only stipulation is we give her a gun."

Clay was quiet for a moment. "Little rich bitch knows how to shoot? I ain't arming a wannabe rebel."

"Yes." Jax pulled her notebook from his lap and set it on the table. "She's said we can look through this. It's all her records. Everything she's calculated and kept track of since she began planning her escape from her dad. She has a good plan, it's just slowed down by lack of money. She drives, we pay her, she can get out more quickly."

There was a moment of silence as the notebook was passed around and flipped through. Rows and columns of meticulous calculations and carefully planned routes and timings.

It was Bobby who suggested, "Let's have her drive us out to one of our ranges. There's room there where she can show us her fancy driving, and then she can show us her shooting."

That was met with a unanimous 'yea,' and Jax tapped the table victoriously. Clay nodded and brought down the gavel. "That's it, then. It's Sunday tomorrow; the ice cream shop is closed. We'll take her then."

It was an unspoken dismissal and movement filled the room. Clay waved Jax back, and the latter reclined into his chair, lighting a cigarette. Bobby closed the chapel doors, leaving the father-son pair alone.

Jax raised his eyebrows. "What's this about?"

"This girl, Allie," Clay waved a hand dismissively. "You're talking about bringing her into _club business._ "

Jax didn't falter. "I know."

That obviously wasn't the answer Clay wanted. "We don't bring outsiders in on any of our business."

"She's been here for two weeks. When we vote in members, they're put in business immediately." There was one big hole in his argument, though.

"Those men have already been part of the club. New men are brought in as prospects, and spend a _year_ being vetted."

Jax's cheek ticked. "Look, man, she's good. While she's living here, we may as well put her to use."

Clay's carefully controlled anger was spiraling upwards beside Jax's. "So, throw her in with the crow eaters. Boys love fresh pussy."

"Part of our agreement with her is we don't do that," Jax was shaking his head. "She doesn't ask questions, she's smart, and she'll do what we say because we control almost her entire life right now."

It was a twisted truth, but truth it was. Clay knew that and sighed. "If I like how she works, we'll bring it to the table for the deciding vote."

Jax relaxed, conceding with a small tilt of his head. "That's all I'm asking for, brother."

Clay nodded back, all anger between them settled. "C'mon, son." He stood with a groan, leading the way out.

###

Tig had volunteered to be the one to shoot Allie off the road if she got too unnerved while going down the road with them. Not because he thought he'd have to, but because he knew he wouldn't. He'd seen the confidence she moved with. He'd let her on his bike at her playful pleading, and watched as she'd maneuvered it with all the love an owner had for its pet.

She drove the same way. When Chibs pulled up beside her, close enough to touch, she rolled down the window and held out a hand, they clasped fingers for just a moment before he veered off and sped up.

Clay was, for once, riding in the midst of them. It allowed him to watch her, unorthodox as it was. He was the next one to pull up beside her, but rather than playful, he jerked his bike towards her in a version of Chicken.

She held steady, giving him a mildly amused look, adjusting just enough he wouldn't sheer off her side-view mirror.

The real work of impressiveness, though, happened in a dusty lot with old, dirty warehouses.

Bikes parked, they waited while she parked and got out. Tig's eyes slanted against the sun as he studied her.

Dark red hair was coiled into a quick bun, held together with a stick through the middle. Light jeans and a soft-looking blouse fluttered in the quiet breeze. He found it amusing: over the past two weeks she had attempted to tone down her blatantly upper-class wardrobe, and hadn't quite succeeded. Hell, even her shoes, what she was sure to think were simple, everyday sneakers, were better-made and _fancier_ than anything one could get in Charming.

Her eyes were hidden behind large, dark sunglasses, but an anticipatory smile curled on her lips happily.

Clay rested his helmet on his bike, moving towards her. She met him in the middle. "Who rides with me?"

"I will."

She hesitated for a moment. "You may not fit, Clay. My car is made for small."

He scoffed laughter. "I'll ride."

"Okay." She danced back to her car, "Let's go, then."

It was wild, watching her weave between the warehouses. They had climbed onto the roof of one, allowing them view of the full course she was driving.

Dust.

Dust and light flashing off metal as it wove between structures in a way that was impossible even for motorcycles.

It was beautiful to watch. For men who spent their days longing for wind and speed, it was so easy to appreciate what she could do. Her own form of wind and speed.

Jax had a terribly smug grin curling his lips. Tig and Chibs shared a knowing, victorious look.

The real victory, though, came when Tig put a gun in her hand. They watched silently as Allie took the weapon apart methodically and practiced, checking everything over before putting it back together just as quickly.

She did have training, then, to do that with such precise movements.

Then she actually fired the weapon. It hit dead center of the target. And again, dead center. And again. And again. For all ten bullets in the magazine.

She lowered the gun, and a moment of silence followed. Rather than clustered bullet holes, one large hole was in place of the exact center. Bobby let out a low whistle and Jax's self-satisfaction was near tangible.

Clay looked at his VP, a question in his face. He got a half shrug in response. "She said her mother taught her to drive and shoot."

"Jesus," there was no doubt Clay was viewing Allie slightly differently now, "what the hell did her mother do?"

"I think," Chibs chimed in, "we should wonder more about what her mother taught her."

###

Adelaide was a favorite of the children who ran through Gramma's Cold Cream. With her pretty clothes and pretty hair, it was easy for them to make believe princesses and cowboys.

A deputy, Hale, would come in, too. They talked. She had pulled him aside one evening, quietly explaining the situation with her family, conveniently leaving out her connection to the MC. She was a city girl, yes, but she wasn't a clueless girl.

"Evening, Allie."

She kissed a little girl's nose and sent her away giggling. "Good evening, deputy. How may I help you?"

"Just a chocolate shake, please." Hale slid into a stool at the bar. "So, there's been some talk around town. They've seen you riding with some of the Sons."

"Yes," Adelaide was never one to hide truth. "I do."

He hesitated, cornflower eyes tracking her movements with calculation. "You know the things they do, right?"

Adelaide glanced at him over her shoulder, playful smile on her lips. "I work in the office of the garage."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Your question was rather vague." She slid him the shake and a spoon.

He chuckled. "Suppose it was. I'm talking about their illegal things."

Adelaide tilted her head. "Illegal things?" Suspecting wasn't the same as knowing. She _suspected_ many things. She would never ask for confirmation. Not knowing was her safety net.

Hale sighed deeply and quietly tucked into his shake. "You're a good kid, Allie."

She grinned. "Thank you."

He finished and stood, placing a wad of cash on the counter. "Stay out of trouble."

"You know, I've always wanted to ride in a police car." She leaned across the counter and winked at him.

He paused, turning to just stare, before shaking his head and chuckling. "What time do you get off."

Her eyes widened in delight at the implications of his question. "Midnight. You have night patrol?"

"I can."

"And you'll take me in the police car?"

"I will. For ten minutes."

She laughed, gleeful. "Can I turn on the siren?"

He was quiet for a moment. "For a moment, on the highway."

Her smile was blinding. "See you then!"

###

Ten minutes turned into an hour, and it was nearly two in the morning before she walked through the door of the clubhouse. Jax was slouched in a chair smoking while Tig cleaned his gun.

The dark-haired man was out of his seat before she took a step through the door. "Where the hell have you been?"

Adelaide paused, surprised, still rushing from playing with sirens. "On the highway." She closed the door behind her, moving in with slow, measured steps. Gauging the situation. "What's wrong?"

Jax didn't stand, but his irritation was palpable. "You weren't back by one."

"I know."

He stubbed out his cigarette. "You keep to schedule like clockwork."

She moved closer, setting her bag on the table. "I do."

Tig ran his hands through his hair. "Jesus Christ, Allie, you didn't call. We thought something had happened to you. People get run off the highway all the time."

She leveled a look at him. "I can drive."

"That's not the point." Jax's voice was low and dangerously controlled.

Adelaide's own careful control was slipping. "What is?"

Tig moved close, until all she could see were those blue eyes of secrets and crazy, grasping her shoulders. "You're our charge. We're supposed to take care of you."

Oh. _Oh._

She sighed, relaxing into his hold and giving him a hug. "I asked the deputy if I could ride in the police car and play with the sirens. That's what I've been doing for an hour."

"Hale?" Jax sounded incredulous and mildly offended.

"Yes."

Tig stepped back. "Really?"

She laughed. "Yes, Mr. Tigger." There was a moment of silence. "I'm tired. Am I released or is there punishment to go with my lecture?"

A smile curled Jax's lips. "I can give you plenty of punishment, sweetheart."

Adelaide scoffed and gave them each a goodnight kiss.

###

Her first drive was with two crates tucked carefully into her trunk below window level. She knew not to look or ask, and simply drove. The night was cool but she kept the windows down. Out in the desert, the stars were bright and the moon was high, and it was another world.

The meetup point was about three hours away. The receiving men were kind and had brought her a hot chocolate from their own clubhouse. There was even an offer extended to spend the night if she was tired, but she graciously declined.

It was five-thirty in the morning when she arrived back at TM. Jax was awake, ready to guide her exhausted body back to her bed. Working seventeen hours then driving all night had sapped everything from her, and she stumbled almost drunkenly beside him.

He chuckled. "What'd our boys do to you up there?"

"Oh, you know," she offered a tired smile, "crazy night of raunchy sex."

He snorted laughter and gently sat her on her bed. "Get some rest, darlin.'"

"That's the plan." She managed to crawl to her pillows before she fell asleep.

When she woke up a few hours later, her shoes had been carefully lined beside the door, her outer shirt folded neatly on her chair, and—

Laughter peeled from her. Jax had even removed her jeans.

After she was washed and dressed—in the closest thing to lounge clothes she'd allow to be seen in public—she wandered out.

"Sleeping beauty's awake at last." Chibs call was joyous. "Mornin,' sunshine."

She yawned and waved sleepily. Jax's head appeared from the kitchen and he made a point to look her up and down before grinning. "Nice panties."

Adelaide flicked her hair. "I know." The clock on the wall read close to nine. "I need to sift files in the office. I'll see you guys later, yeah?"

###

"Allie's first run was successful." Clay seemed grudgingly impressed. "I got a call from our boys. Had plenty of _complementary_ things to say. Suggested we should send some of our other girls next time."

Laughter followed, and Clay continued. "So, she's in. It should take her seven runs to cover the repair. We'll renegotiate with her again after that to see where she's at with her escape fund."

Tig raised a hand. "Uh, I have a question." Clay gestured he go on. "Are we allowed to take her on runs? She's asked. Likes riding with us."

There was a moment where everyone shared a look with everyone else. Jax proposed, "Easy ones. Patchovers, summits, things like that."

Clay shrugged. "Vote?"

Piney was the only to hesitate, before shaking his head.

"Majority." The gavel went down.

###

Adelaide Jazra had been with the club a little over a month when the warehouse blew up.

* * *

 _Fun fact: all the cool stuff Adelaide can do, my mom can. They're actual skills (unfortunately ones I don't have)._

 _I love Happy so much, and just got a kick out of imagining him dancing something like salsa or tango. So that's how that happened._

 _Review, share._

 _Kisses!_


	4. So He Won't Break

**So He Won't Break**

" _And if he ever falls_ ,

 _I'd feel sorry for us all_.

/

 _And you know all that it takes_

 _Is love_ ,

 _So he won't break_. "

~ So He Won't Break, The Black Keys

When Abel was born undersized and half-developed, Adelaide took it upon herself to run TM while the family dealt with the aftermath of the ex-wife's overdose. During the day, she handled everything from appointments and clients, to the crow eaters and the few happenings of the club she was allowed access to.

She didn't see Jax for three whole days, busy as she was and busy as he was. The third night, though, at around four in the morning, he wandered into her room, drunk and smelling of weed.

The door banged open and he half-stumbled, half-sauntered in. Adelaide rolled over, squinting at him in the dark. "Why are you in here, Jax?" Her voice was slurred with sleep.

He sank onto her bed, somehow managing to keep hold of his alcohol as he crawled the length of the bed towards her. "Why won't you let me fuck you?" He paused above her, staring down.

Blonde hair wild and loose, eyes dark with intoxication and failing control, and Adelaide took a small, steadying breath. "I don't want you to."

He brushed a thumb down her cheek, watching as her pupils dilated, lips parted. "Yes, you do."

She pushed his hand from her face. "My body's reaction is not consent, Jax."

There was a moment where she thought he might continue arguing, but then he collapsed onto her. She coughed, the breath forced from her body by his crushing weight. He nuzzled her stomach, placing the bottle on her bedside table and wrapping both arms around her.

After a thought's hesitation, she gently ran her fingers through his hair. "What's wrong, love?"

As if spurred by her words, sobs began shaking his shoulders. Warm tears soaked through her thin nightshirt. She sighed, wiggling slightly and pulling him up her body. "Oh, sweet one. Come here." His face nestled in the crook of her neck. "It's Abel, yes?"

"He's probably going to die," it was a broken whisper across her skin.

She continued gently threading her fingers through his hair. "Maybe, but I did research on those doctors. Namid and Knowles, yes? They're good, Jax. They are good."

His head shifted, tilting back to peer up at her. "You researched them?"

"Of course," she tucked his head back against her neck, pressing her check to the top of it. "Go to sleep now, habibi."

His sobs quieted to simply tears as he relaxed under her ministrations. She carefully drew the blanket around his body, too. His tears dried sticky on her neck as she held him through sleep.

When Jax woke, it was to a warm body and unfamiliar scent. He hadn't fucked one of the crow eaters, far as he could remember, and he groaned, shielding his eyes from the morning sun. He simply lay for a few moments, blinking away sleep as memories came back to him.

Wendy, Gemma, Abel, Abel—

Alcohol, weed—

The clubhouse, his need for comfort—

Allie.

Moving slowly, he turned his head. The small body tucked against his had red hair that splayed across his bare chest, one delicate hand curled against his neck.

Well, shit. No wonder he'd woken with a raging hard-on.

Jax was loathe to move; he'd never seen her like this. No one had ever seen her like this. She made sure that she was always presentable when she left her room. But now her hair was a soft tangle of waves across his skin, her blankets barely draped over her legs, revealing thin satin nightclothes and the shape of a black crescent moon tattoo beneath her left breast, above her heart.

There was more visible through the fabric, but he tried not to focus on it.

It was a moment suspended in time.

He wouldn't tell any of his brothers of the night, no matter how close he was to them. Allie wasn't a crow eater. He wouldn't be the one to put her name in with the others.

His hand was almost as big as her face, fingers trailing along her hairline. She shifted and yawned, blinking blearily up at him. "Good morning, Jax."

He smiled gently, continuing the soft rubbing along her hair. "Mornin,' darlin.'"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," he gathered her in his arms, hauling her into his lap and nuzzling her playfully, careful she didn't feel proof of his attraction. She was skittish around him when it came to sex; no doubt feeling his morning wood would make it worse. "Thank you."

She laughed, carefully extricating herself from him. "You're welcome. I'm going to get ready for the day. You're welcome to linger if you're not ready to face life."

She disappeared into the bathroom, the sound of running water and steam leaking from the cracked door. Jax had half a mind to join her, but he remembered the last night.

'My body's reaction is not consent, Jax.' In a sleep-softened voice and slanted eyes staring up at him with almost a child's innocence.

She had a point, no matter how much physical pain it caused him. He groaned, falling back onto her pillows and rubbing his face with his hands. He'd go into the shower after her, and keep the water on ice fucking cold.

As soon as he saw the slow grin on Bobby's face, Jax knew the secret of last night's whereabouts was out. Bobby greeted him with a quick hug. "You smell familiar brother. Think I just watched a little redhead with the same perfume walk by."

Jax shook his head, grinning. "It's her hair stuff, not perfume."

They began walking to the garage. "M-hm. And why do you smell like her shampoo? Have some morning shower fun?"

Jax scoffed. "No. My drunk ass ended up shitfaced in her bed last night."

"And probably woke up with a painful woody." Bobby was laughing at his expense and Jax just sighed.

"Hey, don't let this get out. Her name doesn't need to be out there with the other girls'."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, okay."

They reached the garage and Allie waved a good-morning from the office. Bobby nudged Jax as they moved towards a car that needed serious work. "If I got shitfaced, think she'd let me into her bed, too?"

Jax arched a brow. "You're twice her size and three times her age."

"So?"

They broke into chuckles. "I wouldn't suggest it, bro. I found a knife under her pillow this morning."

Bobby glanced over the top of the car. "You serious?"

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't a gun be more effective?"

"Yeah," oh, this repair would take some damn good hours, "unless she can throw it."

Bobby made an incredulous noise. "You really think she can?"

"If her mom taught her other things besides driving and shooting, I'd say yes."

"Shit." But Bobby was chuckling again. "Who did we let into our house, VP?"

"A damn good driver. And probably sweet, sweet pussy." Jax grinned. "Not that she'll let me find out."

Allie's head poked out of the office. "You boys need to work on whispering. Your conversation has gotten gradually louder, and I can hear you."

"That's alright, sweetheart," Bobby turned to face her. "Nothing you don't know already."

"Foul," but she was laughing. "Every single one of you."

Her introduction to Opie happened a few days later. He wandered into the clubhouse in the early morning, and Adelaide's head poked out of the kitchen, expecting Tig. He was slowly making the habit of coming for the breakfasts she would make.

A tall man stood a little ways in from the door, looking around with a soft reverence. He had dark hair and a thick beard, with gentle eyes.

"Good morning." He jumped at her greeting, hand falling to the knife at his side before his gaze had even landed on her. She offered a soothing smile. "Are you looking for someone, sir?"

He eyed her. "Who are you?" Because she sure as hell didn't look like a crow eater. Not with those well-made, light-colored conservative clothes. Not with that dark red hair braided neatly into two plaits down her back. Not with that lilting voice and those formal sentences.

She approached, holding out a hand. "Adelaide Jazra. The people here call me Allie. Are you friends of them?"

He shook her hand hesitantly, holding it a tad too long as he studied her suspiciously. He had to be part of the club. The knife, the glaring scrutiny, the paranoia of who she was.

She looked pointedly at the blade on his hip. "If you're going to use that on me, with all due respect, sir, I'll fight back." Her smile took away the sting of her threat, turned it into a light joke.

He didn't smile, but the hard lines in his face softened. "Opie. I'm here for Jax." He finally let her have her hand back.

"Oh, he's not awake yet." She started back towards the kitchen. "You're welcome to wait and enjoy breakfast. Mr. Tigger will probably be by soon for the food, too."

Opie followed slowly, settling against the doorframe of the kitchen. "What're you here for?"

"Which story do you want?" She stirred the breakfast vegetable mix simmering in the pan. "There are about three, and they all tie together." There was laughter in her voice.

Opie crossed his arm, a miniscule smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. "The one that explains why you're cooking Jax and Tig breakfast."

"Ah, good choice, Mr. Opie." She took the vegetables off the heat, bending to check the egg pancake in the oven. "I am living the clubhouse while I pay off my car's repair. I work in the office to cover rent expenses, and work at the new ice cream parlour to make money so I can continue on my way."

The timer for the oven went off, and she pulled out her creation. The warm scent of baked goods and sweet onions filled the kitchen, and Opie's stomach rumbled. Adelaide glanced at him. "Would you like some?"

"Yes," he straightened, pulling a paper plate from the package and holding it out for her. She served a spatula-full of vegetables and a carefully cut quarter of the pancake.

"Honey or fruit for the pancake. Or both?"

"Both, please."

She offered another smile, this one playful. "You're very well-mannered."

"Thank you." This time, he returned her smile.

She served herself a plate and they went to the bar, settling to eat. Silence sat between them, comfortable and light, until Opie asked for seconds.

"Of the vegetables, yes. I'm afraid I only made enough pancake for one serving per."

He got up, returning with the food and questions. "Jax eats this stuff?" The implication that the other man lived off alcohol, cigarettes, and bad habits was clear.

"Yes," Adelaide laughed. "He made faces the first time, but healthy food is good food."

"Yes, it is."

She blinked at him, studying him curiously. "Would you like to talk, Mr. Opie? You seem sad and tired."

He stared, then shook his head. "Family matter."

Adelaide nodded. "Okay."

Opie finished his second serving of vegetables and threw the plate away. "Tell Jax I'm in the garage."

"I will." Adelaide stood, too. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

He gave her an odd look, but nodded. "You, too."

Queenie held out her cotton candy to Adelaide. "You like spin rides?"

"Yes, ma'am," Adelaide answered with a laugh, taking a small pinch of the floss candy. "Let's just stick with those for a bit, yeah?"

Queenie grinned, delighted, and dragged them giggling to the rides. "Let's do this."

The next hours were filled with high-speed, dizzying wildness and laughter. It was dark when Adelaide's phone rang. She ignored it, only for it to go off again. Calling pause to Queenie, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Allie," it was Chibs. She held the phone out for Queenie to hear, too.

"Yes?"

"A girl was raped last night at Fun Town."

Adelaide shared a confused look with her friend. "That's unfortunate."

"Aye. You need to get back to the club now. Jax's orders."

"Why? No one's going to rape me."

"This isn't a debate, lass."

"And I'm not a child." It was as close to a snap as they'd ever heard from her. "I appreciate your concern, but mean every word when I say no one's going to hurt me."

There was a moment of silence. "I'll tell Jax." His voice was low and tight with anger.

"Thank you. I'll see everyone later."

"Yes. You will." A promise of retribution for her resistance.

The line went dead and Queenie sighed, shaking her head. "They're gonna beat you for that, hun. You don't ever fight back against one of the boys. Especially not Jax."

Adelaide shrugged. "I am very capable of self-defense, and I am not their pet."

Queenie scoffed. "You got a big storm coming, baby." She grabbed Adelaide's wrist. "Well, since you've already put the hit on yourself, we may as well go have fun."

They danced off, back to the rides and the lights and the cotton candy.

All the men from the table were waiting to ambush her as she walked through the door. Bobby and Chibs sat at the bar, drinking solemnly. Juice and Piney each had a sofa, respectively, while Jax had claimed a table and Clay reclined against the wall. Tig waited by the door.

He grabbed Allie as soon as the door opened, hauling her in by her elbow. "What the hell were you thinking?"

The good humor drained from her face in less than a second. "Let go of me, Mr. Tigger."

His fingers flexed against her arm for a moment before he did, pushing her towards Jax. The redhead stood uncowed in front of them, calm despite the anger roiling around her.

Jax quietly stubbed out his cigarette. "You listen when one of us tells you what to do."

"I am not a pet to be owned," she shook her head. "If I disagree with a situation, I will say so."

The silence was heavy.

Jax stared at her for a long moment. The man from a few nights ago, gentle and playful, was gone. In his place was a man of power and anger. "This was about your safety."

"My safety was not a concern, as I told Chibs."

"You told Chibs shit!" She started in surprise at the rise in volume. "You had no weapons on you, no one with you for protection."

"I am fully capable of protecting myself, as I told Chibs."

Jax stood, towering over her. Still, she didn't back down. "You will do as you're told. I don't give a shit what you can and can't do. As long as you're here, you will listen to us."

Adelaide stared at him, brows furrowed, shoulders set. "I will not. Not if you do it like this."

Jax grabbed her then. Chibs started forward, held back by Bobby. "You stupid girl, you are going to behave."

Her jaw tensed, cheek ticked, body trembling with pent emotion. "Let go of me, Jax Teller." Her voice was low and hard, but there was a shake to it. "Let go of me this instant."

Jax scoffed. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"Jax!" and she stamped hard on his foot, jerking away at the same time.

He cursed sharply and turned to glare, starting towards her again. This time Tig held him back. "Who the shit do you think you are?" He shook Tig off. "You want to be part of this club? You do as you're told. We own you. Your life is ours!"

Bobby shook his head, "Jax."

But the damage was done. "You own nothing." The shake in her voice broke. "I am not yours."

"Dammit! Allie," his hand landed hard on the table and she leapt back. Still caught in the spiral of anger, Jax took a lunging step towards her, only to freeze when she stumbled back in a panic, landing hard against the bar.

Her eyes were wide and silver-lined, chest heaving. Her trembling turned to full-body quaking, and his anger turned to confusion and worry. Jax risked another step forward. Her reaction was wild, scrambling towards Chibs, grabbing the knife from his hip and gripping it tightly.

"Don't touch me again." There were tears in her voice.

Chibs moved towards her slowly, and her focus turned to him. He froze. "Sweetheart, we aren't going to hurt you."

"You won't," hysteria bubbled from her throat, "because I will sink this knife into your body if you do."

Chibs slid back into the chair, and Tig tried. "Allie, honey, put the knife down. Jax won't hurt you." She was staring at him with pupils dilated with fear. He inched towards her. "I won't let him hurt you." Her friend. He was her friend. He trusted her with his bike. She lowered the knife, letting his hands rest gently on her arms. "I won't let him hurt you."

She gasped, shivering, and he pulled her close. Jax stared, confused and hurt and sick to his stomach. Clay sighed and pushed off the wall.

"Allie." At his deep voice, she flinched further into Tig. He continued anyways. "You need to tell us what just happened."

She ignored him, sinking as far into Tig as she could and inhaling deeply. Tig rubbed her shoulders gently. "C'mon, sweetheart." Sweetheart, honey, darling; all the pet names, an apology and attempt at comfort. "That was a trained reaction."

"He's right," she looked up at Chibs's voice. Her other friend. She'd threatened to use the knife on him. Her silver friend with the kind smile.

That's when the tears came physical, silent down her face.

Tig tucked her head back against his chest. "We're going to sit, okay? And you're going to explain why you went shit crazy on Jax."

She giggled, a sad, broken sound through the tears. "Okay."

Everyone moved to the box of sofas and chairs, waiting for Allie and Tig to sit before settling. She curled into his side, drawing Chibs close to the other. Her friends. Her protectors.

Jax felt cold weight in his stomach. Protection from him.

It took a moment for her to begin. "It was my father's driver. Marcus, he never got his hands dirty, but he would start yelling, and then his driver would come in." She choked on a soft sob. "He used his belt and his cane."

"Jesus Christ." It was hard to pinpoint who'd murmured it.

Chibs held her hand, and Tig pulled her closer.

"There's not much to say," she shrugged. "I was a dancer, but he hurt my leg one time; nearly hamstrung me. I couldn't move the same afterwards."

"Oh, honey," Tig kissed the side of her head. She shrugged again.

"The trigger was the table. He would always slam the door. It sounded the same." She trailed into silence.

Everyone shared looks, angry looks, and Allie shook her head. "Don't do that."

"Do what, lass?" Chibs's kindness was overlaid with boiling fury.

She squeezed his hand. "Think angry thoughts. He's not worth it. I'm over it, for the most part. It was just," she faded into a whisper, "the table."

"Shit, Allie." Bobby sighed. "Shit."

She swallowed and gave a soft, sad smile. "It's okay. It's okay." She stood, still shivering from her panic. "I'm going to bed. I'm sorry for being rude, but I'm not sorry for not listening. I will not be dictated." She stared directly at Jax, hard and sharp, and he met her gaze. His head was bowed, in shame or regret or apology she couldn't tell, but he nodded.

"No dictating."

She swallowed, then turned and kissed Chibs and Tig in soft goodnight. They all watched her walk slowly back to her apartment, arms curled around herself and shoulders hunched protectively.

Clay shook his head. "You really shit on that one, son."

Jax sighed, running a hand down his face. "That was insane, man."

Bobby chuckled. "Psychotic."

Juice let out a breath. "Do we talk about her threat with the knife, or that she used to be a dancer?" They all stared at him. "What? We could give her more jobs. She could make more money, you know? Get on her way faster."

"Juice isn't being a complete idiot," Chibs agreed. "There's no way she's letting herself go back to her dad."

Tig was hard anger incarnate. "There's no way I'm letting her go back to her dad."

Piney breathed deeply. "The knife. What'd she say? 'I will sink this knife into you.' Pretty interesting choice of words."

Bobby and Jax shared a look, and Jax sighed again. "She sleeps with a knife under her pillow. Which wouldn't make sense as a protective weapon unless she can throw it."

"Wait, wait, wait," Tig leaned forwards, "how do you know she has a knife under her pillow?"

Bobby spoke over him quickly. "You really think she knows how to throw that thing?" He scoffed. "I dunno. That's some real ninja shit, brother."

"Well," Clay stood with a shrug. "Let's ask her tomorrow."

"Yeah," Jax nodded. "I've done enough damage tonight."

"Hey, man, that wasn't your fault. You didn't know, and she was pissing us all off." Clay clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry over it."

One by one they filtered out, until only Tig and Chibs were left staring at Jax. Tig scratched his brow. "How do you know she has a knife under her pillow?"

Jax groaned and leaned back in the chair, stretching his legs out. "I wandered into her room shitfaced a few nights ago. Tried to seduce her while stupid wasted, and ended up crying all over her sheets like a little bitch."

Both snorted chuckles and stood. Jax glanced around them, down the hall that led to the redhead. Chibs clasped his shoulder briefly. "Go make it right, Jackie Boy."

"Yeah," Tig lit a cigarette as he wandered out the door. "But don't try to seduce her. I don't think that'll help."

Jax grinned. "Jealous, brother?"

"Nope." Tig paused in the open door. "But I like how she looks on my bike. Don't scare her off with your shit."

Chibs gave one last squeeze of farewell, and followed his brother out, leaving Jax to stare down the hall.

A soft knock sounded as she wandered from the bathroom. The shower had been long and scalding, and Adelaide felt like she was glowing in the aftermath.

"Wait a moment, please." She scrambled to squeeze water from her hair and slid into her nightclothes. She put on a robe over it, tying it tightly before opening the door. Jax stood almost on the other side of the hall, in sweats and a t-shirt. She stared at him for a long moment. "Hello, Jax."

"Hi, Allie." He gestured. "Can I come in?"

She stepped aside silently. Her welcome was less than warm, but she didn't flinch when his arm brushed hers as he moved past. She turned, shutting the door softly. "You can sit on the bed, if you like."

He did, and she remained by the door, crossing her arms protectively. They sat in silence for a few moments. He sighed and rested his elbows on his knees. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know." She met his gaze. "But you did."

"Yeah," he ran a hand down his chin and beard. "Yeah, I did. Does saying 'sorry' make it better?"

"I don't know," she shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Would you mean it?"

"Yeah," he glanced at her from under his eyebrows. "I would."

She nodded, posture finally sinking from defensive to just cautious. Jax stood, but didn't dare move an inch closer. "I am sorry, Allie."

She nodded again. "What for, Jax?"

He thought for a long, long moment. "For scaring you. For losing my shit because I didn't like what you were saying and because you did it in front of everyone else."

She arched a brow. "Are you saying you yelled at me because I embarrassed you?"

Jax took another moment to think. "Yeah, I think I am." He risked a step. "Look, darlin,' you gotta know the girls around here aren't like you. They've grown up here; they know how this works. We tell, they do. Pussy is pussy, and the club runs it."

"I'm not, not," she stumbled over the word, "pussy."

"I know." Another step. "But I'm not used to that. A woman that acts as my equal."

Her posture became defensive again. "Am I not your equal?"

He hesitated, then shook his head. "Not here. Not now."

She deflated visibly, and he moved another step. "You own me." She repeated his words slowly.

"I do."

She took a deep, steadying breath. "Will you use that to hurt me?" His brow furrowed, hurt entering crystal eyes, shaking his head. She cut him off before he could answer. "I don't ask out of fear from tonight, Jax. I ask because I have lived with men who have power, and who do things because they think it's the right thing at the time. I ask to be prepared."

He nodded slowly. "I don't think I will, but I can't say definitely."

She nodded, too. "That's good enough, I think."

Another step. "I'm sorry, Allie." Another step. "I won't hurt you." Another. "I own you, but I won't try to manipulate you." Another step. "No more hitting tables."

A small smile tugged on her lips, and he returned it. "You're making many promises, Mr. Jax."

He paused barely inches from her, head tilting curiously. "Say my full name."

"Mr. Jackson Teller?"

"Again."

"Mr. Jackson."

His smile turned rakish. "I can see why Tig likes it so much." He winked. "That's hot, babe."

She finally laughed, exasperated. "No, Jax."

"Not just a kiss?"

"I don't kiss smokers."

"Can I keep flirting?"

She sighed dramatically. "Yes. Okay."

He slowly reached out a hand, giving her opportunity to back away. When she didn't, he ran two fingers softly along her jawbone. "You need sleep, Allie. You work long hours."

She nodded, turning and padding softly to her bed. He watched her snuggle into her blankets, and arched a brow. "In your robe?"

She smiled sheepishly. "It's improper for you to see me in just my nightclothes."

He almost rolled his eyes, climbing onto the bed and lying beside her, staring up at the American flag. "I spent the night in your bed while you weren't wearing the robe. Don't start getting prude on me now, princess."

She laughed softly, but didn't move. "I'll remove it when you leave. It was dark. Nothing was visible."

He thought it wise not to mention that her satin outfit was very see-through. He also thought it wise not to push her. Not tonight.

After a moment, she leaned over and switched her lamp off, sinking them into darkness and silence. Crickets were audible from outside, and an owl hooted softly.

"Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that why all the guys get," she stumbled over her words again, "sexual with me? Because the girls around here aren't like me?"

He sighed heavily. "Yeah, probably. But they also just like hot pussy."

She echoed his sigh. "I come off innocent, don't I?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "you do."

"And it's enticing."

Jax folded his hands beneath his head. "There is something very, very exciting about corrupting innocent, barely legal pussy."

She laughed. "You are so crass." Another pause. "Is that why you want to have sex with me?"

He shifted, letting out a noisy sigh. "Ah, I dunno, darlin.' I'm not the most devoted to romance. Long legs and nice tits are usually good enough for me."

She laughed again. "I remind you of a woman you loved, don't I?"

"Now why would you say that?" There was humor in his words.

"Because my legs are short and my breasts are small."

"Nice doesn't mean big, princess."

She tapped his cheek gently. "For biker boys it does."

"You got me there." He captured her hand as she pulled it away, pressing it to his chest. "I don't want to have sex with you, Allie, I want to flip you over and fuck you." Her breath hitched, fingers tensing beneath his. He continued, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles. "I own everything about your life, right now, except you."

She released a long exhale. "Who was the woman, Jax, that broke your heart so badly that my reminder of her births in you the desire to break me?" She finally rolled over, looking at him. "You want to break me, don't you?"

He sighed and smiled distantly. "You are way too clever." He paused and she waited. "Tara Knowles. Abel's doctor."

"Hm," she flipped her hand, grasping his fingers. "No wonder you were so messy that night. Do you still love her?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love me?"

"No."

"Do you want to?" He blinked at her, and she smiled. "It could be very easy to love me."

"I'm a decade older than you."

"You are." Laughter twinkled in her eyes and he chuckled.

"You speak to me in a way no one ever has. My whole life is secrets and lies."

"I know."

"No, Allie. I don't want to love you. You scare me."

She laughed. "As you say."

"You're clever," he kissed one finger, "and almost fearless," another kiss, "and see things you shouldn't in places they shouldn't be." He tugged her closer. "I think it could be very easy to love you, yeah. Her face, though," he sighed, "I'd flip you over, Allie, because her face is the only one I ever see."

She pushed up on her elbow, smiling down at him. "And here I thought it was because you were into power play. You know, a little dom/sub action."

He laughed, staring at her in shock. "And what would you know about that?"

"Very little, actually," she hesitated. "Are we friends, Jax?"

"Do you want to be?"

"I think it would be nice being your friend."

"We can be friends." He reached up his other hand, brushing strands from her eyes. "You're very forward."

"I know. Is that an issue?"

"No," he tugged her down. "As friends, I like your body next to mine."

Silent laughter vibrated through her body. "Is that why you were so aroused last time?"

"Oh, Jesus," he laughed, "I thought you didn't notice."

"I'm prudish and proper," she curled closer, "not ignorant."

"Yeah," his arms wrapped around her.

Silence folded them into itself, and she closed her eyes. "Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"If you love Dr. Knowles such, you should tell her. Secrets are very much the cause of pain."

"So is truth."

"No," her voice faded into sleep. "Not nearly as often or as terribly."

He ran a hand over the top of her head. "Go to sleep, princess."

She laughed again. "Yes, Mr. Jackson."

Now we've started season 1!

Adelaide and Jax will begin to gradually grow their friendship.

Also, greetings from Prague! I'm publishing this on my Kindle due to lack of laptop, so if the format is weird, I apologize.

Read, review, share.

Kisses!


	5. Sympathy for the Devil

_Hey, guys, so sorry for the late posting but here it is!_ _There were a lot of comments/questions of the pairing of this story. It is a Jax/OC, but it's also a Jax/Tara. You'll see (and I hope you'll like how I do it :) )._

 **Sympathy for the Devil**

" _Just as every cop is a criminal,_

 _And all the sinners saints. "_

~ Sympathy for the Devil, The Rolling Stones

"Hey."

The leaving group of men stopped, looking back at the little redhead. She stood, dressed impeccably—as was normal, of course—hair done up and fancy and a small smile on her face. "Be safe, yeah?"

Glances were shared, then Tig approached her. "Of course, sweetheart." They shared a quick kiss of farewell. She turned almost expectantly to Chibs.

He chuckled, moving to also receive a kiss. "Yeah, darlin.' We'll be home soon."

Her eyes strayed to Jax, and he nodded, giving a small salute. She returned the nod, disappeared back into the clubhouse.

Bobby snickered. "It's like having an old lady without all the drama."

"Or the sex," Clay said with scoffed laughter.

Half-Sac buckled his helmet. "And we share her."

"Now, son," Piney was biting back chuckles, "I wouldn't suggest you repeat that again. Chibs might give you matching scars."

The prospect looked warily at the Scot, who made a gesture of noncommittal. Jax was grinning. "Let's get out of here."

Adelaide had just finished loading her car when Gemma walked in. "Hey, sweetheart."

She paused, giving the older woman a kiss in greeting. "Good evening, Miss Gemma."

The matriarch surveyed the happenings. "Where you goin?'"

"I have a run tonight," Adelaide closed her hatch door. "I'll probably stay the night up there. Last time I tried to drive back the same night, I nearly passed out at the clubhouse door."

Gemma scoffed, but brushed loose strands of hair from Adelaide's eyes. "You work long hours. They shouldn't be driving you like this."

Adelaide smiled. "Jax made a similar statement. But, the more I work, the more money I make, and the sooner I'll be able to leave. I assume Clay has told you my story."

"Yeah," Gemma sighed. "That's some shit, baby."

Adelaide's smile became a little sadder. "It'll work out as it should." She shook off the lingering darkness. "Why are you here in the middle of the night? Do you need something?"

"Ah, couldn't sleep." Gemma's lips twitched in a self-annoyed scowl. "I hate when they all go on the runs. They're either getting into shoot outs or getting into fresh pussy."

Adelaide laughed. "Goodness, Miss Gemma. Surely Clay loves you enough to survive any gunfight and ignore any other girl."

The queen shrugged. "There are rules about it." There was a note in her voice that made Adelaide pause. The redhead gave her a slow, gentle kiss on the cheek, as much comfort as she knew to offer.

"You can always shoot him when he gets back."

That finally brought laughter—barely—from Gemma. "Yeah, maybe." There was a lull, then Gemma pushed her towards the car. "You better go. The boys tend to get jittery when things aren't on time."

With one last wave, Adelaide pulled out of the garage and onto the dark streets.

Jax was helping her make breakfast, and she was teaching him her recipes. A trade-off that worked well, and time for them to spend together. "How was the drive?"

"Oh," Adelaide stirred some crepe batter. "Soothing."

Jax glanced over his shoulder. "Happy called. Said you entertained all the men."

"Mhm," she laughed softly in memory. "We danced again, for show. That man, Happy, he's a good dancer."

Jax shook his head in amusement. "Of course that's what you think of him." The implication that her impression was far-left was very clear.

"I think more of him. I can see something rather crazy in him. But he dances well with me, and I like his voice." She began cooking the batter. "How was Nevada?"

"Oh," a smile twitched his lips at his playful mocking. "Soothing."

She slid him a look of knowing amusement. "And how is Abel?"

"Stable." Jax was quiet for a moment. "Getting better, they think."

"And Dr. Knowles?" Adelaide reached around him for a strawberry. "How are things with her?"

Jax sighed noisily. "We're not talking about this, Allie."

"Right," there was humor in her words. "Because you're still trying to get me into your bed."

"Babe, if I was really trying," pretty eyes raked her over sensually, "you wouldn't be able to resist."

Her laughter was loud and happy. "I'm sorry to inform you, Mr. Jackson, but as good as you are, you're not nearly as good as you think you are."

He chuckled and peered into the pan at the sausage he was cooking. "This looks done."

Adelaide peeked over his shoulder. "It is. Good job."

He removed the pan from the heat, dumping the meat onto a plate. "Thanks, darlin.'" His exit was accompanied by a quick ruffle of her hair, and her yelp of indignation.

The fundraiser was still in full swing, but she'd been tired and had ghosted off, back to the clubhouse.

And found the men in the garage.

With fire.

And screaming.

And then the screaming stopped.

Adelaide sank into the shadows, becoming part of them and watching as the doors opened. She could see Tig and Juice dragging something—a body—wrapped in a utility blanket to the back of a van. Chibs was conversing quietly with Jax, and Clay seemed to be looking everything over with approval.

The smell of burnt flesh hit her on the dry breeze, and she pressed a hand over her mouth to stop her gagging and coughing.

Torture.

They'd just tortured someone.

That was not for her to see. She knew that then. It was one of those things on the other side of the line she was to never cross.

Words were exchanged, then Juice jumped into the van, along with a few others, and disappeared out the gate. Half-Sac stayed behind, using a powerhose to clean away the—

She took a steadying breath. It was blood. And flesh. He was cleaning blood and flesh down the drain.

They were outlaws. She had heard the stories from locals in the town, from Hale. But they were kind to her, took care of her.

They were her friends.

Something dirty and amused bubbled in her throat. What would her father think? How his lip would curl, his words becoming barbed and poisonous.

And her mother, she would be proud. Proud of her daughter for finding the most powerful allies in the situation.

When she was sure no one would see, she slipped through the door. Whatever that man had done, whatever reason he'd given them to burn him alive, it was a good one.

Otherwise Jax would be on his way to her room right now, and not talking calmly with his brothers.

Odd, that in such a short time, she already knew some of them so well.

Adelaide spied the dark-haired doctor down the hall and quickened her pace. "Dr. Knowles!"

The poor woman jumped and spun, eyes wide and face sallow. Adelaide blinked and changed her approached to something entirely unthreatening. "Dr. Knowles," she paused in front of the other woman. "Hi, my name is Adelaide Jazra."

The doctor shook her hand, brow furrowed. "Hi. Can I help you?"

"Yes, doctor, please, walk with me." She was being grabbier than usual as she tugged gently on the doctor's arm.

The woman was still confused, but followed. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Adelaide did a quick rundown of the hall. "There's a man that's been tailing me. I wanted to be sure we were clear."

To her surprise, the doctor's sallow face paled more. "Do you, uh, would you like to file a report?"

"Oh, I've informed Deputy Sherriff Hale." Adelaide relaxed. "I simply wanted to introduce myself. I may be assisting with Abel's care, and I would like to know what I may need to do."

"Um," the dark-haired woman blinked, seeming to shake herself from some sort of stupor. "Right. I think Jax has mentioned you a few times. The runaway."

Adelaide smiled. "You are kinder with your adjectives than Miss Gemma is."

"Yeah, well," Dr. Knowles scoffed, "Gemma's never been kind with her adjectives." She peered down either end of the hall, then gestured to a door. "Abel's room is this way. He'll be in the NICU for a bit longer." She paused by the door. "You can call me Tara. Most of the club does."

"That is a very pretty name." Adelaide offered another smile, small and soft and the beginning of friendship. "You may call me Allie, if you wish."

Tara simply nodded and led her in silence. They stopped outside a soothingly darkened room, and Adelaide studied the tiny baby in the incubator.

"Allie, uh," Tara shook her head slightly, "this might come off wrong, but does Jax know you're here?"

"Yes, but not of my plan to meet you. I'm afraid the thought of an alliance between us would worry him."

Tara scoffed lightly. "Alliance against who? Gemma?"

Adelaide's look was deep and knowing and unsettling. "Is that who we need to be allied against?"

Tara blinked. "Come on. I'll show you everything."

"Thank you, Tara."

The party was loud and raucous, as they all were. Adelaide stood wedged between Chibs and Bobby, watching Half-Sac dance around the boxing ring.

She turned to her silvered friend. "You helped train him?"

Chibs half-shrugged. "He learned in the army. Before his ball got blown up."

Allie snickered. "Help train me."

Both Chibs and Bobby gave her a long, startled stare. She stared back evenly. Bobby shook his head. "The girls don't get in the ring."

"That's fine. I already know the basics. I'd simply like practice." She turned pleading, hopeful eyes on Chibs. "Can you practice with me?"

The Scot sighed. "Maybe." A somewhat rough brush-off, but she'd learned that they tended to become coarse when around others. She just nodded, giving him a quick kiss of thanks and moving off.

Queenie intercepted her. "And, where the hell do you think you're going?"

Adelaide snickered. "To find you."

"Lying whore." Queenie laughed. "C'mon. Me and some other girls found some guys. Have some fun tonight."

"I'll flirt," Adelaide agreed.

Her friend glowered. "You're so damn boring." Then she glanced over her shoulder. "If I had them always staring me down, though, I'd be boring, too."

Adelaide turned, also. Tig was watching her from across the lot, and gave a small smile when she caught his gaze. She smiled back, then turned to shrug at the raven-haired beauty. "My body already belongs to someone else."

Queenie stopped, staring at her with a gossiper's delight. "Oh, this is gonna be a good story."

Adelaide laughed. "Not really. Her name is Ximena. I call her Luna."

"Right, right," Queenie was nodding, gesturing she continue. "What else?"

"My father didn't approve of the relationship."

"Because she's a girl."

"Yes, and a darker-skinned Hispanic."

"Oh, shit, hun." Queenie sighed. "Did he threaten her or something?"

"Yeah, something." Adelaide shook off the heavy feel of the conversation. "So, I will flirt, and only flirt."

Queenie laughed. "Yeah, okay. Hey, question. So, are you only into pussy, or do you still take dick, too?"

Adelaide laughed, too, leaning into her friend as she threw an arm across her shoulders. "I like both." The group Queenie was leading them to looked up at their approach. Adelaide hesitated, whispering in her friend's ear, "I don't think they like me."

"They don't," Queenie shrugged. "They think you look down on us or something. And they feel like you're cheating."

"Cheating on what?"

Queenie sighed, pausing to face the redhead. "Look, hun, we become crow eaters because in this town, you either get out, or you hook it up with one of the club members. Some of these girls have been here for years; since they were seventeen or eighteen, waiting to be noticed and picked up by a member. You just showed up, and already have it in with at least three."

Adelaide cocked her head. "Chibs, Mr. Tigger, and Jax?"

Queenie nodded. "I know it's not your fault, and I know you don't think you're better than us white trash whores, but they don't know that. And besides, Tina said she saw you and Jax flirting in the kitchen one morning. She's been trying to get on _that_ dick for a while now." The raven-haired woman nudged her and smiled.

Adelaide laughed. "I'm not interested in them like that. They're my friends."

"I know." Queenie was nodding, and cupped Adelaide's face gently. "Just try and understand where they're coming from."

"I do," Adelaide nodded, too. "I understand."

"Good." Queenie gave her a quick kiss. "Now, to the dick," and continued pulling Adelaide to the group.

Greetings from the girls were tense, but one of the men, Django, welcomed her onto his lap, and nodded understanding when she quietly told him it would be flirting only.

"So," Adelaide looked at the girl who'd spoken. A dyed-blonde with pretty eyes. Tina, probably. "You're the runaway rich bitch."

"Yes," she tilted her head in affirmation.

The blonde leaned towards her, posture bordering aggressive. "Why you still here, then? Can't you just ask Daddy for the money to leave?"

Queenie's eyes shot to the redhead, and Adelaide shook her head infinitesimally. This was her fight.

"I am still here because after my father had his driver try to beat me and my girlfriend into the hospital due to my refusal to sign a marriage agreement, he pulled all the money from the accounts he could access, and had his other rich businessmen friends freeze the accounts he couldn't." Her voice was even and calm, despite the ever-growing shock on the faces around her. Django's hand was a soothing heat rubbing up and down her leg.

The blonde scoffed. "What? You think your sob story—?"

"I wasn't done." Adelaide's voice dropped in pitch, lower and harder. "I still haven't answered your other question. If I call my father to ask for money, he will have someone track the call, and will show up here and have the entire club and anyone associated arrested just to spite me, he will have someone beat me again, then he will drag me back to the East Coast and force me into a marriage for his own business purposes."

"Fuck-ing Christ," Django hissed in her ear. Adelaide gave his hand a squeeze, as much comfort for him as it was for her.

She wasn't done yet. "No, I don't think my sob story will make you like me or feel sorry for me. I was simply answering your questions. If you're so desperate for the attention of the men I call my friends, you can always go talk to them yourself." Her smile was anything but friendly. Nasty and cruel and full of vindictive satisfaction. "I'll even help you through introductions."

Django coughed with stifled laughter, and a proud smirk twitched on Queenie's lips. The blonde's eyes narrowed and her cheek ticked, but she settled back into the lap of the member she was sitting on.

"So," Queenie was almost glowing with delight at her friend's quietly calm shut-down of her fellow crow eater, "now that the bitch fest is done with, let's move on to something more fun, yeah?"

Adelaide started slightly, turning surprised and gleeful eyes on her friend. Queenie caught her look. "What?"

"You just sounded like me." The redhead laughed. "That's how I talk."

Queenie thought back over for a moment. "Damn, bitch, you're right. I never ended my sentences with 'yeah' before you came along."

Django chuckled, pulling Adelaide back against his chest. "You better not change how I talk. I don't wanna sound like no prissy bitch."

Adelaide scoffed in mock outrage. "I do not!"

Queenie nodded, and a few of the other girls did, too. Except Tina. But that was okay. "You do, hun. Like you're from some movie of British royalty or some shit like that."

Adelaide looked around. "Really?"

"Yeah, baby," it was another dark-haired girl, with soulful brown eyes and lips painted bright crimson. Zay, she'd said her name was. "I guess the guys think it's charming."

"You sound like a posh bitch," it was a third girl. Lea.

Adelaide's show-down with the blonde seemed to have deemed her worthy of their companionship.

The redhead laughed. "I suppose I look like one, too, yeah?"

"Oh, there it is!" Queenie crowed with laughter. "'Yeah?' Yeah?'" She was mocking her friend playfully.

Adelaide covered her face. "Okay, okay, I'll stop."

"She'll stop," Queenie's eyes were sparkling with mirth, "yeah?"

The cool night was warm with laughter and good humor, and Django held her in his lap and arms, a protective barrier of heat. When it was creeping into the early hours of the morning and the party was winding down, Adelaide stood with a yawn, Django following suit.

"You stay in the clubhouse, right?" She nodded. He held out his arm with a smile. "I'll walk you to your room."

He ended up staying the night. No sex; she stayed true to her warning of just flirting, and he stayed true to his acceptance of it. He didn't question the robe over her satin nightclothes, or her request he sleep in sweatpants _and_ a t-shirt.

When she curled close, she realized he smelled cleaner than Jax did. He didn't smoke. She hadn't seen him light one cigarette the entire night. With nervous movements, she gave him a soft kiss, her lips barely brushing his. "Goodnight, Django."

He simply ran a hand down her spine. "Goodnight, Allie."

He was gone when she woke up, but there was a paper on the pillow, with a smiley face and a phone number.

"Hands up, lass." Chibs paced slowly in front of her, studying her form. She did as ordered, falling into a comfortable, neutral stance. He paused. "Who taught you?"

"My mother."

Tig reclined on a chair, watching with Opie. Chibs raised his eyebrows. "The same person who taught you to drive, shoot, and throw a knife."

"Yes." Her small grin promised trouble and glimmered with secrets. "She is a very talented woman."

Chibs's eyebrows crept upwards and Tig snickered.

The Scot struck fast and viper-like, but Allie was quick. She ducked and danced away, moving lightly on the balls of her feet. They held position for a moment, then he struck again. She blocked and parried, and it was his turn to go defensive.

They carried on for a few minutes, and Jax joined the audience, slouching into the seat beside Opie.

"So," it was a slow drawl, and laughter whispered along his words, "you let the kid into your bed last night."

Allie glanced his way and Chibs struck again. She ducked and spun, slamming an elbow into his stomach and buying enough time to escape to the other side of the ring.

"Django?"

"Yeah, yeah," Tig joined in the teasing, "that was his name."

Jax watched her closely. Her form was better even than Half-Sac's, and Chibs had yet to get a hit on her. "I thought you liked them older and more experienced."

Allie blew out a breath of laughter. "Are you jealous, habibi?"

Tig pulled a face. "Habibi? What?"

"Arabic," was Chibs's explanation.

Tig turned confused eyes to Jax and Opie. "Arabic?"

"My mother is Lebanese," her explanation was breathless. "French and Arabic are the main languages. I'm also fluent in Spanish."

Chibs at least let her wait to finish explaining before he launched himself at her.

It was fast and vicious. Feral.

The Scot had the fighting style of an angry kid taught on the street, all coiled strength and brutality. He knew how much punishment the body could take and keep going. There was no holding back, no softening of blows. He was snarls and thorns and lightening incarnate.

The little redhead moved like flame and wind, twisting and dancing light on her feet, meeting her partner blow for blow. She knew punishment, too, and used the intimate knowledge of it to land blows that would cause maximum pain but minimum damage.

The audience of three was silent, watching closely. Even Jax, bent on taunting her to distraction, was quiet, caught in the whirl of dangerous beauty that was the sparring. The silver in Chibs's hair glinted and gleamed with sweat in the sunlight, his lightening. Allie's deep red was sparkling and glimmering as it fell from the braids she'd tied it into. Flame.

Tig leaned around Opie to Jax. "Brother, we really should put her in the ring next time. I know what the rules say, but…" he trailed off, gesturing to the ring.

Jax nodded slowly, considering.

The usual fights in the ring were just boxing. Street matches. This was something else.

She grunted softly, Chibs's elbow finding home in her ribs. She reacted with a forceful kick to his knee that dropped him. He dragged her down with him.

They kept going, the fight more wrestling now. Jax flicked out the last of his cigarette. "Do you guys want to take a break?"

He thought for a moment they hadn't heard him, but then Allie paused, poised over her friend, a knee placed strategically at his groin, an elbow at his throat. "I don't know," she held gazes with Chibs. "Do we?"

He chuckled. "Aye, lass."

She smiled, panting, then stood with a fluid grace Jax hadn't ever seen her move with. She helped the Scot up, and he groaned, bent over slightly. "Shit, Allie. You don't pull punches."

She had rolled up her shirt, studying the bruises and scratches already forming. Jax just—

He stared. They all did.

She'd had a bared midriff at that party weeks ago, but it'd been dark and they'd already been drunk.

Her stomach was pure, rippling muscle, formed from years of dancing and probably training with her mom. That wasn't what made them stare, though. It was the discolorations that weren't from Chibs.

Scars and permanent bruises.

Opie was the first to react. "Jesus Christ."

Jax stood, moving to the ring and staring up at her. Anger and confusion and something barely contained boiled hard and cold in his stomach. "What is this, Allie?"

"Ah," she glanced down, past the new marks, and the relaxed sort of contentedness that had layered over her from the fight drained away. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Jax's voice was tight. He would not deal well with her half-answers and riddles this time. "What the hell happened?"

"Um," she began to lower the shirt, but he grabbed it and yanked it back up. Tig stood, too, coming beside Jax, and Chibs moved closer. "Sometimes, when a person bruises, the blood vessels don't heal fully. It's a sort of mild internal hemorrhaging. Not life-threatening, but very ugly." She sighed, trying to tug her shirt down again. Jax gave her a warning glance, and she stopped. "They're common on rape victims, from where the attacker held them tightly to restrain them."

"Shit." Tig paced away, and Jax's cheek ticked.

Allie shook her head frantically. "No, no, I wasn't raped, I was just giving an example. These are just from the night when I told Marcus I wouldn't join the marriage agreement."

Jax's fingers flexed around her shirt, simmering in anger. "I'm going to kill your dad."

"No, you're not," she finally succeeded in pulling her shirt from his grip and back down to cover her stomach. "That would require him coming here, and I would prefer that not happen."

Jax shook his head and moved back to his seat. "He's a piece of shit."

She nodded. "I know."

Chibs shared a look with his VP, then ran a hand down Allie's braids. "C'mon, darling. Another round."

She smiled, grateful for his blatant change of conversation topic. They began their dance again, lightening and flame.

"Oh," she ducked and blocked, aiming a kick of her own, "what is Tara so scared of?"

"What?" Jax's head snapped in her direction.

"When I saw her at the hospital, she looked scared." Allie moved to the far side of the ring for a quick break, glancing at Jax. "I've seen that look often enough." She didn't add she'd seen it in the mirror. She didn't have to.

His brow furrowed. "I don't know. She hasn't said anything."

"Oh," she flitted back towards Chibs, "maybe it's of the man tailing me? Does she have a tail, too?"

That was enough to make everyone pause. Chibs even dropped his stance. Tig was the one to go, "What?"

"Ah," Allie grinned sheepishly, "I should have mentioned this earlier."

"Yeah, you think?" the curly-haired man had an odd, feral edge to his movements. "Who's tailing you?"

"I don't know." She sighed, realizing sparring was probably done with for now. "It's been four men alternatively. They follow me when I leave the garage sometimes. They've never done anything. One time one came into the parlour and ordered an ice cream, but had another waitress serve him."

Jax was close to glowering. "How long has this been happening?" His voice was becoming the low growl of anger.

"A week, about."

"Jesus, Allie, why didn't you say anything?"

She offered a half-shrug. "I can handle it. I don't feel threatened."

Tig scoffed. "This again?" He paced towards her again. "Didn't you pay attention when Jax said it doesn't matter what you can handle?"

She huffed lightly. "I did."

Chibs shook his head. "What are we goin' to do with you?"

Allie shrugged again and Jax rubbed a hand down his face. Opie studied her. "Do you have a gun?"

"Yeah. My own, registered, and Gemma's let me borrow one of her. Just in case."

The brown-hair man glanced at his brother. "If she can shoot, we don't need to worry, bro."

Jax sighed. "Were they white or brown?"

"White."

Knowing looks were shared. Allie waited patiently. Jax sighed again, the sound calmer than before. "I swear, Allie, if you don't start taking this shit seriously, I will tie you up and lock you in a room somewhere."

She smiled flirtatiously, trying to break the mood. "I knew you were into the kinky things."

"Jesus," but Chibs was chuckling. Jax shook his head, but he was smiling, too.

Allie winked. "Just make sure Tara likes the same things."

Opie, Tig, and Chibs howled with laughter. Jax's smile fell into another glower.

 _Another bit of backstory to the mystery that is Adelaide._

 _Let me know if you guys like where this is going!_

 _Read, review._

 _Kisses!_


	6. Props and Mayhem

**Props and Mayhem**

 _" I've killed so many times,  
_

 _But I can't save the world from the creatures that won't die. "_

~ Props and Mayhem, Pierce the Veil ~

###

"Allie!"

The redhead paused at the call, turning. It was Zay, the crow eater from the party a few nights ago. She smiled. "Good afternoon, Zay."

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Jesus, you're so formal. I need a favor."

"Sure." She set down the boxes she'd been carrying. "What is it?"

"My little sister is having a dance at the high school. I want you to do her hair." Zay reached into her pocket, pulling out a wad of cash. "I'll pay you."

Adelaide shook her head. "No need. Of course I'll help. Does your sister know what hairstyle she'd like?"

Zay hesitated. "You're sure?"

Adelaide nodded. "Yes."

"Right, well," she slid her money back into her pocket, "she said something high fashion. Like from the Kardashians or whatever model."

Adelaide thought for a moment. "I can do most of those. I've practiced often on myself. Should I put together a list of possible styles so she can choose?"

"Perfect." Zay hesitated another moment. "Thanks, baby. I owe you one."

"No you don't." Adelaide smiled kindly. "I like doing hair. When is this going to happen?"

"Well," Zay looked sheepish, "the party is tomorrow."

Adelaide beamed. "Perfect! Some of the men have a run, so they've let me off work, and the parlour is closed for holiday. What time should I come over? Or is she coming here?"

Zay grinned. "Is four good?"

"Yes."

"Great." She turned to leave, then paused. "Allie."

The redhead had picked up her boxes again, balancing them on her hip. "Hm?"

The crow eater studied her for a long moment. "I can see why they like you so much."

"Oh," Adelaide tilted her head slightly in mild confusion. "Thank you."

A ghost of a grin crossed Zay's face. "Don't break too many hearts. Save some for me." She winked. "Yeah?"

Adelaide laughed. "Deal."

Zay waved as she drove away. Tig ventured from the garage where he'd been monitoring. "Everything okay?"

Adelaide set her boxes on the office desk and straightened. "Yes." The curly-haired man looked unconvinced, and she peered up at him. "What would be wrong?"

He studied her. "We heard some of the girls were giving you trouble."

"They aren't." Being aloof and unfriendly wasn't necessarily 'giving trouble.'

Her friend just made a noise of skeptical agreement and wandered back into the garage. Adelaide sighed with an affectionate grin. "Mr. Tigger." He looked back at her. "You don't need to try to protect me from everything."

He scoffed and gave a small smile. "Yeah, sweetheart, I do."

She opened her mouth to argue, only to be met with a quelling look. Her response was something exasperated, and he huffed soft laughter as he returned to his work in the garage.

###

Zay's little sister was a dark-haired vision, just like the crow eater. Long, luxurious hair and piercing eyes, she was a picture of modelesque beauty.

The afternoon was full of laughter and boy gossip. Like Zay, the girl wanted to become a club girl. Her goal was to become old lady of one of the sergeants. "It's always the crazy ones that are the best ones, you know?"

Adelaide thought of Tig, and Happy, and nodded soft agreement that yes, she did know.

Zay just gave her a playfully suggestive look. "Oh, little sis, Allie knows all right."

It had been months since she'd done someone's hair other than her own, and the going was slow, with some backtracking. That was okay, though. The sun was still high in the sky and they had good food to nibble on as they went.

It was a good two hours before Adelaide seemed done, and Zay nodded slow approval. The younger girl glowed with pleasure, scampering off to slip into her dress. Zay gave Adelaide a considering look. "You could always live with us, you know."

The redhead blinked in surprise. "You don't know me very well."

Zay shrugged a shoulder lazily. "Yeah, but my sister likes you. She's a good judge of character." The crow eater made a gesture of noncommittal. "Just think about it. I know living at the club is convenient, but if you ever get tired of the smell of smoke and old pussy, you can come here."

Adelaide smiled. "Thank you, Zay. You're kind."

Zay scoffed. "Now that's not something a girl like me hears everyday."

"Well," they shared a small, secret smile, "I suppose that's what I'm here for."

The younger girl returned with a prance and a beautiful dress. A very prospective-biker-girl dress. Adelaide appraised it and nodded approval. "Gorgeous, love. All the boys will be after you tonight."

The girl grinned and glanced at her sister nervously before turning her gaze back to the redhead. "You know, I turn eighteen next week. I was hoping maybe, after, I could come to a club party?"

It took a moment for Adelaide to realize she was asking her. "Oh, that's not my decision. It's probably up to your sister."

Pleading eyes turned to Zay, and the crow eater groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Yes. But don't be a whore. I don't feel like taking you to get an abortion or whatever."

The girl nodded, delighted, and Adelaide eyed her dress. "Would you be wearing that?"

"Um," she looked down at the outfit, "maybe?"

Another beseeching turn to her sister. Zay groaned again. "Yes, yes, fine, whatever. Wear whatever shit you want."

This time she didn't contain her squeal of delight and gave both older girls a quick hug of gratitude before dancing away. "The party starts soon. Can I take the car?"

Zay shared an exasperated look with Adelaide, and the redhead stifled giggles.

"Yeah. Keys are by the door."

"Thank you!" And the next thing they heard was the car zooming out of the driveway and down the street.

Zay shook her head. "Little bitch," but there was an affectionate tug on her lips. She turned to Adelaide. "Stay for dinner. I heard you've been cooking some good shit at the clubhouse. Teach me."

So, she did.

The small house was full of good smells and sweet happiness, and it was nearing dark when Adelaide finally left for the clubhouse.

She noticed her tail about two blocks into the drive. This time, though, all four men were together. Something cold and certain slithered into her stomach. A hit squad. They'd been tracking her, and had finally come together for the end game.

The gun, her gun, registered and licensed, was cool on her palm as she pulled it from her purse. Gemma's pistol was in her glove compartment, but for what she was about to do, she'd need the legal one.

Her next move was the phone call. Jax was busy far as she could remember. Something with Tara. Chibs and Tig were not. Busy with Tara.

It was Chibs she called. He was the least volatile of the two options.

"Aye."

"It's Allie."

There must've been a quiver in her voice. "What's going on, lass?"

She turned down a road, driving as slow as she dared and turning off all her lights. Dark driving was illegal and dangerous, but in this instance, it might be the thing that saved her life. "There's a bit of a situation. I'm going to Jax's house. Where are you?"

"TM. What situation?" His voice was nearing that level of dangerous anger, the one that said she'd better give good answers.

The door to the house was locked, but that was an easy obstacle to get past. Inside was dark and half put-together, but the layout was perfect for what she had planned. "Nothing too serious. Tell Jax I'll try not to trash his house, yeah?"

There was some mumbling on the other end of the line, then Chibs declared, "I'm coming."

"No, you're not. It'll be handled by the time you get here."

"What," his voice was biting, "is going on?"

The door handle creaked, and Adelaide let out a slow breath. "Just a moment." She set the phone on the counter and began the countdown. If her estimations were correct, ten was the count. Four men, ten seconds.

The first two crept around either corner, trying to box her. Her first volley of shots found home in their firing arms, the second in a knee each. The other two rushed in, angry and intent on killing. Shoulder, knee, and one got brave, using his off hand to shoot. His aim had been for her head, presumably, but he missed and the bullet grazed her shoulder. She yelped and shot him through the wrist.

His scream was unexpectedly satisfying.

" _Jesus Christ!"_ Chibs's exclamation was loud enough to be heard without speaker. " _What the hell is going on_?"

Adelaide picked up the phone, a little breathless from adrenaline. "Situation neutralized. I'll see you later, yeah?"

She hung up, but not before hearing his warning snarl of her name.

The next call was to the emergency line. Hale showed up within minutes, gun drawn. Adelaide was standing calmly in the kitchen, watching the four men squirm uncomfortably in the bonds she'd crafted out of duct tape found in a drawer.

"Christ," Hale breathed out when he saw the kitchen. Ice blue eyes scanned her form. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Never mind the blood dripping down her arm. She nodded to her assailants. "These are the men I told you had been tailing me. Tonight, they tried to attack me."

Hale had eloquent eyebrows. "And instead they end up bleeding and taped on the kitchen floor of Jax Teller's house."

Adelaide gave a sheepish shrug. "Only place I could think of."

The deputy sighed, holstering his gun. "I'll need your firearm for inspection."

"Of course." She handed it over easily. "Certified and licensed. Would you like that, too?"

"It'll be in the system." He looked again at the men. "These are Nords. Part of Darby's crew. Why are they following you?"

"You'll have to ask them, love." A motorcycle roared into the driveway, and she sighed with amusement. "Ah, that will be the worrisome biker." Sure enough, Chibs burst through the door, weapon drawn. Drawn and holstered as soon as he saw Hale. The redhead smiled at the deputy. "Get them to the hospital, yeah?"

She'd barely approached the Scot when he grabbed her, scanning her from head to toe. "What the shit happened?" Dark, angry eyes honed in on the graze, and he cursed sharply. "You, hospital, now."

Hale made a noise, and they both looked back at him. "I'm going to need a statement."

She nodded. "I'll be at St. Thomas. Come keep me company."

Chibs scoffed and Hale sighed. Impatient and angry with worry, her silver friend near dragged her to his bike. "Get on." She did. Now was not the time to argue.

The hospital was slow at night, and her wound was treated immediately. She hissed through her teeth as they cleaned and bandaged it, and Chibs offered his hand silently. Small fingers laced through his, squeezing away her pain and pulling him closer. Eventually, he was directly beside her and she buried her face against him. He sighed, but let her.

The nurse smiled hesitantly, wary of the leather-clad man. "Alright, you're done. Because it's a gunshot injury, I have to file it with the police."

Adelaide peeked out from Chibs's cut. "Deputy Hale already knows. He's on his way."

As she spoke, an ambulance shrieked up, followed by Hale's police Jeep. The nurse just nodded and moved off, making room for the approaching officer. He took a look at her positioning against Chibs, but didn't say anything about it.

"Okay, Allie, I need everything."

"Well," she shifted slightly, "I told you a bit ago I was being tailed by four men, alternatively. Filed the report and everything. This evening I was at a friend's house, and when I left I noticed them following me. I lured them to Jax's house because I've been there once before, so I knew his kitchen would work for laying an ambush."

Hale just looked shocked. Chibs was stone, not giving away anything other than his ice anger.

The officer shook himself from his stupor after a moment. "Why didn't you call the police?"

Adelaide gave him an even look. "I would've been dead by the time you arrived."

He seemed skeptical. "How did you know they were following you?"

"I saw them." Hale made a small gesture of irritation, and she smiled slightly. "My mother has taught me how to identify a tail."

"Right," Hale murmured, scribbling continuously in his notebook. "And why were you sure they were going to hurt you?"

"Because they were all together, rather than just a single man."

"That could mean anything."

"No, it couldn't, deputy." It was her calm, sure tone that convinced him.

He sighed, closing his notebook. "You're free to leave. There may be follow-up questions." Hale hesitated then added softly, "Be careful, Allie." It was accompanied by a pointed look at Chibs. The Scot met his gaze indifferently, turning to leave when Allie tugged on his hand gently. Hale eyed their clasped hold, but said nothing.

Chibs remained silent in his fury out into the parking lot, and Allie pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles.

"Please don't be angry."

He didn't respond, simply handing her his helmet and settling onto his bike. His first words since the house made an appearance once they reached the clubhouse. "We will talk about this later."

He stalked away, but not without making sure she was following. He gestured silently down the hall, and she grinned. "Am I being sent to my room for timeout?" Eyes narrowed and she sighed. "Yes, fine."

She was at her door when she heard his quiet murmur, "Don't ever scare me like that again, Allie."

She looked over her shoulder. He wasn't looking at her, and already had a drink in his hand. She nodded once. "I'll try."

He sighed. "Good enough."

She hesitated. "Goodnight, Chibs."

He didn't answer.

###

It was early in the morning, still dark hours, when ruckus and groaning drew Adelaide from her room. She ventured out cautiously. There was a man bleeding out on the table in the chapel. Chaos and blood and Clay looked beyond angry. He caught sight of her lingering in the hall. "Can you help?"

She tipped her head. "What happened?"

"He got shot."

She grimaced. "I'm trained in emergency first aid, not combat medicine."

Clay scowled. "Then get out. Go back to your room or make us some food or something. Be a decent club girl for once."

Adelaide bristled and considered arguing, but the injured man yelled and Clay arched a brow, and she flicked her hair over her shoulder and spun, stalking into the kitchen.

Chibs cursed from where he was tending the bleeding man. "Where is Jax?"

Clay's scowl deepened. "Shit if I know."

Adelaide just combed methodically through the kitchen, pulling out ingredients and beginning her work. A glance at the clock showed it to be about four in the morning. In two hours, she could start making breakfast, too.

Time passed in breaks of slow then fast, and Gemma marched into the clubhouse around five-thirty, right up to Clay. "No call, not even a text." She smacked him in the chest. "How could I have known it wasn't you bleeding out of your ass on the table?"

Adelaide coughed down snickers, half-paying attention as Clay attempted to reason for mercy and forgiveness. Soup bubbled merrily on the stove, and she began taking out the breakfast supplies.

Gemma appeared in the doorway, done with Clay for the moment. "Hey, baby, how you holding up?"

"Oh," Adelaide threw a quick smile over her shoulder. "I'm good."

Brown eyes zeroed in on her bandage. "Christ, now what the hell happened to you?"

"Someone tried to kill me." She turned off the soup's heat and ladled some into a small bowl. "Would you like pancakes and cloud eggs for breakfast, or waffles and frittata?"

Gemma yanked her around, nearly sloshing the soup, lifting her arm to inspect it. "You don't just gloss over the fact someone tried to kill you." She pursed her lips. "Who was it?"

Adelaide carefully set the bowl on the counter, readying for anymore of the queen's manhandling. "The same men who have been tailing me for the past week."

Gemma just stared. "Shit, Allie, you _tell_ the club things like this."

"Chibs knows." Adelaide gave a sheepish grin. "And he's angry about how I handled it." She moved slowly around the matriarch. "I'll tell you the story later, yeah? But now I have some soup for the injured."

Gemma nodded once and stepped aside, allowing the redhead out of the kitchen. Chibs glanced up at her approach, as indifferent towards her as she'd ever seen. She sighed inwardly. That would be a conversation for later, too.

She set the bowl of soup on the table and crouched down so the man could see her face. "Hi."

Eyes in a pallid face fluttered open. "You're the prettiest one so far." His accent was pure Irish.

Adelaide smiled. "My name is Allie. You're likely dehydrated and most definitely in shock. I have some soup for you, Thai. It's a good healing soup and will help your body compensate for blood loss and injury."

The Irishman opened his mouth obediently, and she gently fed him spoonfuls. Clay scoffed from where he was observing in the doorway. "Don't you make anything normal?"

"This is normal." Even she could hear the bite in her voice. "In Thailand."

"We aren't in Thailand."

Her eyes were snarling as she turned to look at him. "Unfortunate. Though, you probably wouldn't like it. As uncultured as you are." She returned to slowly feeding the Irishman. "Uncouth swine."

Chibs's eyebrows rose slightly, and a small something twitched on the corner of his lips. The only response he'd had to her since he'd dropped her off. At least, she was amusing him.

And the Irishman. "Mother of Christ, lass, where were you raised?" He laughed, then groaned in pain.

"An apartment in New York with my mother, with cotillion classes since I was about twelve down in the countryside of Virginia, courtesy of my father."

He eyed her speculatively, then closed his eyes, head sinking to rest against the table again. Adelaide stood, bringing the now empty bowl with her. Gemma was waiting in the kitchen. "You know, insults only work when the other person understands them."

"Then I suppose he can be insulted by the fact that my knowledge seems to exceed his." She set the dish in the sink and sighed. "That was rude. I apologize."

Gemma waved it off. "Just keep cooking, sweetheart. I'm going to go find Jax and drag his ass back here."

Adelaide made a noise of amusement and started on breakfast, thoroughly entertained by the new argument now happening between the king and queen.

###

Cameron had been taken care of and Tara was gone. Allie was like a spirit presence, flitting around the background, appearing when they needed something but otherwise staying out of the way. Chibs sighed. That would be because of him; he'd scared her off, no doubt.

"Jackie boy, we need to talk." Because damn it all, but she had only briefly mentioned the men following her, and had then set an ambush for them by herself. Capable, yes. Smart, no, not necessarily.

His VP looked at him curiously. "What's up?"

Chibs sank tiredly into a seat. "Nords attacked Allie last night."

"Jesus Christ." Jax rubbed a hand down his face tiredly. "What happened?"

"She didn't tell me much. Only that she was setting an ambush at your house. She took four of them down."

Jax just stared. "By herself?"

"Aye."

"With what gun?"

"Her own, apparently. Makes everything legal in the name of self-defense, especially because Nords are a known criminal enterprise." Chibs couldn't deny the brilliance of her plan. He glanced around, eyeing the brothers from other charters. "I dunno what shit went down last night with you, but you've gotta get her straight. She won't listen to me or Tiggy."

Jax sighed. "This is some shit, brother."

"Aye."

The blonde groaned softly. "Where is she? I better talk to her before the other men try to."

Chibs almost chuckled. "Smart idea. She got lip with Clay earlier. She's liable to start a goddamn war right now. I'd check the kitchen. She's been cooking food nonstop."

Jax raised his brow slightly. "Think she's in shock?"

"I didn't help." It was a quiet admission. "I was so angry. How she handled everything," he paused with a sigh, "she could've been killed. She almost got shot; bullet grazed her arm." Something sardonic rose in his throat. "Christ, Jackie, how'd a little debutante gash get us so twisted up?"

Jax echoed his scoffed laughter. "You and Tig brought her home."

"We ain't even getting pussy from her." Chibs watched her flit silently to Opie and speak quietly with him for a moment. "She's hardly worth this, brother."

"I'd agree, except we have her doing runs for us, and she makes some damn good food." Jax stood with a tired drag to his movements. "Keep me informed."

"Will do." Chibs took another moment to study the redhead, then shook his head. "One hell of a night."

A nearby crow eater nodded her agreement, and Chibs welcomed her into his lap, happy for temporary relief.

###

Jax cornered her near the bathroom. "What the hell happened last night?"

She sighed and turned to face him. It took him a moment to realize her hair was loose down her back. The first time he'd ever seen it free outside of her room. Bags formed shadows under her eyes and there was a decidedly exhausted slump to her shoulders.

"Hello, Jax."

He reached for her, gripping her chin and tilting it to inspect her face, before continuing his search down her body. The bandage padding her arm caught his attention, and he rubbed the skin around it gently. "You gotta tell me what went down."

She sighed, pulling away and crossing her arms protectively in front of her chest. "Those men I told you about. They tried to kill me last night. I set an ambush in your kitchen." There was a pause, then, "I think they left bullet holes. I apologize."

Jax shook his head. "You think I care about that?"

Allie eyed him for a moment. "Are you mad at me, too?" Her voice was small and resigned, as sad as he'd ever heard.

"No," he pulled her close, tucking her under against his chest. "Yes, but no. You should've let one of us handle it. You should've told us everything from the beginning."

"I told you I can take care of myself." Her words were muffled by his shirt.

He ran a hand down her hair. It was soft and long and luscious; she should wear it loose more often. "I told you that means shit."

She tried to pull away again. "Leave me alone, please. I'm tired and don't want to fight."

He didn't let her go. "No fight, darlin.'" It took him a moment to realize the light reflecting off her cheeks were because of tears. He brushed them away carefully with his thumbs. "Hey, hey." She sniffled and offered a weak smile of reassurance. His brow furrowed. "Are you in shock?"

She shrugged, not quite meeting his gaze. "Maybe. I haven't processed this situation entirely, I think."

"C'mon," he draped an arm over her shoulder. "You go back to your room, shower and sleep. Don't worry about taking care of the boys."

Allie began to turn back towards the kitchen. "Clay said I need to make food."

Definitely in shock if she was listening to Clay. He grabbed her to him again, careful not to hold too tight. "Fuck's sake, Allie—"

She tugged weakly against his hold. "Please, Jax. I don't understand what I did wrong, but I know you guys are angry about it. Don't lecture me."

He held against her struggling, drawing her back against his body. She was still crying. Silent tears that sparkled silver. With one large sweep, she was in his arms. She squirmed and he squeezed. "For once, will you just do what you're told?"

She squeaked indignantly, and he gave her a small smile. The walk to her room was short and he set her gently on the bed. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No." She glanced at the clock. "What time is it?"

"Time for sleep, darlin.'"

"No, no," she tried to crawl off the bed, only to be held back by Jax. "I need to brush my hair. And street clothes shouldn't be slept in."

He stared. "You're shitting me." She stared back, entirely serious. He almost rolled his eyes. "Where are your clothes?"

"Top drawer."

Her brush was on the dresser, and he grabbed that, too, tossing them at her. "I'll be back in five minutes. You better be asleep."

"You're not my father."

He paused in her doorway. "I can give you lots of reasons to call me 'daddy,' princess."

She giggled and he closed the door with a smile. True to his word, he returned five minutes later. She was huddled under her blankets, hair brushed and out of street clothes. She looked asleep, but tired eyes fluttered open at his approach.

"Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay for a bit?"

He sighed, running his fingers along her forehead. "No. Got club business to take care of." A stroke of brilliant hit him. "I'm sorry."

She nodded understanding and pressed a soft kiss to his palm. He closed her door quietly behind him and moved back to the main part of the clubhouse. Chibs held a giggling crow eater in his lap, hands half up her shirt. The VP sauntered over. "Leave."

The girl wisely scurried away. Chibs sighed. "I was enjoying that, brother."

"I did my part," he leaned against a chair and lit a cigarette. "Your turn."

The Scot groaned but stood. She was curled into bed, and he almost thought she was asleep, until she called after him. "Jax sent you in?"

"Aye." He hesitated by the door. She hadn't yet invited him into her room.

She did now, silently. He moved forwards slowly, sitting on the edge of her bed. She blinked up at him. "Why are you so angry?"

He shook his head. "Dunno, lass. You shouldn't ever have to do things like that."

"But I know how to. I can do it."

"You can't handle it." The bite returned to his voice. "Look at you! You're in shock, and you didn't even kill them."

She winced at his harsh tone. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie."

Her eyes flashed. "Don't yell."

His fingers twitched, itching to—

Do something.

Grab or hold or slap or, or—

Something.

She sighed. "Goodbye, Chibs."

"No."

She arched a brow. "No?"

"No." He kicked off his shoes, sliding off his cut. "You've been crying."

She watched him with a wary stillness. "Yes."

He paused, deciding to humor her. "May I lay next to you?"

A small smile cracked her frozen features. "You may. Thank you for asking."

He settled beside her and she reclined slowly against his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her across his body. "You terrified me." His voice rumbled low and soft through his chest. "All I had was a phone call, and I heard gunshots and screaming. Do you understand?"

She pressed close against him. "I think so."

There was a moment of silence. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't."

"Okay." He tucked an arm under his head, gently rubbing her back with the other. "Go to sleep, sweetheart."

"What's happening? Will it be fixed when I wake up?" There was quiet laughter in her questions.

He smiled. "Probably not."

"That's okay."

"Aye."

###

 _Okay, first, I am so sorry for the week delay. I got back from Europe and my boyfriend surprised me with a week of time in the mountains with no wifi. It was awesome to see him again after a month, but I felt bad for not warning you guys._

 _Second, regular formatting is back! (Aka I can now show separation between scenes lol) I'm back on my laptop, whereas for the previous two chapters I was using my Kindle to update and it took away my scene separation symbols :(_

 _Now... Allie is showing more of her badassery... thoughts? I like it, but I might be slightly biased haha_

 _Poor Chibby, she almost gave him a heart attack. And the cute little scene at the beginning with Tig- my heart just fluttered at the cuteness._

 _Needless to say, I'm enjoying my own story :D_

 _Read, review._

 _Kisses!_

 _P.S. My boyfriend totally looks like Charlie Hunnam, but with longer hair; like a Viking. That's how I got that description for Jax at the beginning of the story :)_


	7. Arsonist's Lullaby

_Hey, lovelies! This chapter is the wrap-up of season 1 (uh-oh)._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Arsonist's Lullaby**

 _" All you have is your fire,_

 _And the place you need to reach._

 _Don't you ever tame your demon,_

 _But always keep it on a leash. "_

~ Arsonist's Lullaby, Hozier ~

* * *

Chibs was replaced by Django. Jax and Tig had cornered him almost he moment he walked in, explaining in hard, quiet tones what happened. The younger man nodded understanding, accepting permission from his superiors to take spot as her comfort.

She stirred as the Scot left, blinking up at Django. "You're here."

He stripped quickly, pulling out his sleep clothes from his pack and changing in moments, slipping under the blankets beside her. "I am."

Her smile was bright and sleepy. "I think I missed you."

He pulled her right into his arms, letting her snuggle in and curl up, almost kitten-like. "I know I missed you, doll."

She closed her eyes again. "What's happening?"

"Damage control." A soft kiss pressed against her temple. "I know what happened. You need more sleep."

"Why are all you biker men," another small smile, "so overbearing and bossy?"

He gave her a little squeeze. "Because all you pretty city girls only know how to cause trouble."

She laughed and turned, giving him a quick kiss in greeting before pulling back an inch. She held there. He gazed at her evenly. Something of held-breaths and lingering thoughts hung between them, and then she kissed him again.

And again.

By the fourth kiss he shifted, situating her more comfortably on top of him. Liquid heat and silver fire, and when he slid his hands down to her waist, she moved against him. Small, barely much, but he hissed.

"Shit, darlin.'"

Something playful and wicked flickered in her smile. It started slow, him guiding her movements. When she hit a rhythm, though, she yanked his hands from her waist, pinning them to the bed. She wasn't strong enough to hold him down, not really, but he humored her.

Heat and fire and friction.

He trembled beneath her and cursed, ripping from her hold and grabbing her tight enough to bruise. She moaned softly, giving control to him once more. He cursed again, throwing her off him suddenly. She landed on the mattress, gasping and quivering.

"What's wrong?"

Django groaned painfully, gently taking her hand in his. "No sex, remember?"

"It wasn't sex."

"Allie, doll, I really want it to be. Don't make me lose control, please."

A sly smile twitched on her lips. "Was I making you lose control?" He slid her a _look_ , and she snickered. "I like this new power over you."

He scoffed and pulled her back against his chest, trying to ignore the raging hard-on. "Sleep."

"Bossy biker." Her smile softened.

He chuckled. "Pretty city girl."

###

"I'm here for Adelaide Jazra."

Tig and Juice formed a protective barrier in front of the kitchen door. Adelaide stretched up on her toes, peeking between their shoulders. It was a blonde lady—face twisted ugly with a snarl—with a badge hanging from one hip, gun from the other.

Tig lifted his chin slightly. "Why? She's not part of the club."

Juice crossed his arms, nodding silent agreement. The agent cocked a hip and smirked. "I know she's here. I'd just like to talk to her about the shooting, and any connecting possibilities."

Tig opened his mouth to argue, but Adelaide gently touched his shoulder. It was okay, she told him with a soft brush along his arm, she'd talk. She squeezed between them, plastering a bland smile on her face.

"How may I help you, agent?"

Her smile was just as ugly as her snarl. "I'm Agent June Stahl, ATF. I have questions about what happened the other night." Sharp eyes narrowed in on the bandage on her arm.

Adelaide gestured politely to one of the tables. "Would you like to sit?"

Stahl hesitated. "This would be a better conversation at the station."

"Oh, no, ma'am," her voice was pleasant and friendly. "I disagree. It'd be better here."

The agent's eyes switched to the two dark-dressed men hovering like deadly shadows behind the redhead. She nodded once, barely. "Yeah, okay." Her movements were just halting enough to show her discomfort.

Adelaide folded her hands and crossed her ankles, gazing at the agent expectantly. Stahl cleared her throat. "Tell me what happened the other night. Why would the Nords go after you?"

"I'm not sure." The bland smile was still in place, practiced and unsettlingly even. "You'll have to ask them, I'm afraid."

"Right, right," Stahl gave a flickering snake smile. "Does it have anything to do with your friends' gunrunning?"

Adelaide blinked. "What?"

Stahl's lips twitched with a smirk. "You didn't know? Your housemates are into some pretty nasty stuff. You almost got killed for it."

The debutante cocked her head, blinking again. Innocent. Young. Beautiful. All used to her advantage. "I don't believe you, Agent Stahl." The agent opened her mouth to argue, and Adelaide sniffed lightly. "Is that all, ma'am?" Ever the society girl, privileged and impatient with the dealings of those below her.

"Actually, no." Stahl had a bland smile of her own. "The men who attacked you. They have some pretty interesting gunshot wounds." She paused, and Adelaide stayed silent, waiting for her continue. "Perfectly severing the shoulder artery and shattering the kneecap." Stahl leaned back in her chair. "That's very impressive."

"Thank you."

When it was clear the redhead would say nothing else without prompting, the agent rested her elbows on the table. "The only people I know who have training like that tend to be special operations. Hell, even I don't shoot like that; none of the agents I know do."

Adelaide's smile shifted to something slightly crueler. "Maybe you should practice."

"Is that how you learned?"

"Yes."

"Who taught you?"

"Classified."

Her answer seemed to throw the agent for a loop. "What?"

"Classified." Vindictive satisfaction gleamed in Adelaide's eyes.

Stahl sputtered for a moment. "How is it classified? You don't have any type of security clearance." Adelaide stayed silent. Stahl pressed further. "Where did you learn?"

"Classified."

She tried again. "What else do you know?"

"Classified."

Stahl's cheek ticked. "You have better weapons' training then most government agents. Who-taught-you?"

"Classified."

The blonde's lips twisted into another snarl. "I'll find out, you know."

Adelaide giggled. "No, you won't." She leaned towards the agent. "You are desperate, clawing at anything you can to try and indict my friends on something you have twisted up so many different ways you don't even know the truth anymore. Desperate people make mistakes. You might not be at the top, but the fall is still a long way down."

As softly it was said, it seemed to rattle Stahl. "Are you threatening a federal agent?"

"No, ma'am, of course not." The bland smile returned. "If you misinterpreted it that way, I think that may indicate something. You may want to figure that out." She stood then, backing until she almost touched the two bikers still standing guard behind her. "Have a nice day, Agent Stahl."

Stahl moved slowly towards the door, seeming shocked that she was being dismissed in such a way. She had nothing to hold Adelaide on, though, and no reason to detain her. So, she walked to the door, lingering long enough to give another snarl before attempting to stalk out.

They watched her heel catch in the threshold, Tig and Juice snickering. Adelaide let a slow, satisfied smile curl on her lips as she sauntered back to the kitchen. There was a decidedly more confident swing in her hips as she stepped.

Tig chuckled. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"My mother."

"Of course," he leaned against the doorway and she tossed him a smile over her shoulder. "Was everything really classified?"

"Of course," she gave him that secret smile. "Just because I don't have a security clearance doesn't mean Agent Stahl is allowed to know who my mother is or what she does."

Tig made a noise of skeptical affirmation. "And what does your mother do?"

"She was a trained interrogator."

"Well, shit." He scoffed laughter. "Driving, shooting, fighting, knife throwing, interrogating—what did your mom _not_ teach you?"

She thought for a moment. "Seduction."

Juice snickered again and wandered away. Tig just shook his head. "Baby, I don't think you need any help with that."

As if to solidify his point, she fluttered her lashes and slid him a smile full of secrets. "Of course, Mr. Tigger."

"Jesus Christ," he groaned, knocking his forehead lightly against the doorframe. "Save that for the kid-brother, Allie."

Her brow furrowed. "Django?"

"Yeah."

She hummed softly in her throat. "He already knows."

Tig shook his head and turned away, Adelaide's quiet laughter following him. She hadn't missed the amused smile pulling the corners of his lips up.

###

It was the lingering heaviness around the club that caught Adelaide's attention. She pulled Piney to the side "What's going on?"

"Nothing, darling." He shook his head and tried to step around her. She blocked his path. He may have been three times her size, but she didn't go down easy; something they all knew by now. He sighed. "Opie's missing."

And Bobby had been arrested.

Concern laced her features. "Is he okay?"

"We don't know." Piney sighed, studying her for a moment. "You said your brother is good at computers?"

"Yes," Adelaide nodded. "He wrote his own hacking software at twelve."

Piney hesitated. "Do you think he can poke around?"

The redhead thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I can ask, but he's barely fifteen. He's brilliant, but not a mastermind yet."

The old man gave her a small nod and a brief shoulder touch. "Shit's getting crazy, Allie. Try to stay out of trouble." He made a point of lightly poking her bandaged arm.

She smiled sheepishly. "Always do, Piney." She finally moved, allowing him away. He lumbered off and she sighed, pulling out her old prepay.

###

Women weren't allowed at the table. It simply was. It didn't mean they weren't considered useful beyond fucking, and since it wasn't officially church, Tig led Allie into the chapel. She hesitated by the door. "I'm not allowed in."

Clay eyed her for a second, then waved his hand noncommittally. "Sure you are."

A truce between them, and when she gave a small nod of deference, an apology. She didn't bother asking for a seat; she knew she wouldn't get one.

Jax leaned his elbows on the table. "Piney says he asked you to get your brother to look into all this mess with Bobby and Opie."

She nodded. "Yes, I got a message to him. He's already busy trying to keep my father off my trail, so he couldn't do much. If Opie is being held without charge, they have to release him within forty-eight hours." She sighed. "He did manage to track where Donna and their children are. I'm not sure if it's the same building as Opie, but they are being taken care of. Child services is there to ensure the children aren't interrogated. Donna isn't saying anything so far, according to messages being sent between agents."

She paused for a breath, and Juice peered at her with something akin to awe. "He got to their messages? What type?"

"Email and text."

Clay arched a brow. "Text messages?"

"Yes, I, um," she gave a half-sheepish, half-self-deprecating smile-shrug, "I blue-jacked her phone when she was here interrogating me. It gives my brother direct access to anything on her phone as long as she keeps it active."

Cheers rose from around the table.

"That's ma girl!" Chibs drummed on the table.

"Yes, baby!" Tig ruffled her hair, pulling half of it from her carefully done-up style.

Jax grinned with pride. "Good girl."

Even Clay seemed impressed. Vaguely. Her smile melted into a softer, sweeter version. "Anyways, from what he saw, Agent Stahl is having no success with Donna. Her messages said nothing about Opie."

The president sighed. "All this tells us is they're pressing Ope for information. Combine that with what Juice found," he sighed noisily and leaned back in his chair, "it doesn't look good."

Allie hesitated, then said quietly, "Don't say anything else, please. What I know and what I think are very different, and while what I think can't be held against me, I can't ever take back what I know."

Clay scoffed. "Your little brother just committed a felony to get information for us."

"Well," she clasped her hands in front of her, "he's been doing that since he was about eleven, and has been committing felonies nonstop since I ran away to keep me safe from my father. Searching for information on a man who is probably innocent doesn't confirm any of the things you all are being accused of."

Clay shook his head, but Jax nodded. "Okay, Allie. Thank you."

A dismissal, and she turned. Clay called after her, "You know, blue-jacking is illegal."

"I know."

He scoffed again, but it was slightly less derisive. "Get out of here."

The doors clicked shut behind her. Jax looked around the table. "I know this isn't an official church, so no voting, but what do we think of what she just said?"

"I want the software for blue-jacking." That was Juice.

Jax arched a brow. "Anything else?"

Tig shook his head. "We still have to consider," he trailed off, "everything."

Jax's cheek ticked and he leaned back in the chair. Clay, sensing returning tension, stood and stretched. "Well, we got what we needed." He wandered out the door, an informal ending to the informal meeting.

There was a moment between Jax and Tig, the Viking and the Sergeant, of held gazes and silent warnings. Then the VP stood, too, following Clay out to the garage.

###

The roar of a motorcycle in front of the parlour pulled everyone's attention briefly. Adelaide looked over; Jax was climbing off. It would either be good news or bad news, and she quietly asked one of her coworkers to cover momentarily, just in case.

The club got automatic respect where they went. The cut gave them a form of anonymous fame, and Adelaide didn't miss the lingering looks from the high school girls, or the nods from the businessmen bringing their children for sweets, or the awed whispers from the teen boys.

She greeted Jax in front of the counter. "Good afternoon."

"Hey, darlin.'" He kissed her cheek in greeting. A girl somewhere behind him squeaked.

The redhead smiled. "Would you like something?"

"Yeah, yeah," he slid into a stool at the counter, and she returned behind it. "Can you make one of those ice cream crepe things?"

"Not here."

"Just a sundae, then."

She nodded with a soft laugh and moved to do it. He was quiet until she served him. "Thanks, babe." Another kiss to her wrist.

She gave him a knowing look. "You're doing this on purpose to upset the girls."

"All in good fun."

She laughed again. "Okay, Mr. Jackson, of course."

He grinned. "So, Abel gets out soon. Tomorrow, probably, Tara says."

She smiled. "Oh, Jax, that's wonderful!" Someone else at the counter spilled a bit of their drink, and she turned to grab a rag and wipe it down.

Jax grabbed her wrist as she whizzed past again, halting her movements. She looked at him curiously, well-aware of the many, _many_ eyes on them. Something honest and vulnerable and warm curled on his lips. "Thank you, Allie."

She relaxed in his hold. "You're welcome."

"You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

She shrugged ruefully. "No, not really."

He chuckled. "You helped through that whole Abel thing."

"Ah," she shrugged again, "Tara helped more."

"Not like you did." He thought for a moment. "I love Tara, but it's a very different relationship when you're fucking someone."

"Oh, you're so crass."

"Foul," he corrected with a grin.

She laughed. "Gemma's having a party, yeah?"

"You better be there."

She tilted her head, playing at offense and leaning over the counter. "Where else would I be, habibi?"

He jerked up quickly, pressing a light kiss to her lips. "Don't know, but I'll send Tig after you."

She pulled back in surprise, but he was already out the door with a wink. And of course he'd overpaid.

A few minutes later, a throng of the high schoolers spectators wandered up to the counter. "Hey, Miss Allie?"

She turned around to face them. "Yes?"

"You, uh," it was a pretty brunette. "You're close to Jax?"

She fought a smile. "We're friends, yes."

"He kissed you."

"Sweet one, as you grow you'll learn there is a difference between romance kisses and friendship kisses."

"Looked pretty romantic to us," a boy this time. Bulldoggish and not quite attractive, but he had a good sense of humor, and a teasing smile twitched on his lips.

"Then it seems you need to have your eyesight checked, love." Adelaide nodded towards their tables. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, oh, yeah."

They all pulled out their wallets, fishing out the cash and handing it to her one by one. Not a dime under, but not a tip either. She shook her head with resigned amusement.

The girl lingered. "You know, Reya, Zay's sister, she said you're gonna hook her up with the club."

"I never said that."

"Oh, well," she didn't quite meet Adelaide's gaze, "think you could get me in, too?"

The redhead sighed gently. "Jax doesn't go for underage schoolchildren. And you can't be a crow eater until you're eighteen. You can't be a sweetbutt until you're twenty-one." The girl looked so deflated, Adelaide reached over the counter, touching her knuckles softly. "The club doesn't need to be the limit of your aspirations, sweet one. I've heard you talk. You're bordering brilliant. Maybe," she shrugged and gave a quietly hopeful smile, "aim for getting out instead of in."

"Yeah," the girl shrugged, too, "maybe." A pause. "Jax is hot, though."

"And in a committed relationship." Not quite, but close enough.

She smiled. "Yeah. Well, bye, Allie!"

The redhead waved her off with a mildly affectionate smile.

###

"Wait, so you can speak four languages?"

Opie's daughter stared up at Adelaide with curious eyes. She nodded. "Oh, yes. Which would you like to hear? French, Spanish, or Arabic?"

"Um," the girl rocked back and forth on her feet, glancing shyly at her parents. "Arabic?"

"Maraba, habibti, kayfa halookee?" She gave them a moment to process the new-sounding language before translating. "Hello, my love, how are you?"

A smile pulled on the girl's lips, and Donna smiled, too. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. Go find your brother now."

She scampered off, and Opie turned to Adelaide. "So, how's everything going with the money?"

"Well," she did the quick figures, "it will probably be another few months until I have a comfortable cushion to leave."

Donna had also wandered off to speak with another woman at the party, and Opie lowered his voice. "Do you have a plan in case your father tracks you here?"

"Yes."

He nodded, looking over her shoulder. "Oh, shit."

Adelaide turned, too. "That's the ex-wife."

"Yeah, and Tara's not happy."

It was like watching a pissing match as Tara attempted to lay public claim on Jax to ward off Wendy. The blonde man stared at the doctor, shocked and surprised, before it faded to contained irritation when he realized what she'd done.

Adelaide and Opie watched avidly. The redhead tracked Jax standing up, and Tara following. "Oh, no. Not good."

"No, it is not."

For just a moment, she and Opie were witness to the same show, partners in letting it happen, and something soft and friendly was borne between them suddenly.

Donna returned, drawing her husband into conversation, and Adelaide moved to another gaggle, keeping an eye on the hall for her amusement's return.

" _No!_ "

Others besides her and Opie turned to see Tara storming down the hall and out the front door. The tall man moved to intercept Jax as he appeared, too, quietly questioning the forming palm mark on his cheek. Jax just shook his head, sliding past to Gemma.

Opie rejoined her a few moments later. "That go about as you expected?"

"There was less yelling."

They shared a quietly amused smile.

Opie lingered around the party for a bit longer, before Donna pulled him and the kids off for bed and sleep. Adelaide gave the family their farewell, in French for the children's amusement.

It was her trained eye that caught the look from Clay to Tig, and the soft affirmation from Tig, and then the sergeant sliding almost entirely unnoticed out the door.

Odd. Maybe even worrisome.

"Hey, Allie." Jax was waving her over.

She approached with a smile; Wendy was staring at her apprehensively. The redhead tilted her head in greeting. "How's your party, Jax?"

He scoffed and gestured the door vaguely. "You all saw that." Adelaide nodded silently and he patted the arm of his chair. "Talk to me. You haven't even said hi."

"Hi," she balanced on it with a breath of laughter. "You're excited he's home, yeah?"

"Yeah," he drawled, supporting her with an arm around her hips. The redhead didn't miss the sharp look Wendy gave that touch. "You've been a lot of help, darlin.' How'd you feel about doing some child care sometime?"

"I'll teach him to make crepes."

Jax groaned happily, playfully dramatic. "Yes, I'll be able to eat them after you leave." He peered up at her. "How's that coming, by the way?"

"You know, Opie just asked the same thing."

"And what was your answer?"

"It'll be another few months."

His thumb brushed along the waistline of her pants, slipping under the hem of her shirt to touch skin. A soothing touch, comfort between friends. "Good."

Wendy cleared her throat almost obnoxiously. "Do you know how to handle newborns?" At least, her question wasn't rudely said.

"I was a babysitter for a while, yes. I've had the training." Sensing the bristles coming from the other woman, Adelaide stood. "Good evening, Jax, Wendy."

She heard the ex-wife mutter, "Jesus, where the hell did you find her?"

Jax just chuckled.

###

"Allie, you're probably in the shower, but pick up as soon as you can."

###

"Something's gone wrong, lass. Call back."

###

"Shit, Allie. It went all bad tonight. Just—stay safe."

###

"Goddammit, Allie! Answer the damn phone!"

###

"Jax, I was in the shower for barely ten minutes. What's happening? I have two messages from you, one from Chibs and one from Mr. Tigger, and now none of you will answer. Where do I need to be?"

###

 _-I've texted the address. It's an intersection._

###

Beautiful, fierce Donna was dead. Opie held her, crying, the others forming a protective circle around. The police were there; Hale looked wretched. And the Agent Stahl.

Adelaide's teeth clicked. It wasn't a far reach to put together what had happened.

She slowly approached the woman. "Why are you here, agent?" The blonde started, spinning to face the redhead. Adelaide offered a bitter smile. "Anymore questions to ask?"

"I, uh," the agent swallowed, eyes darting back to Donna's body and Opie bent over her.

"Hm," Adelaide brushed past her, "have a good evening."

###

There was a brief reconvening at the clubhouse. They sat in silence, the only noise from Allie as she moved around the kitchen, making tea.

Jax almost scoffed. Tea, of all things. But she had murmured that hot tea gave comfort, and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

After the tea, the men slowly trickled away. Allie settled across from him. "You should go home, sweet one."

"Yeah," he stood with a sigh. "I should."

She smiled, sad and gentle. "Don't be rash, Jax."

A small crease appeared between his brow. "Doing what?"

"Anything." She moved to give him a hug. "Condoms would be wise when seeking comfort."

He might have laughed, but the whole night was too fucking awful. "Yeah, they would." She was small in his arms, warm and soft, and terrifyingly delicate. And then she shifted, and he felt muscles ripping under skin.

No, not delicate.

He cupped her chin, tilting her head back and rubbing under her eyes. She held his gaze, ever-understanding and patient. After a moment, he kissed her forehead, soft and slow and protective. "Stay safe, darlin.'"

He left, before she could answer, back to Abel and Wendy.

He'd have a talk with that kid-brother, Django, next time he came around.

###

The funeral was a statement as much as it was grieving for Donna Winston.

Django stood behind Adelaide, one hand on her shoulder. She held it, eyes silver-lined. Opie was hard-faced, his children pale and withdrawn.

After the ceremony, people lingered and mingled. Adelaide gave Django a soft kiss of gratitude, then turned to find Opie. He was still sitting with his children, and she stopped a respectful distance back.

"Opie."

It took a moment for him to respond. "Yeah?"

She finished her approach, holding one of his hands between hers. The touch was for comfort and companionship, a reminder of life and humanity. "She loved you."

"I know."

"Good." She gave a soft smile of farewell to the children, a soft touch to their shoulders, then moved off.

Jax was her next stop. He was standing in front of his father's grave, a leather-bound folder in one hand. She slowed, cautious in how she neared him. Something lined his body, hard and unforgiving and volatile.

"Jax."

He turned. Cuts lined his face, fairly fresh and red. She knew better than to ask.

"What do you need, Allie?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." She remained a distance away. "Everything is better with Tara?" She'd seen their exchange during the ceremony.

"Yeah." Curt and short. He wasn't in the mood.

She nodded. "Let me know." If he needed anything, if there was any way she could help.

"Yeah."

Without another word, she turned and moved off.

"Allie." He hadn't taken a step from where he stood.

She faced him again. "Yes?"

"That kid better take care of you, or I'll kill him." There was no doubt he was talking about Django.

She smiled, a small, quiet thing. "Don't worry, Jax. If he doesn't take care of me, I'll kill him myself."

Something like humor glimmered briefly in his eyes. "Does he know that?"

"Oh," she studied the cemetery. Django stood by his bike, patiently waiting to take her back to the clubhouse. "I think so."

Jax nodded once, and she left him to his thoughts.

There was something in the air, a sort of energy humming amongst the club. Things were going to change. Good or bad, that would be left to find out.

* * *

 _This concludes 'Part One: Nesting.' As the story goes on from here, it'll get slightly more serious (as the show does), and Allie will slowly become more embroiled in club business and in...other things ;)_

 _You guys have left such amazing reviews omg! Honestly, if I'm having a bad day I just go back through and read them because they make me feel so wonderful, so thank you so much for all of that (I'd put a heart, but FF won't let me haha)._

 _Next Monday I'll be out of Wi-Fi again (sorry!) so you'll have to wait two weeks for the next chapter :(_

 _Read, review!_

 _Kisses!_


	8. Part 2: Growing

**Part Two**

 **Growing**

" … _Daylight's dauphin, dapple-dawn-drawn Falcon, in his riding._

 _/_

 _Brute beauty and valour and act, oh, air, pride, plume, here_

 _Buckle! AND the fire that breaks from thee then, a billion_

 _Times told lovelier, more dangerous, O my chevalier! "_


	9. Run Right Back

_I'm back in Wi-Fi!_

 _This starts Part Two, and season two. The timing of this chapter is actually between seasons one and two, when Opie is out on his ride after Donna's death._

 _For you Allie/Jax shippers, this is where things start getting...slightly warmer ;)_

* * *

 **Run Right Back**

" _She holds it all above us,_

 _that beauty head of hers._

 _/_

 _She's the worst thing,_

 _I've been addicted to._

 _I run right back."_

~ Run Right Back, The Black Keys ~

Django reclined on the bed, watching Allie methodically spiral her hair into piles on her head with sure, practiced movements. In the few months she'd been in the clubhouse, her apartment had slowly been redecorated with solid wooden bookshelves and a simple, classy vanity. Fairy lights and pictures hung on the walls, and the entire room smelled almost overly clean. Potted plants and something she'd explained as a scent diffuser sat along dresser tops and windowsills.

It was like stepping into another world whenever he walked through the door.

"I can feel you watching me."

He grinned. "Mornin,' doll."

She carefully pinned the last spiral in place, turning to face him. "Good morning, love."

He patted the mattress and she moved obligingly towards him, robe swishing around her feet. She still wore it over her nightclothes, but she no longer tied it close.

He considered it progress. "So," he began once she'd settled against him, careful not to muss her freshly done hair, "I've been thinking about asking for a transfer."

"Transfer from where?"

"From my charter in Oregon. To Charming."

There was a moment of silence. "Oh?"

He winced slightly. Not quite the reaction he'd wanted. "Yeah."

"Why?"

Well. "I'll be straight up, Allie. I really like you. I think you'd make a damn fine old lady."

She sat up. "Are you proposing to me, Django?"

"No." He chuckled. "Not yet." There was something in her body, a hesitation, sadness that lined her lips and eyes. He sighed. "You don't really want a committed relationship."

She grimaced. "No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on."

He nodded. "I'm sorry, too, doll." Another silence. "That tattoo you have; that's for your girl, isn't it?" The black crescent moon directly above her heart.

"Yes." She held his hand gently, pressing his fingers against it. "The mark of the woman I love above all others." She lowered his hand to her lap. "I think it could be very easy to love you, Django, but not for me."

He brought her hand to his mouth, kissing it. "I might still transfer." A kiss on her wrist. "And flirt with you." On her shoulder. "And maybe," on her neck, "I might even seduce you," a final kiss on her lips.

She giggled into it, holding him there for a moment before moving away. "I have an extra shift at the ice cream parlour today since the garage doesn't need me, and Hale would like to meet about me shooting the Nords. Apparently, they finally gave up information." She pulled an outfit from her closet, moving towards the bathroom to change. "You should get out to the garage, too. Clay doesn't deal gracefully with slackers."

Django stared at the closed bathroom door for a moment before also getting up to get ready.

It could've been very easy to love her, too.

###

Hale sat tall and straight and formal at the parlour counter. "No charges pressed against you, your weapon will be returned to you. Your attackers have admitted to being set on your tail, though they refuse to say by who."

Adelaide nodded. "Thank you, deputy. You've been wonderful throughout this whole affair."

He continued to linger. "Why were they after you?"

"I don't know."

He sighed and stood. "Right."

Adelaide paused him with a gentle, solemn look. "I truly don't. ATF Agent Stahl tried to blame the club, but seeing as the men who attacked me are white hate, I think it's more likely due to my Lebanese heritage."

Hale eyed her. "And how would they find that out?"

"If the Nords rivalry with the club is as deep as I've been told, they would do research into anyone connected with them to search for a weak link. That means looking into me. It is not too hard to Google my name and see the history that comes up."

"Right," he repeated, but more resigned this time. There was a moment of hesitation. "You should expect some sort of retaliation; they're misogynistic bigots. Being taken down by a young woman who's Lebanese won't go over well."

She tipped her head. "I'll stay alert. Have a nice evening, deputy."

Hale nodded once, briskly, and set off. Gramma J poked her head curiously out of the back. "What was all that about, dear?"

"Oh," the redhead gave a diminutive smile, wiping down the counter, "just some family business."

###

Jax reclined on Allie's bed, reading the manuscript Piney had given him. His father's story. A way to take the club in a new direction, seeming ever more needed with Donna's death. Add in Clay acting behind the club's back and Tig about to kill a seventeen-year-old girl, the manuscript offered an increasingly enticing way out.

Allie's room was soothing in a soft, bright way; almost how she was, and it helped settle his mind as he thought through half-formed plans. Kept impeccably clean and somehow airy, full of refreshing plants and shelves overflowing with books. Something like sweet jasmine and honeysuckle lingered throughout the room.

Soft and clean and sweet—

The likeness between the room and the girl wasn't lost on him, and small amusement twitched on his lips.

Her door creaked open and she stepped through, weary worn from full days of work and less nights of sleep. She didn't even pause when she saw him, giving a tired smile of greeting and sinking into the chair across from her bed. "Good evening, Jax."

He tossed the manuscript to the side. "Hey, Allie." She was slumped, her usual quiet glow dimmed. "You need a break, princess. Look at you."

"I look fabulous." It was a dragging retort. "Did you need something?"

"Just," he scrubbed a hand down his face, "quiet." She nodded understanding, and they settled into their respective exhaustions for a few minutes. He was the one who broke the silence, saying, "You're damn cute in your little diner uniform."

She laughed. "Thank you." It was accompanied by a half-curious, half-reprimanding look. "Shouldn't you be saving flirtatious complements for your doctor?"

His retort was immediate, "I have to make sure you're getting all the love you need."

"And how would you know what I need?"

"I know these things." He grinned and she snickered again. Even tired and dragging and dimmed, she was still attention-catching. At the moment, it was less on the beautiful side, and edging more towards cute, as he'd said.

If circumstances were different—

With him and Tara—

With her and Django, and her pretty Puerto Rican girlfriend—

If he had learned to love her before Tara consumed him again; if she had learned to love him back.

It was a bittersweet train of thought, and she peered at him. "What's on your mind, habibi?"

So young. She was so young, nearly a decade his junior. Young and bright and clean and soft, and he held out a hand to her. "Dangerous thoughts, darlin.'"

She hesitated, and he remembered her aversion to street clothes on her bed. With a silent chuckle, he sat up, sweeping her out of the chair in one movement, sitting down and replacing her in his lap.

She squeaked with laughter. "You could've just asked," but she curled into his warmth, and he wrapped his arms around her.

She fit well in his hold.

He rested his chin on top of her head. "Now, where's the fun in that."

She huffed. "Tara probably would not be comfortable with this."

"Tara isn't here."

"She's on her way to being your old lady."

"She isn't yet."

"Jax."

"Hush." He covered her mouth briefly. "Any issues between me and Tara stay between me and Tara."

She eyed him with mild disapproval. "I'm not the other woman. And I won't participate in anything that makes her uncomfortable."

"Jesus," Jax groaned. "Fine, get up." He was reluctant in unwrapping his arms.

She stood, brushing wrinkles from her skirt and moving out of his arms' reach. "You love Tara," it was a gentle, sturdy statement of observation. "Don't let whatever fears you have—of anything—get between that."

He gave a half-grin. "And if I just get annoyed with her?"

Allie smiled with silent laughter. "Don't go find another vagina."

Jax reclined in her chair curiously. "Can you even say anything considered a bad word?"

"I have that capability yes." Her formal response pulled chuckles from him. She continued, "I simply choose not to."

He shook his head and stood. "Let's go."

"Where?" She followed anyways.

He offered an arm, more of a joke of gallantry than the actual thing, and she accepted with another bubble of laughter. "A ride. It's been too long since you were on a bike. It'll help you." And Lord knew it would help him, too.

He just needed to ride.

"How do you know it'll help?" She straddled the bike behind him, tucking her hair into the helmet.

He turned the engine and slid her a smile of trouble over his shoulder. "I told you, princess, I know these things."

Her laughter echoed through the night as they shot off down the streets.

The roar of the bike cut through the heavy stillness of the desert night. She was warm against him, tucked close as she was. He knew, though, once they reached open highway, she'd move back, open her arms, and fly.

Soft and bright and fearless—

If circumstances were different, indeed.

###

"—cuando canta el gallo, cuando sale el sol."

Abel stared at Adelaide for a moment, as if letting the new language sink in, then gargled happily and squirmed to be turned around, so he could watch the happenings of the clubhouse. She did, also watching.

Not much was going on. Juice and Jax were talking quietly as the former gestured something on his computer screen. Chibs was stretched out on a sofa, half-falling off it as he napped. Piney was smoking and reading, and everyone else was in the garage.

"What language are you teaching the lad, Allie?"

Chibs opened one eye. Not as asleep as she thought, then. She smiled. "Just some Spanish nursery rhymes my mother used to say to me."

"Hey," Jax called over from Juice's computer, "don't teach my son nothing but good ol' American."

Adelaide smiled. "Do you really want to start an argument with over which languages are to be American and which aren't?"

Piney chuckled and Jax scoffed. "Hell no." He sent her a smile to make sure she knew everything was just teasing.

"Oh, shit," Piney was struggling out of his chair, "I need to pick up Opie's kids from school."

"I can go," Adelaide stood, propping Abel on her hip. "We can stop for ice cream and some groceries on the way back."

Piney sank back into his seat. "You're a doll."

"I know."

Chibs snorted, "Aye, and humble, too."

Jax slid his attention to her again. "You takin' Abel, too?"

"I can, if you'd like."

"No, leave him with me." The blonde held out his arms to receive his son. "We need some time together to undo all this anti-American damage you've done."

She laughed as she carefully transferred Abel to him. "You're simply jealous you don't speak four languages."

"What does someone even do with four languages?" Chibs called from the sofa.

Adelaide stopped on her way out the door, dropping a quick kiss to his forehead. "Seem extremely attractive."

The Scot winked. "You ain't lying, princess."

With another laugh, she exited the clubhouse. Kenny and Ellie were waiting, one of the last to be picked up, and looked downright miserable. She pulled up and got out, helping them into her car.

"Good afternoon, Kenny, Ellie."

Ellie sighed, "Good afternoon, Allie." Kenny stayed quiet.

Once everyone was situated, Adelaide pulled out and towards the downtown. "I need to go grocery shopping, but we can stop by the parlour first for some ice cream, if you'd like."

Their responses were slightly more enthusiastic, and she smiled.

The parlour was busy, though not as much as when her shift started. Gramma J positively beamed as they walked in. "Oh, my sweets. Come, get some ice cream. It'll help you feel better after school."

Queenie was there, too, and slid over to their booth. "Hey, Allie, hun."

Adelaide smiled and kissed her in greeting. "Good afternoon, Queenie." Ellie and Kenny stared at the new woman, and the redhead introduced them. "Kenny, Ellie, this is my friend Queenie. She's with the club. Queenie, these are Opie's children."

The raven-haired beauty smiled. "Hey, babies."

They murmured shy hellos, burying themselves in their ice creams. The two women turned back to each other. Queenie asked, "How's the get-out plan coming?"

"Slow work," Adelaide smiled, "but I'm in no hurry."

Ellie peeked up. "Where are you going?"

"Ah, I'm not quite sure, lovey." Adelaide leaned towards her. "Maybe down to Mexico."

"My dad says Mexico is a bad place." It was Kenny, picking half-heartedly through his ice cream.

Queenie and Adelaide shared a look, the former shrugging. "Well, maybe. It can also be a nice place. Depends on where you go, really."

Ellie stared worriedly at Adelaide. "And you'll go to a nice place?"

"Not for a while," she reassured.

Ellie wasn't convinced. "How long is a while?"

Adelaide smiled. "How long would you like?"

The little girl shrugged. "Until Daddy comes back?"

Another look was shared between the two women, and then the redhead nodded. "Of course, Maybe even for longer. Is that good?"

The two children finally nodded their approval, looking more relaxed than she'd seen them since their mother died,

###

Smoke furled in the chapel, fogging the air. Clay reclined in his chair with a noisy sigh. "We have this Nord issue to take care of."

Tig's brow furrowed. "I thought that was settled for now. We should be focusing on retribution for Donna."

"No." Jax shook his head. "Not without Ope."

"Well, where the hell is he?" Tig drawled.

Jax's eyes narrowed into a glare, and it was a tense few moments at the table before Clay snapped, "Hey! I know everyone is on edge right now, but we need to keep cool. Now, I got some information about a possible cookhouse for our Aryan friends."

Jax eyed his step-father. "Where'd this information come from?"

"Trusted source," Clay bit out. "We need someone to go torch it. Use the girl as the getaway."

"I'll go," Jax volunteered immediately. "Ope's not here, and Bobby's too fat to fit in her car."

The curly-haired man scoffed. "Thanks, brother," but there was a small smile on his face.

Clay was reluctant with his acquiesce, but gave it with a slow nod. "Don't shit on this."

Jax glowered silently.

###

Tig had volunteered to tell Allie of her new assignment. He lay on her quilt, reading a book he'd randomly selected from a pile. An autobiography by Carrie Fisher, of all things, but it was more interesting than he'd thought it'd be.

The door creaked open, and she walked in, stopping with a laugh. "I should set up a system to let me know when one of you invades."

He set the book to the side, propping up on his elbows. "Hey, doll."

"Hello, Mr. Tigger." She set her purse down and curled into the chair beside the bed. "How may I help you?"

"I'm just here to tell you that you have a new driving job in a few days. Jax needs a ride in and a quicker one out."

The girl cocked her head curiously, but wisely didn't ask for specifics. "Will I be given a map to prepare more than one route in and out?"

"Yeah, of course," he patted the bed beside him. "Come lay with me, sweetheart."

She grimaced slightly. "Street clothes."

"Don't care."

"I do. And it's my bed."

He groaned. "Just get on the damn bed." She still hesitated and he quirked a brow. "Don't tempt me to spank you."

She sighed and climbed onto the bed. "You would."

"I would."

With a resigned snicker, she snuggled into his side. "You smell atrocious."

"I'm a hard-workin' man, doll. What you smell is good-earned money."

"What I smell," she adopted a haughty tone and smiled cheekily up at him, "is overused sweetbutt, drugs, alcohol, and sweat. Maybe some blood."

"Maybe some blood," he repeated slowly, mocking thoughtfulness.

"Mhm," the little redhead giggled up at him. God-fucking-dammit, but she was almost irritatingly innocent. "I know how you like to play."

With sudden movements and a low growl, he squeezed her in his arms and rolled across the mattress. She squawked and laughed and clung to him. "Mr. Tigger!"

"You have no idea how I like to play." He pinched her ass, and she squawked again, jerking away from the offending finger.

"It's," she shoved at his chest, "all," tried to maneuver her legs to kick him off, "sex," a hard thrust with her knees and he was forced to release his hold on her. She sat up, ruffled and out of breath and grinning victoriously. "With you boys."

It was all sex, but not with her.

Tig folded his arms behind his head and reclined back, watching her.

Not with her. He liked her words and her voice, how she smelled and how she let him hold her so close and warm and tight.

And she looked _damn good_ on his bike.

And yeah, she was a tight little ass, but no, it was not sex with her. That was a line he refused to ever cross with her.

"It's because we love you." He reached for her again, and she crawled willingly to him this time.

"You lie too well, habibi."

He tucked her into his side, pulling the pins from her hair so he could run his fingers through it. She hummed soft content and nuzzled further into him.

"How's the kid-brother?" he asked.

"Django?"

"Yeah, that one."

She snickered. "I know you guys know his name."

"Until he makes you his old lady, he has no name."

She laughed loudly, but it softened into a sigh. "Then he won't ever have a name, I suppose."

Shit. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. He rubbed his hand along her scalp, letting the soft, cool strands slip through his fingers. "Should I kill him?"

"No," Allie laughed again, this time broken and bittersweet, "it was my call."

She took his hand, bringing his fingers to directly below her left breast. Everyone in the club knew by now about the tattoo on her chest, and the longing she held for her estranged girlfriend.

He gently rubbed his thumb along her ribs. "It might be best for you to let her go, doll."

"You know," she looked up at him with a silver-lined smile, "Django calls me that, too."

"I say it better."

The silver turned to golden giggles. "Yes, sweet one, you just might."

Tig shifted her so she was draped over him, and she propped up on her elbows. He carefully tucked red hair from her face. "He would be a good old man. He's already put in his paper for transfer."

Allie blinked. "I told him not to."

"He loves you."

"I know. I told him he would be easy to love. Just not for me."

"Jesus Christ, you're poetic."

Allie shrugged with a somewhat smug smile. "It's a learned skill." She yawned and stood. "Are you staying the night?"

The invitation took him by surprise. Jax had stayed the night. The kid-brother had many, many times. Chibs had. But she had never opened her sheets to him for overnight.

He smiled, just a small crinkle in the corners of his eyes. "Sure, doll." He stood with a dramatic groan. "That means I need to shower."

"And get clothes that are clean."

He scowled playfully. "Do I get to share the shower with you?"

She closed the bathroom door in his face.

###

Jax tapped the top of Adelaide's car. "You ready, darlin?'"

She grinned at him from behind the wheel. "Get in, already."

The night was dark with clouds and the threat of rain. The air hung heavy and cool. She was prepared to drive in the rain, excited even.

Excited for this whole thing. It had been a while since she'd been called on to drive.

The Viking slid into her car. "You got your vest?"

"Yes."

"And your gun?"

"Yes." She kept the amused exasperation from her voice.

"And it's the unregistered one?"

"Yes, love, yes." She laughed and gently tugged his beard. "I may not often commit crime, but I do know how to do so without being caught."

He leaned a quick kiss to her lips, chuckling when she squeaked and jerked back. "Let's go, then."

She glowered and started her car. Windows down, sunroof open, rain creeping along the night, they sped off.

###

The explosion was magnificent. The escape—

Not so much.

"Shit! Drive!" Jax wasn't in the car when he yelled the orders, but she obeyed anyways. He ran, falling into step alongside the car, then jumping. The Mini was low enough he could sling himself easily onto the top, gripping either side and sliding across it.

Adelaide glanced up, gauging his weight distribution and how well he could control his body. "You better brace yourself."

Lightening streaked across the sky, followed by thunder, and Jax peered down at her through the sunroof. A scowl pulled his brows together. " _Brace on what_?"

Behind them, coming around the burning warehouse, were three men on motorcycles with guns just as blazing. A bullet near grazed his head, and he twisted to look. "Mayans. _Fuck!_ "

Adelaide couldn't help her laughter. "Get in the car."

"Fucking _how_?"

She slid him an exasperated look, taking a turn so sharp the tires screeched. Jax's body slid dangerously off the edge of her roof. "The sunroof is open."

"Do I dive in headfirst?"

"Do as you must." And she hit the brake, sending her Viking friend sliding through the opening. He barely had time to brace his hands on the dash.

Now stuck in a sort of handstand, he glared from upside down. "Now, what do you think you're going to do?" Oh, he was angry.

She just laughed again, ignoring the gunfire and the men chasing them, weaving expertly through the desert and precariously along the winding country roads. "Tuck your neck," and with one hand the back of the passenger seat fell back. A turn, another hit on the brakes, and he slid into a roll-tuck along her chair, enough so to scramble into a seated position.

"What the _fuck_?"

Definitely angry.

The rain began then, and she closed the sunroof with more bright bubbles of laughter. Jax was _._

"What the hell was that, Allie?" She took the car into another hard turn, circling back around to try and outflank their pursuers. "You could've killed me!"

"No, I couldn't."

" _Dammit, Allie._ " He slammed a hand angrily against her dashboard, pausing when she flinched slightly.

Her father, his driver.

Cane and belt.

Slammed doors and banged tables.

He grit his teeth, clenching a hand around her wrist. "Jesus Christ, I could _hurt_ you sometimes." She'd have a bruise by the morning.

"Jax," her voice was low and steady, all of that laughter gone, "I need my hand to drive."

To change gears, to get them to safety. He released her, scrubbing a hand down his face. "Shit," he hissed peering over his shoulder. "I got shot." The bullet was embedded in the vest, which meant no blood.

Looked like they'd both have nasty bruises.

Adelaide glanced at him, gauging, then said, "Your neck isn't broken."

"Yeah," he scoffed, "no thanks to you."

"I didn't kill you."

"You could have."

"You're not dead."

"I'll kill _you_."

They reached the first of their pursuers, and in the rain, driving dark, had the element of surprise. Adelaide was the one who fired the shot that took out his bike, Jax reopening the sunroof and standing up, ignoring the rain that stung at his face and body.

"Just fucking drive, Allie. Let me do the shooting." He might have muttered something else about her possibly killing him after all.

She wiggled the fingers of her right hand, testing the wrist he'd marred, and a smile pulled on her lips.

She'd have laughed, but had the feeling he wouldn't appreciate the humor of the situation.

###

Jax was squeezing water out of his hair when the purr of the car changed. He looked out the window, ready to defend them against—

"Waffle house."

Allie parked and stood, not minding her own soaked manner. "I'm hungry."

He gave her an incredulous look. "You don't eat diner food."

"I do tonight." She shivered slightly in a biting breeze. "Are you coming?"

Jax hesitated for just a moment. "What the hell, why not?" He climbed out, groaning as muscles stiff with wet and cold were slow to move. "You're paying." He strode past her.

She just locked the car and bounced after him, one of those beautiful, secret smiles playing on her lips.

The waitress eyed them as they sat, taking in their dripping, straggled appearance and the bulletproof vests. Narrowed eyes glared at the holsters slung over his shoulders and wrapped around Allie's thigh.

Then she made a sort of uncaring roll of her eyes and slapped napkins and utensils down at the booth they'd chosen. "What's to drink?"

"Hot water, please, for me," Allie ordered with one of her sweetly glowing smiles.

Jax scoffed. "Jesus."

Her smile hardened. "Why don't you order, _darling_?"

Oh, she really was asking for it. He gave a warning press of his foot on her toes as he turned to place his order. "Just coffee, please, sweetheart."

The waitress remained uncaring. "Mhm."

They sat in silence until she returned with their drinks. "And to eat?"

"Just scrambled eggs for me, please."

Jax considered making another noise of derision, but settled for a scathing glower. She kept her nasty smile directed at him. "All-Star breakfast for me."

Allie kicked him and hissed, "I don't have the money for that."

He just slid her a triumphant smile. The waitress disappeared again. The redhead's eyes glowed in a snarl. "What are you doing, Jackson Teller?"

He reached for his coffee, intent on ignoring her, and she moved with a deftness he should have expected, pulling it from his hands. He was slightly impressed that not a drop spilled.

His cheek tick and her lips twitched upwards.

Jax knew his coffee was now hostage until he answered. "I'm _not_ trying to kill you."

She arched a brow elegantly. "I really don't have money with me."

"I know."

The other eyebrow rose. "You do?"

He let a small crack through his angry exterior. "I'll pay."

There was a softening to her then. Relief. It settled uncomfortably in him she thought he'd really hang her out.

There was a sort of realization then. She was scarred, beyond the marred skin. So much that even though she trusted him with her nights and her life and her mind—

It was expectation that he'd not take care of her.

He groaned. "Christ, Allie, you make it hard to be mad at you."

Relief turned to confusion. "What did I do?"

Made him want to help her—

Protect her—

Save her—

He wouldn't let himself think of the actual word for it. Instead he reached for her wrist, the one now sporting his fingerprints. She watched with those intelligent eyes, tracking his thumb's movements as it rubbed along the marks.

"Don't do shit like that again." He didn't have to clarify what he meant.

She pressed her lips together sheepishly. "I saved your life."

"I know."

Another small, upwards twitch to her lips. "Okay."

He raised his brows, seeking, urging her to just follow a damn order for once. "Okay?"

The food hit the table. The waitress looked at their grasp, at the marks on her wrist. "You two need your own reality show."

Jax turned a rogue smile of charm and shadowed-humor to her, and even she wasn't entirely immune. "Ah, not a good idea for us, darlin.' We'd probably kill each other."

Across the table, Allie's lips finally turned up into a smile so soft and gentle—

One he'd never seen before. It was a moment of wonder at what it meant, and then another at whether he even wanted to know.

###

"Oh, shit."

Tig put down the vacuum he was using to get the water out of Allie's Mini, moving to intercept Tara as she stepped down from her car. "Hey, Tara, what's up?"

The doctor crossed her arms. "Where's Jax? He didn't come home last night."

"Jax was busy," the sergeant drawled. "Clay put him on a job."

Tara arched her brows and pursed her lips. "Uh-huh." She shoved past him, striding towards the clubhouse. A woman on a mission. Tig chased after her.

"Tara, now is not a good time." Because as soon as she walked through the door, she'd see Jax and Allie passed out on a sofa together and—

The dark-haired doctor paused at the sight of them, then stalked over.

And she'd start a war.

"Jax!"

He started awake, blinking blearily up at her. "Mornin,' babe."

Tig lingered in the doorway, waiting and watching. Allie stirred, too, pushing rain-matted hair from her eyes and yawning. "Good morning, Tara."

The friendly, non-ashamed, non-defensive greeting seemed to throw the doctor for a loop, and she hesitated in her attack. "What the hell is going on?"

The two of them blinked at her, then looked at each other, then seemed to realize the situation. Allie was the one who scrambled up. "We fell asleep."

"Yeah," Tara scoffed, "I bet you did."

"Not like that," the redhead placated. "I was the driver last night, and we were both tired. I passed out on the sofa and," she looked at Jax, confused and curious, "I don't know how he ended up there."

"That's the only sofa big enough for me."

Tig snorted. Idiots. At least Tara seemed calmer, less likely to claw a bitch. She crossed her arms again. "Next time, you come home."

Jax's face sank to a small scowl. "You don't give me orders."

Allie, seeing Tig in the doorway, wisely slipped away, coming to him and greeting him with a tight hug. "Good morning, Mr. Tigger."

"Mornin,' sweetheart." He draped an arm over her shoulder. "Let's get away from these two before they blow up."

"Yes, let's."

They ran into Gemma outside, who was also watching through the open door. The matriarch gestured Tara with disdain. "What's the doctor bitch here for?"

"To start a fight, I think," Allie answered. "Good morning, Miss Gemma."

"Mornin,' baby." The two women exchanged a kiss of greeting, and Gemma nodded towards Allie. "Why don't you try to become his old lady instead?"

Tig muttered, "Oh, Christ," but Allie only laughed.

"Because I would not be a good one."

"I like you more."

"Thank you."

Gemma sighed and waved them off. "Get to work, kids. I'll deal with this shit."

"Gemma, Gemma," Tig held her back as she started towards the increasingly loud argument happening. "I think we should leave this between them, you know?" He shook his head a bit. "Just, let them work out what they have to."

She eyed him, then sniffed and turned. "C'mon, little rich bitch. I'll work the office with you today."

Allie and Tig shared a small, amused smile, then he released her from his hold, letting her scamper after the queen.

He made sure the clubhouse door was closed before he went back to work at the garage. Jax and Tara needed to keep their private life private, and that was something the damned doctor had yet to learn.

It was an amusing thought in a sick, twisted way that perhaps _Allie_ could teach Tara about privacy and propriety. Despite what she'd told Gemma, the sergeant had the settling certainty any brother would take the little redhead over the doctor as an old lady any day.

She was pure and honest and innocent, yes. But she was fierce and capable and quietly sturdy. Clever-quick. With her as an old lady, a man would be at his strongest.

Well, almost any brother.

Not Jax—

Maybe Jax.

Not him. Their relationship as friends was comfortable and easy, and he had no desire to move it beyond that.

He'd leave all that to his VP.

###

Clay was drawn to the office by the group of brothers standing quietly at the door. "What's going on?"

Tig turned around, an amused curl to his lips. "Gemma left for a hair appointment and we didn't hear anything from Allie for a while, so Chibs went to check."

"Aye," the Scot picked up the story, "and found her asleep in the chair." There was an affectionate lull to his words, a protective turn to his body as he moved aside to allow his president view.

Sure enough, the girl had managed to curl up in the chair behind the desk and was asleep, a pen still dangling from her hand. It was funny, but also not productive and Clay turned to look at his brothers.

"So, why don't we wake her up?"

"Awh, c'mon, Clay, she was up all night driving for us," Tig drawled in that lazy way of his. "And you gotta admit that's pretty cute."

Clay scoffed. "Since when do we do cute around here?"

Tig snickered.

Chibs said, "I'll take care of her, brother. I think she's done for the day for us." He glanced at the clock. "She needs to be at the ice cream shop in two hours."

Clay shook his head slightly, turning to leave. "Yeah, you sort this shit. She better be at full capacity tomorrow."

Chibs agreed and carefully lifted her out of the chair, adjusting his hold when she stirred and stared at him through sleep-blurred eyes. "Oh, hi, Chibs."

He chuckled. "Hi, lass. Bedtime for you."

"Okay." She rested her head on his shoulder, letting him carry her to her apartment. He grunted softly. She was heavier than she looked, especially when considering how small she was. It was all that corded muscle she had, he knew.

When he set her on the bed, she curled back up immediately. "Are you staying?" Her question was mumbled, and he paused, considering.

"For a bit."

She hummed quiet approval in the back of her throat and he settled beside her, wrapping an arm along her shoulders and pulling her into his side. A small hand reached across him, fingers tangling in his shirt and holding.

Within moments she was completely asleep again. He was soon to follow.

* * *

 _If I'm making Tara OOC, I apologize. I just really can't stand her at all. I never liked her in the show lol_

 _Read, review!_

 _Kisses!_


	10. Human

**Human**

" _And you don't need to pretend that perfection is your friend_

' _Cause we're all broken. "_

~ Human, Gabrielle Alpin ~

* * *

Half-Sac bounced lightly on the balls of his feet, ready stance. Adelaide studied his movements, his body, searching. He was clearly right-handed, but she'd seen him fight ambidextrously. He was small compared to the other bikers, but that meant he was probably fast. He would use energy over brute force.

"Are you going to fight, lass?" Chibs called, mildly impatient.

"She might be scared," Half-Sac taunted. Adelaide just slid him a small, dangerous smile and fell into position.

The first fifteen minutes she just toyed with him. He fought boxing-style, upper body only, and she matched him par for par, blow for blow, step for step. He didn't fight like Chibs, her silver lightening, and as good of a workout as this was, she was becoming bored.

The Scot could tell, and gave her a quick wink. Permission to stop holding back.

She had seen Half-Sac fight during club parties, but he'd never seen her go through sequences on her own, never seen her practice her katas or run through paces with Chibs.

Needless to say, it was a wonderful prank the older member had pulled on the prospect. The poor man was at a loss for words and punches when she suddenly switched up, spinning and kicking and dancing.

She was flame again, and he was just a lost soldier unable to hold her back. Within two minutes she had him in a lock-hold, pressed against the ropes of the ring. Chibs was laughing and Zay and Queenie, who had shown up to watch halfway through the match, snickered.

Half-Sac groaned. "That was not cool, man. You could've warned me."

"You should've known better than to underestimate our little crow," Chibs retorted, standing from his perch.

Adelaide cocked her head at that—their little crow. Was that what she was to them now? What even was the significance of that?

Queenie moved, helping her down, and Zay eyed her appreciatively.

"You're hot in those workout clothes, baby."

"Mhm," Queenie nodded her agreement. "Even if they cover you from shoulders to ankles."

Adelaide accepted water from her friends and laughed. "Just because I am conservative does not diminish my beauty."

The two crow-eaters just stared at her, then shared a look of knowing exasperation. Adelaide sniffed, faking haughtiness, and spun on her heel. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

They laughed and chased after her. "You need to teach me." It was Zay.

The redhead looked at her. "To fight?"

"Yeah. And dance."

"Okay."

They both looked at Queenie. The raven-haired beauty shook her head. "Hell no. Too much work. I like my softness."

More laughter, happy and bright, and they reached Adelaide's room. She invited them in. "I'll shower and we can go do whatever it is you're here to take me to do."

"Shopping," they answered at the same time.

Adelaide winced dramatically, escaping into the bathroom with another laugh as one of her friends threw something at her.

It was probably Queenie.

###

Clay watched Gemma watching the girl as she toyed with the prospect.

It was odd, he thought, for his wife to be so amicable to the girl. Gemma was not a person who received newcomers easily, and yet she seemed to have no issue with the redhead.

Not that he did, either. Not really. She was annoying sometimes, all proper and posh, and she didn't know how to mind her place.

But she could drive and she didn't ask questions she shouldn't, and something had changed in the club since she'd arrived.

Good.

A good thing.

But he didn't like that it was linked to her, because that might arise some problems down the road when she left.

He had to know, though, he really did—

"Why do you like her?"

Gemma exhaled smoke. "What?"

He moved closer, indicating Allie. She was now laughing with two of the crow-eaters. "You hardly like the girls who've been here years. Can't stand Tara. Didn't like Donna or Wendy. That little tart, Cherry, was neutral with you." He paused, "But you actually _like_ the rich bitch."

Gemma eyed him with pursed lips, then stepped closer, stubbing out her cigarette. "She's not gonna tear this family apart."

Clay raised his eyebrows. "Half the boys are in love with her. Hell, Jax is on his way there, too." A realization came to him. "You know she's not staying, don't you?"

Gemma scoffed. "Of course I know that. And I can goddamn see how they act around her." She rolled her eyes and muttered, "I see more than you do." She sighed. "I just mean she's not like the other pussy that hangs around. She's not manipulative, she's actually helpful." Another scoff. "Disgustingly honest."

Clay chuckled. "She can throw some interesting insults."

Gemma smiled, remembering that night of chaos. "To answer your question," she moved closer, bringing her hands to his chest, "I like her because she makes our boys happy," another scoff, "and she's weirdly badass."

Clay grunted agreement, placing his hands on his wife's hips and pulling her closer. "You know who's not weirdly badass?"

She played along, humming in the back of her throat. "Who?"

"My old lady. She's downright terrifying and sexy."

"Mhm," she closed the distance between their lips, "and you better remember that."

###

Bobby was being released in a few days, Opie was returning home around the same time. The mood of the club was considerably lifted in comparison to the past few weeks. Adelaide reveled in the high spirits, flittering and bouncing around TM and the ice cream parlour and the town.

Deputy Hale caught her in the grocery store, humming quietly under her breath and rocking back and forth from toe to heel as she studied the vegetable options. "Hello, Allie."

She turned and smiled. "Good afternoon, deputy."

"How have you been?"

"Well enough." She respected and even liked the officer, but she knew the line of club business was not one to cross with him. "I'm trying out some new recipes."

He faced the vegetables, too. "What for?"

"Fun." She resumed her rocking. "How are you?"

"Doing good. My brother is trying to settle a new business deal, so we may finally get some progress here in Charming." It was a sign of trust that he told her that while knowing her ties to the club. A gift. And not one she'd turn back in his face.

"That might prove to be good." Ever the trained diplomat.

Hale chuckled, seeming to understand that. "Yeah, let's hope so. He wants me to meet his partners in a few days."

"Now that," Adelaide finally decided on her vegetables and put them into the basket, "may prove to be wonderfully informational."

Seeing she was ready to move on her way, the deputy stepped back. "Nice seeing you, Allie."

"You, too, deputy." She tipped her head in farewell. "Good afternoon."

On her way to the baking aisle, she was bumped in the shoulder by a built man with silver hair and a red circle tattoo at his throat. The force of the push seemed almost intentional, but she was too sturdy to stumble. Rather, she gave him a disdainfully appraising look.

The smile he put forth was falsely remorseful and didn't reach his eyes. "Apologies, miss."

There was a rancid burn in his eyes that settled heavy and uncomfortable in her stomach as she moved away.

###

When Opie came through the clubhouse door, the first thing he saw was Allie, immaculate as ever, with her fluttering blouse and artfully stressed jeans, soft shoes and subtle jewelry. She didn't notice him as he moved quietly into the building.

He watched as she happily, in that quiet-glow way of hers, moved between stirring a large pot on the stove and mixing a batter on the counter.

He paused in the doorway. "Allie."

She didn't jump, as he'd expected. Perhaps she'd known he was there, after all. Instead her greeting was with a subdued smile, still warm and sweet. "Hello, Opie. Welcome home."

"Thanks." Silence fell between them, and she moved closer.

"May I hug you?" He gave her a look and she elaborated, "I doubt you've had much physical contact the past few weeks, and don't want to cross a boundary."

As considerate as ever. He nodded. "Sure."

Her hug was soft at first, but she was familiar and smelled good, and a comfort he hadn't known he'd needed until her arms were looped around his waist. He remembered the funeral, her hands around his, offering him simply her, should he need it. Pure and kind and bright.

"You were missed," she murmured against him, and he tightened his arms around her before stepping back.

"How are my kids?"

She gave him a look of reassurance. "Cared for."

He nodded and attempted a smile. It probably came out more as a grimace. "Thanks, Allie." He gestured the chapel. "Everyone's been called into church. I'm gonna go wait."

There was something in her eyes, a sort of knowledge that she shouldn't have and wouldn't ever dare confirm, and she took a hand between hers again, holding to her chest.

It was a move similar to what the sweetbutts did when trying to get him hard or garner his attention, but it wasn't the same. Rather than on a tit, she placed it close to her collarbone. He could feel the slight ridges of her ribs and the strap of her bra, and the fabric of her blouse was soft and cool to touch.

It took him a moment to realize she was letting him feel her heartbeat. An odd thing to do, but she was a decidedly odd girl, who saw too much and knew exactly what they needed.

An odd thing to do, but it gave him a moment of connection, a small string to hold on to, something the bike and speed and road couldn't give him.

"Remember, habibi, you are cared for, too."

An odd thing to do and an odd thing to say, but the fabric was cool and she was warm, and he realized there were others he'd missed besides Jax.

They hadn't really been close before he left, not how she was with Tig or Chibs or Jax, or even Juice and 'Sac. But they had shared secret smiles and laughter at Abel's coming home party, and she had often given him breakfast, and she had offered simply herself at Donna's funeral.

Not a comfort, not a condolence, not a respect. Just herself, however she could help.

He nodded, and repeated, "Thanks, Allie."

She pressed a soft kiss to his palm and sent him off with a warm plate of scones.

###

Adelaide was at Zay's house at the urging of the crow-eater. "Listen, baby," she'd said, "this is a welcome home party for a senior patched member. You need to be dressed appropriately. And you have no clothes to fill that requirement."

So, she was now playing Barbie to Zay and Reya, letting them put her into different outfits that squeezed the breath from her body and added six inches to her height. The clothing was nothing less than alluring, and the redhead admired herself in the mirror.

But there was an uncomfortable squirm in her stomach at the thought of wearing such things out in public. She twisted, flexing her calf and studying the heels. "I've never worn shoes of this height." She gave a nervous-amused smile. "I'm not entirely sure I'll be able to walk in them."

Zay shrugged. "So, have one of the boys carry you."

Reya piped up, "With due respect, Miss Allie, you look better than the porn stars. And they've never seen you like this. They'll _all_ want you." Since her eighteenth birthday was getting nearer and nearer, Zay's younger sister was being allowed to participate in small things that would help prepare her for life as a crow-eater.

Zay was making sure her sister knew all the rules of the game before she took her to Gemma.

Adelaide laughed and bent to remove the shoes. "Thank you, sweet one." She shook the shoes off, carefully lining them up. "Perhaps some that are just an inch or so shorter?"

The dark-haired beauty groaned. "Fuck, fine." She dug into her closet for a few minutes, pulling out another pair.

Adelaide laughed helplessly when she saw them. Five inches—only an inch shorter—strappy and sparkling and blood-crimson. Zay gave her a look that said these were the shoes, no argument. "Now, we just put you into some matching lipstick and add some more sparkles somewhere, and Bobby might just love you right there on his bike."

The redhead blushed as she laughed again. "The ATF agent, Stahl, is dropping him off."

"Even better," Zay retorted, "he can fuck you on her car."

"No, thank you." Adelaide shimmied out of the breathless-inducing shirt the sisters had given her to try on. "I appreciate his musical skills and his baking, but not his body."

Reya howled with laughter, leaning against the wall, and Zay snickered silently, holding her stomach. "Who knew the little rich bitch could be so ruthless?"

Adelaide flicked her hair over her shoulder. "There's much you've yet to know about me."

Zay snorted and tossed her another article of clothing. Black, of course, woven through with silver that glittered like small streaks of lightening in the darker fabric. Adelaide held it up, examining it.

"This is a dress?" she couldn't help the incredulous tone.

"Yes," Zay seemed amused. "And you're going to wear it. It'll be great with the heels."

The redhead eyed her friend. "Most of the women just wear jeans and skirts."

"You aren't most women, baby," it surprised Allie to hear an underlying note of seriousness in Zay's voice. "Didn't you hear Chibs the other day? You're their crow."

Obediently, Adelaide began figuring a way into the dress. "I'm afraid I don't know what that means, love."

Reya climbed onto her sister's bed, watching and listening closely, with all the study of a student hell-bent on passing with nothing less than one-hundred. Zay pulled make-up from her vanity, approaching Adelaide.

"I've never heard of anyone being given that title before, so I don't really know, either. But," the two women settled on the bed for make-up, "old ladies take their man's crow. Like a claim of sorts. She's his, always, and he's hers, that sort of thing. The crow is very important to the club, as a symbol."

Adelaide closed her eyes and sat still, letting Zay transform her from society girl to club girl. "I still don't quite understand."

"It's like," she sighed, thinking for a second. "We have sweetbutts and crow-eaters. Then there are the old ladies. And then there's you. Somewhere between a crow-eater and an old lady, with more involvement in club activities than any other girl. Except for the porn, but that doesn't count. So, like a mix between a member, a crow-eater, and an old lady." She stepped back and Adelaide opened her eyes. Zay smiled. "You're their crow."

Reya almost looked as if she were mooning. "You know, Allie, that's almost romantic."

"Yeah," Zay tossed a discarded shirt at her sister, "don't expect that for yourself."

Reya scowled good-naturedly and Adelaide laughed.

###

Happy was the first one to spot Allie. She arrived with her crow-eater friends, Zay and Queenie. They were good girls, and would make good old ladies one day, if they got it hooked up.

All three were impeccable, dressed like fucking goddesses, but it was clear the two girls had put effort into making Allie the star. Happy approved; the little redhead was higher in status than them, and it was good they knew their places.

No matter that Allie thought they were all equal. At least the girls knew where they should be.

He waved her over, and her face lit up in a smile. "Good evening, Happy." She stopped a respectful distance back.

Happy pulled her close, mindful of heels so high there was no way she'd chosen them herself. "You look good."

She glowed at his complement. "It was Zay. She helped me."

The crow-eater smiled, and Happy studied her. She was taller than Allie, with flowing black curls and dark eyes that held sensual secrets. A sly smile seemed to perpetually tug on her lips, and, while she wasn't nearly as toned and defined as Allie, muscles moved under skin in a wholly attractive way.

He knew who he'd be owning that night, and if her appraising look was any sign, she knew, too.

Allie ignored it all. "How are you? I've missed you. No one here dances so well." The words came in rapid succession, and Happy's lips twitched up.

"Good, missed you, too, come dance with me, then."

Zay brushed Allie's arm, "See you later, baby," then let her fingers trail over his arm, too. Queenie just winked and sauntered off.

Happy pulled Allie under his arm, her body close, beginning their dance again. It was familiar now, the curve and flow of her body against his in time to the music. Pure muscle, she was, and he rested his hands anywhere she let him touch, enjoying how they moved.

She was either getting braver or acclimating more to her environment—she let his hands curl around her waist and down to her hips, let him hold her there, fingers brushing over her hip bone. She never had let him touch her there before.

A few nearby brothers were watching. Of course they were. Allie was a siren call when she danced. One of them wolf-whistled, causing the others to laugh, and Allie—

Happy watched, shocked and amused and proud as she spun away from him towards the other brother, then danced there, in front of him, despite the girl already in his lap, and when he reached to touch her, she slapped his hands away and returned to her original partner.

There was more laughter; even the sweetbutt snickered, and the brother took it with an easy grin. "Got yourself a good one, man."

"She's not mine," Happy corrected. No matter his arm was over her shoulder, her body pressed against his. No matter that they acted as much a couple in public as she would let.

It was good fun, simply, and they both knew that.

###

Bobby had laughed loudly and hugged her so tightly he lifted her off the ground. She laughed with him, escaping when he put her down. He'd be busy satisfying certain cravings, she knew, and wasn't keen to become audience to that.

She found Jax as he was leaving. There was a tired drag to him; worn and weary. She touched his wrist gently to get his attention. "You should be happier."

"I said 'hi' to Bobby." He exhaled cigarette smoke and stubbed it out. "What're you doing tonight?"

"I'll probably stay over at Zay's. With a party like this, I won't get any sleep if I stay here." They shared a moment of amusement. "That last job put me further ahead than I thought it would. I'll be out of here in about five months if my calculations hold steady."

"Yeah," Jax didn't seem as excited at that prospect as she'd thought he would. "That's good."

"You don't like it." Adelaide sighed, settling against the bench beside him. "You should be happier, and you don't like it."

For once, her insight appeared to rub him raw. "I got a lot of shit on my plate, Allie. Sorry I'm not acting the way you want."

She looked at him, staring into eyes of angry blue and holding the gaze for a long moment, before standing again. "Have a good evening, Jax."

He caught her wrist before she could walk away. She didn't look at him, but she didn't pull away either. He stared at the ground. "I helped Opie kill a man today."

"You're not supposed to tell me those things."

"Fuck that." His fingers tightened on her wrist. Pale marks discolored the skin beneath his hand, and he realized it was the same wrist he'd bruised on the job. "You live in the club. You work for us."

"You own me." She threw at him the words he'd used once to try to drag her under his control.

He scoffed, "Yeah. I can tell you this shit. You don't," he paused, gesturing vaguely with one hand, "lose your damn mind over it."

"I know what the definition of 'outlaw' is, so it does not surprise or bother me when you live up to your title." She finally turned to face him again, and he looked up at her.

"So, why the hell does it bother Tara so much?"

Adelaide sighed, a gentle sound this time, of understanding and compassion. "I can't answer that, love, but if her being bothered bothers you so much, perhaps things should be considered and reconsidered."

Jax scoffed again, but vague amusement curled on his lips. "Damn riddles."

"The best answers to give," she countered. "May I go now?"

He hesitated for just a moment, just long enough she saw he didn't really want her to. And then he released her wrist. "Yeah. 'Night, Allie."

"Goodnight, Jax."

###

It was the silver-haired man from the grocery store, and he stood proud and savage, like a raging fight dog, behind the suited man from the American League of Nationalists.

Adelaide kept to the shadows, watching, cold sinking through her blood at the suspicion of why the dog-man had knocked her in the store. A warning, maybe. An acknowledgement of her existence.

Definitely a threat.

He didn't see her then, not where she stayed in the dark, but she saw him, and she watched him, and when he marked Gemma, her blood froze.

Fight dogs had a thing, a way they picked out their next victim. It usually started with a mark.

Gemma had been marked.

Adelaide had, too.

###

She had ended up asleep in her car, worn out from dancing and exhausted from people. It was for the best, too, when her phone rang in the early hours of barely-dawn. Gemma, requesting her, asking her to come meet her at the hospital.

Tara was waiting for her, and led her back to a secluded room. The matriarch sat, subdued and still, only moving when Adelaide approached her.

"Good morning, Miss Gemma." She noted the injuries to her face, the careful way she was sitting; it was suddenly not a question of what had happened.

Gemma had been marked.

"Hi, sweetheart." Even her voice was a muted version of its usual self. "Thanks for coming."

"As the queen wills," Adelaide said softly, stopping as close as she thought Gemma would be comfortable with.

The older woman's lips twitched in a weary smile. "You haven't asked what happened."

"I don't need to. I know what violent rape victims look like."

Gemma blinked at her. "The boys can't know."

"Okay."

"You're not going to argue?"

Adelaide smiled gently. "It's not my place."

Gemma studied her for a moment. "What is your place, then?"

"I do as I'm told," she shrugged a shoulder, "for the most part." Another small smile, and Adelaide continued. "I teach the children. I help the men. I offer comfort as they need. I protect when called upon."

Gemma nodded slowly. "I've seen you fight."

"I know."

"Was there a way I might have—?"

Adelaide gestured to the bruises on her wrists. "You were strung up, it looks. Maybe bound entirely. Even the best have their limits."

The matriarch nodded again. "Thanks, baby."

"It is simply the truth, Miss Gemma."

Silence settled over them for a few moments. "The other girls you've seen—how'd they get over it?"

"With self-patience and self-understanding. Self-love and self-respect. May I touch you?" Gemma nodded, and Adelaide clasped their fingers together, softly resting a palm on Gemma's cheek. "You focus on 'self,' and you will heal in time. The body does so quickly; it's your mind that will take longer, and may require things you didn't before."

"Like what?" It was said with a bite of the usual Gemma, and Adelaide smiled.

"Perhaps a different kind of faith, or a different kind of love. A different place to live or different books to read. A new group of friends, a new pet." The redhead's eyes were soft with reassurance. "You'll know. You'll figure it out and find it."

Gemma eyed her for a moment. "Get out of here before Tara brings back Clay. You don't need to be in the middle of this."

Adelaide nodded, turning to leave. She paused by the door. "Tara isn't the monster you seem to have painted her as. Maybe, she is one of the new things you require."

The door shut softly behind her.

* * *

 _There was someone who said they were more a Happy/OC fan and came here by mistake - that little scene with Happy is for you, love!_

 _I know I've said I don't like Tara, but I am trying to keep her character able to fit canon. That includes her positive relationship with Gemma during season 2 (ugh)._

 _And that scene with Jax, y'all, it's starting to get deep for them..._

 _Hope you enjoyed!_

 _Read, review!_

 _Kisses!_


	11. This Fire

_This chapter is a little silly at one part, and then gets kinda intense. Fair warning._ **  
**

 _For whoever requested Tara and Allie have a scene where they flirt together...well... ;)_

* * *

 **This Fire**

 _" Overwhelm, destroy so sweetly,_

 _Now, there is a fire within me. "_

~ This Fire, Franz Ferdinand ~

* * *

"Pussy!"

The cheer came loud and excited from the chapel. Adelaide and Queenie exchanged looks, concerned and amused. The crow-eater shook her head with a smile. "That has to be about LuAnn and Cara Cara."

"The porn boss?" Adelaide dried the last of the shot glasses and carefully replaced them under the counter. Queenie snickered.

"Yeah, her. She's close with Gemma. Sweet enough lady, but her girls are straight up white trash skanks." The disgust in her friend's voice surprised Adelaide. Queenie was harsh sometimes, but never cruel.

There was a new level added to the hierarchy, it seemed. Club members above old ladies, old ladies above crow-eaters, crow-eaters above sweetbutts, and at the very bottom were the porn stars.

Adelaide cocked her head. "Why would it have to do with LuAnn?"

Queenie reclined against the wall, sipping coffee. Dark marks around her wrists caught the redhead's attention, but she filed it away for later.

"Some of her girls were attacked earlier and the feds cleaned her out."

Adelaide grimaced sympathetically. "That's rough."

Queenie shrugged. "Part of the life."

"What are the marks on your wrist from?"

The sudden change in topic seemed to throw the dark-haired woman off balance for a moment. Then she lowered her hands self-consciously, setting her mug down. "Some of the men like it rough."

If Adelaide remembered correctly, it was Tig who had taken Queenie to one of the empty apartments the night before. The crow-eater was suddenly frantic. "Don't do anything, please. Starting trouble about it won't help."

Adelaide stared at her friend with the soft sadness of someone who knew pain intimately well. Queenie's request hung between them for a second, and then another, and then she nodded reluctant agreement. "No trouble."

The chapel doors opened, pulling the girls back into action as the men spilled out. Chibs approached, giving Adelaide a greeting kiss on the cheek and nodding at Queenie. She smiled feebly back, making quick work to slip away. Adelaide watched her go, still with lingering sadness. Chibs put an arm around her, drawing her close, and she nuzzled him, inhaling leather and cigarettes and engine grease. A scent made comfort from familiarity.

He kissed the top of her head, this one a response to her search for comfort. "What's wrong, princess?"

She sighed. "Have you ever hit a woman?"

He paused, drawing back and looking down at her with curious concern. "Aye," he'd never lie to her, she knew, "but she hit me first."

Adelaide just nodded, watching Tig as he laughed with Bobby and wondering what wouldn't cause trouble. Her sweet silver didn't ask questions, and she let him hold her until the pain went away.

###

Django was waiting by her car when she left the ice cream parlour at midnight. She gave a delighted cry of surprise, hugging him tightly. "How have you been?"

He returned the embrace before stepping back. "Good, Allie. Getting over you."

She gave a gentle smile. "Happy said you changed your transfer request to Nomad."

"I did."

She nodded. "Be safe, Django." She might not have loved him the way he did her, or the way he wanted her to, but she still loved him in her own way.

His smile was soft and bittersweet. "I hope you can get back to your girl, Allie. You really love her."

"I do. Thank you for understanding."

A moment lingered between them, of things said and things not, and wishes that would never be, then she kissed his cheek, a final farewell, and drove away.

###

Adelaide found Tig in the garage. He must have had night duty, and she came to him with a cup of hot coffee. He paused in his work, gulping appreciatively. "Thanks, sweetheart."

She smiled distractedly and he turned his full focus on her. "What's wrong?"

"Would you ever hurt me?" The question was out in a rush of breath, and his face went slack.

"Jesus, Allie, what-? No, of course not- why-," he took a breath, "why the _hell_ do you think that?"

She stared up at him, into those beautiful blue eyes that couldn't contain his crazy. "You hurt the other girls." It was a statement, calmly said and accepted.

Tig's brow furrowed. "They're just pussy. You're more than them. I'd never-," he broke off, looking almost sick at the prospect.

The little redhead gently cupped his hand between hers, a silent reassurance that she believed him. "Why do you hurt them?" So innocently asked, so soft and curious.

Tig stared at her for a long moment. She stared back, not accusing or angry or scared, simply seeking an answer. He swallowed. "I don't know. I like it. I'm not a good man, sweetheart. I like hurting people. I hurt the girls I fuck because I can."

She nodded, something sad and understanding in her eyes. "Did you kill Donna?"

He just kept staring and she kept seeking. Small, pale silver trickled from the corner of his eye, trailing down his cheek. He closed his eyes and nodded, shoulders jerking with a restrained sob. Adelaide pulled him close, letting him sink into her.

"I won't say it's okay, Mr. Tigger, because it isn't. But I will say I love you, and I forgive you." Tears hot and wet soaked her neck.

"It's not your forgiveness I need."

"I know," she stroked his hair, "but I still give it to you." His arms were strong and sturdy around her, and she led him to the office. "You should sleep."

He protested as she gently pushed him down onto the sofa. "I'm on call."

"The phone will wake you "

When she climbed on after him, stretching out beside him, his protests stopped. He looped an arm around her again, holding her as close as he could. "I won't ever hurt you, Allie, but if some shithead tries anything with you, I will make him scream for his mommy for days."

Despite herself, she smiled. "That's oddly comforting. May I request something of you?"

His fingers curled in her hair. "What is it?"

"Zay and Queenie; please don't hurt them. I know they're just easy sex for you, and it's their job, but they're my friends."

He was quiet for a moment, fiddling with her hair. "If I say no?"

"You say no, but I won't like it."

A sardonic smile pulled on his lips. "You have a terrifying amount of power over me, little girl."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

She offered him one last, grateful smile before sinking into his heat and scent and letting it pull her into sleep.

###

Chibs stretched out on the sofa, laying his head in Allie's lap and making a show of getting comfortable. The girl laughed and squeaked, moving the book she'd been reading. He grinned up at her. "Don't mind me, lass."

She shook her head, setting the book to the side. "How's the porn business going? You guys are barely around here anymore."

"Aye, but I missed you so much I'm here today," he pressed a quick kiss to her wrist. "I'm missing an anal rain dance for you."

The redhead laughed again, somewhat disbelievingly. "How kind of you."

"Aye." Allie's fingers ran through his hair, soothing and methodical, and he closed his eyes. "How are you? Haven't seen you for about five days now."

"Because you've been busy with anal rain dances."

He chuckled. "They are a thing of beauty."

"No doubt," her response was dry with humor. "It's been quiet. Gemma is working more in the office now since the accident, so I have more free time. The parlour is busy as ever. Tara and I have been trading off care for Abel, but it's less often now that they have the nanny."

Chibs moaned softy under her ministrations. "You've been busy."

"Always."

His eyes slit open to glance up at her. She was staring into the distance, eyes soft and thoughtful. Her hair was done up in double buns today, and her outfit was deep green and pink, and soft to the touch.

His fingers brushed her wrist and she looked down at him. Her eyes almost always seemed to be smiling at him, a small crinkle in the corners that curved them up. "We have a charity run in a few weeks. Happy will be there. You should come."

The smile moved from her eyes to her mouth. "I'll have to ask Gramma J." A small furrow appeared between her brow. "Am I allowed to come?"

"Aye."

Her smile widened.

###

Adelaide was out running with Zay and Reya when Hale pulled up beside them in his jeep. The girls stopped, Zay and Reya hanging back cautiously. Adelaide approached him curiously.

"Is everything okay?"

He looked more irritated than usual. "Have any of Darby's guys been bothering you again?"

"No," she peered at him. "Why?"

He hesitated, glancing at the crow-eater and her sister, then lowered his voice. "The men I told you were meeting my brother are a well-organized white-hate group. I think they might try to hook it up with Darby."

"Oh," she blinked, "no one has come after me, but I'll let you know."

He nodded abruptly, gave another small nod to the two other women, then drove away. Zay was scowling. "What did Captain America want?"

Adelaide grinned at the club's nickname for Hale. "He's just checking up on me. He does that occasionally." As much of the truth as she was willing to give. She would not violate the trust he gave her.

They resumed their running, a steady pace that was taxing but not killer, but Adelaide barely noticed. She knew, then, without a doubt, who had attacked Gemma.

Something cold and slimy slithered down her spine. That man, the one who'd marked Gemma, he'd marked her, too.

###

"Party tonight," Jax tossed a grape to her and she caught it, popping it into her mouth.

"Good. Some of the girls and I have been practicing something." She'd even gotten Tara in on it. The doctor had been hesitant at first, but at reassurances from Adelaide, she'd agreed.

Jax eyed her with curiosity and concern. "What type of something?"

She just grinned mysteriously and snatched another grape from him. "You'll like it."

He could have pressed her for more information, but it seemed he knew she wouldn't give it up. Instead he smirked back. "Darlin,' I like everything to do with you."

"You are in a committed relationship," she reminded. "Have some shame."

A small pout pulled on his lips. "That's no fun at all."

She hummed softly in the back of her throat and stood from the bar. "I need to go tell the girls."

He pulled her back as she moved away, and she spun elegantly into the crook of his arms. His tug hadn't thrown her off balance at all, and he suddenly saw in his mind what a wonderful dancer she'd been. A hard fury simmered in his stomach. She couldn't dance the same anymore, she'd said, because of what her father had ordered his driver to do to her.

Adelaide touched his collarbone softly. "You're thinking angry thoughts."

He didn't ask how she knew. "Yes."

She sighed and kissed his cheek. "Do you need anything else, Jax?"

"No, I just didn't want you to leave."

She looked at his hold on her and wriggled away. "You're playing a dangerous game." All humor had left her voice, leaving it low and hard with warning. "I will not play it with you."

The sudden change in attitude threw him for a second. His smile faded. "You're part of the club. Tara knows the rules."

That was the wrong thing to say. Adelaide's lips tightened and she shook her head slightly. "Relationships need respect to last. Do well to remember that."

She left before he could respond, leaving him to scowl and pout and, hopefully, ponder.

###

Tara stood against the wall. It was the most out of the crowd she could get without leaving, and she had promised both Jax and Allie she'd be there.

Allie-

The little redhead woman perplexed her and perhaps made her uncomfortable. She had an uncanny way of seeing everything, unnervingly similar to Gemma, and Tara wasn't quite sure what to make of her role with the club. It put her close to the men- sometimes irritatingly close to Jax- but she was kind and considerate, and hadn't ever tried to compete in a pissing match with her the way Wendy or some of the porn stars did.

Gemma liked her. Tara scoffed laughter. That might be the oddest thing of the entire situation.

The party was in full swing, bikers and crow-eaters and sweetbutts all drinking and talking and laughing and dancing. Anticipation curled eagerly in Tara's stomach. As uncertain as she was about Allie, the girl was brilliant.

Her plan was sure to rile people up, and get Tara what she'd been wanting from Jax for a while: hot, hard, possessive fucking. He wanted to love her, and as romantic as that was, she wanted him to own her.

Jax hadn't seen her yet; that was key to the plan. He couldn't see her until the beginning of everything.

She smoothed a hand down her shirt. One of the girls had let her borrow a few things. The shirt was black with a cut out back, revealing the old tattoo she kept. The pants were skintight leggings that allowed surprising ease of movement. The shoes were heels, of course, but low enough she was comfortable in them.

Across the room, Allie caught her eye and nodded. The signal.

The redhead was dressed surprisingly revealingly. She wore a bandu style top that showed just enough back and stomach to be enticing, and a short skirt that flounced with every movement. Her shoes were heeled boots that stretched to her thighs, courtesy of one of her friends.

The music changed suddenly, and a smooth voice came over the speakers as a new song began to play. "Ladies and Reapers, may we have your attention please," it was Reya, the sexy, sensual younger sister of one of the girls. "We have designed a short show for your entertainment."

Tara remained by the wall. This wasn't her turn yet.

As the music swelled, one by one the girls climbed gracefully onto the tables. Allie was last, swinging herself onto the bar. Tig was there and whistled, reaching for her legs. She spun neatly away, and Reya spoke through the microphone again. "The only rule is no touching," in her voice, it sounded like a dare.

The dance began, kicks and spins and dips, undulating and rippling. Allie had taught them well. The song she'd chosen was 'This Fire' by Franz Ferdinand, a favorite of many of the men. Tara knew they'd love the song even more now.

They were watching raptly, whistling and cheering, and every time they tried to touch one of the dancers, he was kicked away gently.

Tara kept her eyes on Allie. The redhead was truly the best in the room, moving with a sort of liquid grace that was almost inhuman. She spun easily on her toes, even in heels, and kicked high and straight. She bent and crouched and seemed to float along the bar, and with every tight twist her skirt flew up, revealing the sexy lace underneath.

A cruel tease to the boys, and Tara grinned.

The song finished, each girl stopping in a posture that best accentuated her body. Applause sounded, and most of the girls disappeared into the crowd, finding her Reaper for the night. Not Allie, though, and Reya's voice sounded again. "There is one more treat we have in store for you." Tara began to move. Now, it was her turn. "This is a special song, dedicated from the old ladies to their old men."

The young girl passed the microphone off to Allie as music began again. Tara found her spot as the redhead began to sing. "Crazy love, I can't go without you. Got us doing things we ain't supposed to do..."

Jax saw her then, his face going slack before tightening with desire. Tara just smirked and turned her attention to Allie. The younger woman was dancing slightly as she sang the bluesy song, her voice rich and powerful. Tara reached her and ran a hand up and down the boot. Allie smiled down at her, pulling her up on the bar and adding her to the show.

As practiced, Tara moved with her, rotating and undulating and seducing, and when she looked at Jax he looked ready to pounce. It made her feel empowered and dangerous, and she danced with a new vigor.

"Boy, what the hell did you do? I'm crazy, crazy for you." The song ended and so did the dance, with Tara's arms looped around Allie's neck and hers around her waist, and just to put the cherry on top, Tara pressed a kiss to the corner of Allie's lips.

The reaction was wild, and suddenly she was yanked off the bar, falling undignified into a pair of arms. Smoldering blue eyes glared down at her as he stalked to one of the apartments. Victory was a sweet feeling, and so was his body against hers, and across the bar Allie blew them a kiss.

###

Tig pulled her off the bar much as Jax had Tara. She laughed, giddy off playing showgirl, and Tig squeezed her tightly. "I should fuck you for that."

Her nose wrinkled. "No, thank you."

She squirmed and he let her go. Spinning to face him, she saw the amusement in his eyes. "What made you think of doing this?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Zay asked me to teach her to dance and fight. Then some other girls. And then I was teaching a class and this seemed like it would be fun."

"For you," he grumbled.

She laughed again. "Go find a girl, Mr. Tigger."

He gave her a rough kiss on her hair and moved off to do exactly that. Opie approached her next as she was getting a glass of water.

"Be careful: LuAnn might try to hire you after that act with Tara." He didn't smile as he used to when Donna was alive, but his eyes were softer than she'd seen for a while, and crinkled in the corners with amusement.

Adelaide grinned rather proudly. "Did you like it?"

"Naturally."

She giggled. "It was Tara's idea at the end. She thought it'd send Jax into a fury."

Opie looked pointedly down the hall where the two had disappeared. "Think it worked."

Adelaide leaned against the wall, watching Reya flirt cautiously with one of the men. Her red outfit marked her as off limits, but flirting was still allowed. She was a beautiful girl, after all.

"How are things, Opie?"

He took a swallow of his beer. "Happening." He was quiet and she was, too, knowing he had words he needed to say and they'd come eventually. "Something's going on between Jax and Clay. It's some shit neither of them will talk about but," he sighed, "I used to be able to talk to Jax."

Adelaide looked at him with the gentle eyes of a healer. "And now you can't?"

"Now it's different. I dunno what it is or how to explain it, just something's changed." Opie sighed again. "I'm not making any sense."

"Contrarily, love, you're making perfect sense." Adelaide would have to tread carefully. She had a suspicion of what was the growing poison between stepfather and son, but Opie didn't. And she wasn't here to do damage. "You know Jax very well, and that means you're very much in tune with him. Something is off about him, and you're able to sense it, you just can't place it. But because of that, you're finding it hard to trust him as intimately as you have in the past."

Opie stared at her. "Christ, you're like a damn therapist."

She shrugged, unapologetic. "It's true."

"It is," he agreed.

"So," she sipped her water, "what are you going to do?"

Opie scoffed. "Stay out of that shit. That's between them."

She didn't agree that would help the situation, but didn't say so. It wasn't her place, and it wasn't her problem. Opie studied her.

"Allie."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"No," she was surprised by the question, but took it in stride. "Have you?" He gave her a look, and she giggled.

"We're not good people here, Allie." His voice had gone soft and reflective; almost nostalgic and not quite regretful. "You need to leave as soon as you can."

She blinked up at him. "Is this about Donna?"

He stared blankly at the floor. "She was good and innocent, and stayed because she loved me. I was poison to her."

"You loved her," Adelaide reminded him.

"Yeah," he scoffed again, "look where that got her."

She was quiet for a moment. "You're being selfish, Opie." His gaze snapped up to her face, and she continued. "Donna stayed because she loved you and wanted it to work. You are not the one who pulled the trigger, or spilled her blood. Don't tarnish her memory by reducing her to guilt." She took his hand, pressing it again to her chest, to her heartbeat. She stared into his eyes, beseeching him to understand. "Remember her love and laugh and smile. Remember and miss her, and then get on with life.

"We honor the dead by living the lives they couldn't, and doing what they'd want us to do."

He blinked back tears, and she released his hand. He kept it on her chest for another moment, then sniffed and cleared his throat. "This is some deep shit for a party."

She laughed, as he'd wanted. "Well, go party. Make good choices."

He grinned, just barely, and she felt like she'd won a major triumph.

###

Zay had opted out of their early morning run, but Reya was right there beside Adelaide as they wound through the town. It was a cloudy day, cool and refreshing, and they moved at a steady pace.

Neither one heard the approaching van, or saw the men. Headphones blocked sound, and one didn't typically run whilst looking backwards.

They grabbed Reya first, and she screamed. Adelaide turned, ready and prepared to fight, but they were prepared for her. Even she wasn't immune to a Taser, and collapsed to the ground.

They were bound and shoved unceremoniously into the van. The door slammed closed, and Adelaide closed her eyes, breathing deeply through the pain of the Taser and counting.

She'd been marked. The fight dog had marked her, and, even with masks on, she knew he'd found her.

Reya was shaking and sobbing softly, and Adelaide ignored her for the moment.

She was counting.

She would not be like Gemma. She would not bow to them as she had her father.

So, she was counting.

###

Five-thousand-two-hundred-eighty.

Sixty-five per hour.

Thirty minutes.

Thirty-two point five.

###

The van screeched to a halt and they were yanked out and bundled into an old wooden barn. Adelaide went without a fight, looking, marking, noting.

When they were thrown into a side room, they were warned not to try anything. Both girls remained silent, and the door closed, leaving them in darkness. The small holes in the wall and ceiling provided enough light to see each other, and Adelaide scanned the younger girl.

Undamaged, overall. "Reya, I need you to listen."

She was doing remarkably well, Adelaide noted. Her crying had stopped, her shaking was over, and she seemed to be fighting the shock of the situation.

After a moment, Reya nodded. Adelaide nodded back, leaning close. "You're going to get out, okay? I'm going to explain to you how. Okay?"

"Okay," Reya's voice was soft and hoarse and she cleared her throat.

"Firstly, take a shoelace out and tie a loop on either end." They both did so, and Adelaide continued. "Slide it between the ziptie, loop either end around your shoe, and move your feet like you're pedaling. It'll cut through the ziptie." She demonstrated, and the next few minutes were silent as they worked.

When the zipties popped off, Reya released a soft, hysterical sob before breathing deep and wiping her eyes roughly. Adelaide watched with proud affection as the younger girl refused to give into her fear.

"Now, here's what we'll do."

###

When Allie hadn't returned to the clubhouse by noon, there were questions and concerns, but the panic didn't set in until Zay ran in, eyes wild and panting. "Where's my sister?"

Bobby and Tig looked at her curiously, and Jax stood, dread filling him. "What?"

"My sister, Reya," the poor girl was frantic. "She went for a run with Allie this morning and never came home."

Looks were exchanged, and then they were moving, Jax barking orders, Tig making calls. Zay followed them out to their bikes, intent on going with. Jax spun around. "You stay here."

She glared. "That's my sister!"

"I don't give a shit!" He grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her into the garage office. Gemma stood by the window, watching curiously.

"Hey, baby, what's going on?"

"Allie and Reya are missing," he turned snarling eyes on Zay. "You stay. Mom, don't let her out until we're back."

Gemma eyed them. "If someone's hunting our girls, we need to go into lockdown."

"It's not them," Jax muttered. He had known Allie shooting those Nords would come back to bite her in the ass. "It's Allie. Her sister just got snatched up, too, 'cause she was with her."

Zay opened her mouth, but he stalked out, slamming the door.

They rode out, intent on blood and revenge, and not knowing where to focus their anger. Hale was the first stop, and though his face tightened in anger and he promised to help find her, he had nothing useful to offer.

Nor did Unser.

Or Oswald.

Or Leroy.

Or anyone else, and they returned at evening fall with no luck and boiling emotions. Opie was the one to quietly point out that if Allie was as good as she presented herself to be, she'd find a way to them.

They just had to wait.

###

Adelaide had told her how to hotwire a car, had explained how she'd counted the van's movements and used an old Sharpie found in the dirt to draw a map on Reya's arm.

"Don't go to Jax," she instructed. "Get Chibs and Tig."

Reya didn't question why, just nodded. Adelaide nodded back. "You need to drive, Reya. Like a demon. Your life depends on it. They'll kill you if they catch you."

The younger girl's breath trembled out of her. "Why didn't they kill me now?"

"I don't know, and don't give them a reason."

Reya nodded. "Why can't you come with me?"

Adelaide grinned viciously. "You need a distraction so you can get to a car and get away."

Reya blinked rapidly. "Maybe you should go."

"No." Adelaide shook her head. "They'll beat me if I stay behind; it's me they want. They'll kill you."

"Right," tears trickled from Reya's eyes. "Okay."

"Hey," Adelaide cupped her bruised cheek. "I can handle this. My father used to have his driver beat me if I made him angry. I couldn't tell my mother because she would have killed him, putting her job and freedom at risk. I can live with broken bones and bruises. I can't live without her. Just like Zay can't live without you." She kissed her cheek. "Okay?"

"Okay." Reya hesitated. "How do you know where we are?"

"I know these roads well, and my mother taught me mental measurement skills. I think she knew my father was doing something, and gave me all the tools I needed to stop him."

Reya nodded. "Are you scared?"

"Of course." Adelaide smiled. "You ready?"

###

The first man was easily taken down. So was the second. They had surprise on their side. Adelaide and Reya reached the door in thirty seconds. There were two men outside, and Adelaide dropped them, too. With a bit more difficulty, but they still went down.

Reya reached the car and began doing as she'd been told. More men appeared, and Adelaide drew them to her.

Reya had to get away. Reya had to go, which meant everyone needed to be focused on her.

She was good, and she was strong, and held her own for a few minutes against just as many men. She wasn't inhuman, though, and as Reya finally drove away, she fell.

It didn't matter; Reya was away. Help would come soon, as long as she kept them distracted. As long as she kept them angry enough they didn't notice their missing captive.

Something hard and brutal and victorious swelled in her chest. These men had nothing on what her father had done to her, and Reya was away. Hands and guns and sticks beat across her, but pain was a familiar friend, and Adelaide danced with him.

Distracted.

They had to stay distracted.

"Why won't you go down?" It was a frustrated hiss and Adelaide couldn't help it.

Reya was away, help would come, and she knew pain.

So, she laughed, and let her blood run.

* * *

 _Read, review!_

 _Kisses!_


	12. Russian Roulette

**Russian Roulette**

 _" It's too late to think of the value of my life._

 _/_

 _So, just pull the trigger. "_

~ Russian Roulette, Rihanna ~

* * *

When Tig and Chibs burst through the barn door, they had the element of surprise on their side. Reya, too, held a gun, and was a surprisingly steady shot even whilst in shock. The first round of men went down easy. The second, too.

They sported fresh injuries, and a fierce streak of pride tore through Chibs. Those were from Allie, no doubt, their vicious little crow.

It was chaos, yelling and blood and gunfire. Reya screamed at the same time Tig tackled her, taking a second bullet meant for her. The first had lodged itself into her thigh and tears dribbled from her eyes. She lay trembling in Tig's arms for a second, and another, and then her lips moved, forming words that looked like she was saying they needed to keep going.

Chibs decided he liked her. She was braver than some of the prospects.

And then it was quiet. They stood, not knowing what to do next, and Reya led the way, half-limping, half-dragging her damaged leg towards an old utility office. Allie was on the ground, dirty and bloody and bruised, face swollen and clothes torn to shreds beside her. Welts and lesions covered her breasts and the front of her thighs.

"Fuck," Tig hissed, lurching towards her. " _Fuck!"_ There were tears in his voice. He stumbled against the wall, vomiting into the dirt before collapsing to his knees beside her.

Chibs was only a second behind, a roaring, blinding anger clawing in him. He needed to kill those men again, slowly, over days, one at time, bleeding them dry and beating them to dust—

"Reya?" It was a broken quiver of the familiar voice. Reya limped and fell beside her.

"I'm here, yes, I'm here," and she started sobbing, pulling Allie's head into her lap. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," a litany, over and over, and it was Tig—seeming to have regained some control— who lifted the young girl gently into his arms whilst Chibs gingerly curled Allie towards his chest.

She cried out in pain, a high, mewling noise that ended in a choked sob, and Chibs set her down again, propping her against his body so he could inspect the issue. Her back had been sliced open repeatedly, and the backs of her thighs were covered in whip marks.

"Princess," the catch in his voice took him by surprise, and he suddenly had to fight the urge to vomit, too.

She blinked bruise-swollen eyes at him, reaching up dirty, bloody fingers. "Sweet silver," her hands trembled against his cheek.

He had words he wanted to say, and her lips trembled with her hand, as if she had words, too, but neither of them knew how to get them past their lips. Instead, he kissed her palm and picked her up again—mindful now of the other injuries she sported.

Tig had already tucked Reya into the back seat of the car and was carefully bandaging up her leg. The girl stared at him with silver-lined eyes, tear tracks streaking through the dust on her cheeks. At least she was handling her shock well enough.

Chibs was almost out the door when one of the downed men moved suddenly, pulling a gun from beneath him. He was grotesque; bloody and broken and mostly-dead, but he had an assassin's aim.

The bullet never even left the gun.

Allie had moved as suddenly as the assailant had, pulling Chibs's knife from its sheath and throwing. It spun, blade over and handle, and even with eyes swollen near shut, found its home in her target's head.

As he died, the man looked as shocked as Chibs felt.

The knife under her pillow seemed much more dangerous suddenly.

"Chibs?" still a feeble trickle of her usual voice.

He tore his gaze from the dead man and his knife. "Aye, lass?"

"You can't take me to the clubhouse. Jax can't know."

At the car, Tig motioned him over impatiently. Reya was bandaged and huddled in a utility blanket, curled as small as she could make herself. Chibs began moving again. "Why not?"

"Because," Tig was close enough to hear now, and listened curiously, "I'm asking you to. I'll explain later, but _please._ "

Chibs's heart broke then, hearing her beg him for compliance. How many times had she begged her father, for mercy or love and understanding. How many times had she begged for compassion during her runaway trip.

And yet she'd never begged him, never had to, and now she felt it was the only way.

He shared a look with his brother, and Tig nodded immediate agreement. Yes, they'd do whatever she asked, whatever she needed of them. They'd pack her up and give her money and ship her to fucking Canada tonight if that's what she wanted.

He softly placed her beside Reya, grabbing another blanket so she could wrap herself up. The blood in the truck's seat wouldn't bother him, but if he looked at her injuries another moment he'd go back into that barn and shoot all those mean until he was out of bullets, and then beat them until they resembled nothing but bloody pulp.

He knew Tig would help.

In fact, the Sergeant was already moving back towards the barn, a container of jet fuel in either hand. They'd burn every bit of this place to ash, and leave nothing but scorched bone for the police and these men's leader to find.

When the fire was good and burning, they drove away. Chibs kept an eye on the girls in the rearview mirror. Reya had coaxed Allie to lay in her lap, and was stroking her dirty hair with fingers that still shook.

A brave girl, indeed.

And Allie, their fearless little crow.

Their broken little crow.

###

It was a whirlwind of a night. Chibs drove them to his house and, while Tig and Reya helped Allie into the shower to wash the blood and dirt off, phoned Zay. The poor crow-eater was in a panic, and started crying with relief when he quietly relayed the news.

"You can't come over tonight."

That stopped her short. "Like hell! That's my little sister!"

"Zay," she fell silent, because he'd never used her name before, "both of them are in shock, and anyone with high emotions will make the situation worse. Allie has serious injuries that will take a while to treat, and Reya hasn't stopped crying. I understand your worry," there was no way he could articulate how deeply he understood, "but I need you to wait."

There was a tense silence. "Fine. But you better let me talk to Reya." Dedication to her sister was what made her fearless, he knew, and found he didn't mind that she was ordering him around, just this once.

That he could do. He pulled Reya out of the shower. She was clean by then, and had been gently helping Allie. She came when called, though, wrapped in one of his bathroom towels and dripping water on his floor. He handed her the phone, "Sister," and slipped into the bathroom to help Tig.

Allie was leaning against the wall on trembling legs, flinching and whimpering and crying quietly as water washed away the dirt and stung her open wounds. It ran red continuously, and the sight of it made Chibs sick.

Tig, too. His brother looked pallid and sallow, and his fingers shook as he handed Allie a towel and helped her step slowly out of the stall. For once, her modesty was gone, and she didn't try to cover anything from their gaze.

It let them see all her old scars and bruises, and all the new ones sure to form. So many scars, so much broken skin, and she was still so utterly, entirely _fucking_ beautiful.

Tig draped a towel across her shoulders and knelt, using another to dry her legs. Chibs held her hands, letting her use him for balance.

"We're going to move you into my bed so I can dress your wounds."

She blinked at him through puffy eyes. "Okay."

When Tig nodded at him, they worked together to carry and set her on his bed. He treated her back first, working steadily and methodically while Tig sat beside her, stroking the back of the hand he held.

Reya returned as he reached her legs, silently setting down the phone. "Zay wants to know why we can't tell anyone else anything, especially Jax. She says he'll kill her if he finds out she's hiding information."

"Because," it was Allie. Her voice was sounding slightly stronger. "He needs to focus on Tara. If he knew the extent of the damage, he would do something rash, and the breakage that would cause in his relationship would be irreparable."

Chibs and Tig and Reya all exchanged glances. There was something between the VP and the redhead, they all knew, but they'd thought and hoped she was blind to it. Of course, they should've expected more of her.

And, of course, she'd be the one to sacrifice something to keep others happy.

Tig swallowed. "Allie—"

"No," she cut him off, twisting her head to finally look up at him. "I am not staying here. I will not let any one of you throw away the life you have for a girl who's going to be temporary."

"But he loves you," it was Reya, soft and quiet and solemn.

Allie's split lips twitched it what might have been a sad smile. "I know. But he can't know that."

The younger girl settled on the bed beside Allie, closer to Tig than Chibs had seen most people willingly get. "How can he not know his own feelings?"

"Because I will distract him with Tara and with friendship, and he won't know anything that goes deeper."

Tig didn't seem bothered by Reya's close presence, instead extending his other hand to her. The girl accepted with a wobbling smile of gratitude, laying down and curling around it, holding it close.

The Sergeant sighed. "Jax isn't that stupid."

"But I'm smarter." A spark of the normal Allie, with a spark of that teasing, quirking smile. "And I'm very good at what I do."

Chibs taped the last bandage down, "Time to roll, princess."

She did, hissing and wincing and whimpering. Tig shook his head as Chibs started on her next set of wounds.

"You're playing a dangerous game."

"I know."

"Why can't you let him love you?" Reya asked from Tig's lap.

"Oh, sweet one, someday I hope you'll understand."

"But it's so sad."

"Sometimes," Allie murmured, "life is, and you simply have to continue living through it."

###

Tig stared at the raven-haired girl asleep in his lap. The girl he'd _allowed_ to fall asleep in his lap. This wasn't something he did; physical affection and tenderness.

Not with anyone other than Allie.

But he didn't push her away. And he didn't know why.

Her heat didn't make his skin crawl, her touch didn't make him so uncomfortable he wanted to shoot her.

Instead, it was a reminder that both her and the redhead were alive and safe, and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

She'd run to him first, tracking him down and almost collapsing in his arms from exhaustion and adrenaline and fear, explaining in chopped sobs what had happened and what Allie had said. She'd looked to him as her savior, her hero, and maybe that's why he'd blocked her from the second bullet.

She was brave, he'd seen. Almost as fearless as the little debutante they all loved. Maybe that was why he was letting her lie on him.

Or maybe it was because she wasn't repulsed by his sadistic craziness. She'd interacted with him before a few times at the club. He'd brushed her off after a minute or two, but she still didn't shy away. And today, when she'd run to him for help—

She'd been so vulnerable and it was him, not Chibs, she'd run to.

That was a gift, he was learning. Allie was teaching him the vulnerability of others, that sort of trust, it was a gift. So maybe he didn't want to throw that gift back in the young girl's face.

'We need to get up,' she'd gasped from beneath him. 'We need to get to Allie. I can still walk.' She couldn't, really, but he decided he respected her for that, maybe even liked her.

He sighed and gently rubbed his fingers along her collarbone. "Baby doll, I need you to get up for a second." He couldn't lift her from this angle.

She murmured sleepily and then blinked up at him, bleary and curious and that brown was so deep and rich and pure and wholesome and—

Shit. This wasn't what he needed or expected.

He wasn't even sure it was what he wanted.

After a second, she seemed to realize what he'd said and slowly pushed up, whimpering when her injured leg hit the wrong position. As soon as she was up, Tig shifted, stretching out on the sofa.

Chibs was in his bed with Allie, and Tig would have stayed, too, but Reya's eyes had widened terribly at the thought of sleeping alone in an unfamiliar house, and Allie had quietly asked him to take care of the girl she was coming to love as her own sister.

Asked him, because Reya had looked to him as her savior.

And he'd agreed, because it was nice being someone's hero for once.

When he was situated, he patted his chest. Reya eyed him. "Are you sure? I know you don't like cuddling. Zay says so."

Tig's eyes narrowed. "Did I ask you?"

"No," the raven-haired girl fiddled her fingers nervously. It was so sick of him to enjoy her nervousness, her apprehension, all while knowing she wanted to be around him.

"Then why do you think you have a choice?"

A fleeting smile twitched on her lips as she clambered back onto the sofa, mindful of her leg. He waited until her wriggling had stilled, then pulled her into the position he wanted: draped across him, one leg curled up where he could rub it, her crotch close to his and left vulnerable in case he wanted. Her head tucked under his chin and her hands wrapped as around him as she could get.

The position he wanted, but he was careful of her wound, and waited for her to relax. She did, a silent indication of comfort, and Tig found something there he never had with Allie.

With Allie he knew, it was only friendship. She may look to him as her savior and hero, too, but she'd never stand nervously before him, waiting to hear his next command. She'd never curl into his side with the intimacy of a lover. She'd never—

He stopped that train of thought, threading his fingers through Reya's dark, luscious hair and falling asleep.

###

Chibs wanted to hold Allie in his arms. He wanted to curl her tight and never let go, but she could barely stand pressure on her wounds from laying, so he didn't. He let her squeeze his hand instead—remembering that night weeks and weeks ago in the hospital after she'd been shot—and he rubbed her head.

The touches were as much to comfort him as they were for her.

"Chibs," her fingers squeezed his gently, "I know you're not asleep. What are you thinking about, habibi?"

"You could have died." It was an unsettling thought. "They almost fucking killed you."

"I'm very much alive." The split lip slurred her speech slightly, and made her statement rather unconvincing.

Chibs sat up, carefully maneuvering her into his lap and looking down. She blinked up at him through eyes swollen closed still. "I want to kill them again. We should have burned them alive."

He knew the quiet look of understanding she was giving him, even if she couldn't see him. "It is not your place in this world to be violent for me."

"Aye, but I will be." He said it with such viciousness—

She had to know, had to understand. For such a brilliant girl, she was so dumb sometimes, why couldn't she just _understand?_ He needed her to understand, for all their sake's.

But instead she just cuddled as close to him as her pain threshold would allow, and murmured that he should get some sleep.

###

Tara was the one who told Jax that Allie had been found and was coming home later in the day. She said she'd been requested to help redress the injuries.

It was a boiling point of fury. Why the _fuck_ hadn't he been included? In anything, the rescue, the treatment, the killing. Why had she avoided him and lied to him and—

Zay. He would kill the bitch for keeping this from him.

But before he could do that, or lash out at anyone other than Tara, Allie was there. The only thing that stopped him from yanking her into his arms was the visible injuries on her face, and the fact that Chibs needed to guide her into the clubhouse.

She'd been rendered virtually blind, and his stomach turned.

He felt ill, that someone could be so cruel to such a lovely creature, that he hadn't been able to protect her the way he should have.

Reya came next, escorted by Tig, and Zay started crying again, running to her sister and talking rapidly and unintelligibly until finally just pulling her into a hug. Tig seemed to let go of his hold on the young girl almost reluctantly.

Odd, Jax noted, but not important for the time.

What was important was Allie gingerly curling into him, nestling her face into his chest, whispering how she was sorry, how she didn't want him to do anything rash, how she just did what she thought was best.

And it was only Tara, standing and watching with the eye of a suspicious girlfriend, that kept his hands carefully on her waist, that kept his lips away from any part of her—though he wanted to kiss her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and neck, feel her pulse, just to know, just to be certain she was alive and actually in his arms.

The fear—

Of never seeing her again, of finding her body mutilated in a ditch off the highway, of—

So many things he couldn't even think about, because Tara was there, and he loved Tara, but Allie was—

Pulled out of his arms by Zay, who scanned her up and down and whimpered something and then lightly wrapped her arms around her.

Jax stepped back to stand beside Tara again, absently wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Allie was spoken to in low tones, and passed around from member to member until everyone was fully convinced she was live and whole.

Then she escaped quietly to her apartment, Reya and Zay trailing. Tig tracked the raven-haired girl as she exited, and Jax might have noticed if he hadn't been watching Allie similarly.

###

When the door was closed and locked, and Reya and Zay had helped Adelaide onto her bed, that's when the redhead finally let herself cry.

Big, wrenching sobs that shook her body and closed her throat, tears that weren't the usual silver, but large and ugly and so full of pain that Reya started crying, too, and Zay, and the sisters curled on Adelaide's bed on either side of her, forming a protective barrier.

"What's wrong, Allie?" It was Reya, sniffling softly.

The redhead sucked in a trembling breath. "I'm in shock. I couldn't cry in front of them because they would have gone into a rage. I just need," another deep breath, "I need them to leave me alone."

Zay gently petted her hair. "Okay, hun, okay. We can do that. I'll call Queenie over, too, if that's okay? We'll keep the men away from you as long as you need."

Adelaide nodded, choking down another sob. Reya leaned closer. "You saved us, okay? You were so brave, Allie. I want to be like you when I'm older."

A tumultuous smile quivered on Adelaide's lips. "That is quite the complement, sweet one."

Zay swallowed her tears and took a deep breath. "What do you need us to do?"

"Just," Adelaide paused for a moment, "keep me safe, please. For just today."

"Of course," Zay pressed a kiss to her friend's hair, and Reya gripped her hand. "Of course, baby. You're home now, okay? They can't hurt you anymore."

No, Adelaide thought, but others could. It wasn't hard to remember she was still running from her father, trying to escape his cruelty and sadistic tendencies. And with fresh wounds, it wasn't hard to remember why she feared him so.

Something filtered through her brain, then, an old nursery rhyme her mother had taught her. Only bits and pieces of it she could remember, but she murmured them anyways.

"And in the dawn, with the fire banked low, 'run, run,' hisses the snake, 'silly child, you better go,'" Zay and Reya listened with rapt attention. "And so you run, with bare feet and cold hands, and the wolves at your back, barking and snarling, and you know what they're saying, because they've come for your heart."

She paused, searching for more from her memory. "'Silly child,' sings the fox, 'you've nowhere to escape to. They'll catch you, you know.' And still you run."

Her voice fell to a barely audible whisper, "Children borne of the wild shan't fear the dark."

* * *

 _Wow this was a hard one to write because it's sad and heavy and not fun. But also a few key relationship developments here... ;)_

 _Just for timeline's sake, this happens during the 3 weeks between episodes 2 and 3 in season 2 :)_

 _Random question, but I've never actually stated what color Allie's eyes are. When you picture her, what color are her eyes? I'm just curious haha_

 _Read, review!_

 _Kisses!_


	13. Ride

_Who saw the eclipse yesterday? It was amazing!_

 _Anyways, here's the update :)_

* * *

 **Ride**

" _I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy_

 _I'm tired of driving 'til I see stars in my eyes_

 _It's all I've got to keep myself sane, baby_

 _So, I just ride. "_

~ Ride, Lana Del Rey ~

Gemma watched Allie. After two weeks of healing, she was doing much better.

It had taken two days before she let any of the men around her again. The two crow-eaters, Queenie and Zay, and young Reya, too, had become vicious guard dogs when anyone had tried to force their way in.

As the men did, because they were idiots and thought they knew best.

Reya had even slapped Tig, shoving him away from the door with so much force he'd slammed into the opposite wall and his elbow had left a dent. Gemma had been witness to that, and had seen the way the two had stared at each other, had seen Reya's heaving chest and Tig's eyes smoldering dangerously.

Had seen him clench his jaw and turn away, instead of beating the girl the way he would have had it been anyone else.

Jax, too, had tried to get in, only to be forced back by Queenie. She was perhaps the most feral of them all, having been Allie's first true friend, and even Jax couldn't get past her.

On the third day, though, Allie emerged, the swelling mostly gone, the bruises beginning to fade, with a subdued smile and soft voice. She'd promised it would be only a week before she was back to how they remembered.

This was normal, she'd said, her retreat and sudden quietness. It was how she'd always healed herself after her father's attacks. Not that _that_ really helped the situation any, but it kept them from being overbearing.

Mostly.

Tig refused to let her go anywhere without an escort, and Chibs checked on her so constantly he spent more of his workday with her than on the job.

And Jax—

Ignored her, really. Since Queenie had forced him away, he'd avoided Allie, and Gemma could see how much it hurt the redhead, could see the further damage her son was causing.

Idiots.

All of them.

It had been two weeks, though, and Allie was mostly back to normal. She had a new limp to her gait, and a stiffness to her movements, and discolorations still marked her skin. Chibs or Tara changed bandages from the few lingering lesions occasionally, and Jax was still avoiding her as much as he could.

"Hey, Mom."

Gemma stubbed out her cigarette. "Hey, baby. How are you?"

Jax leaned against the office desk, gazing out the window. Gemma followed his gaze: Allie and Abel playing.

Hell, even Abel seemed to sense something was off with his caretaker, and kept reaching to touch her in ways that were almost comforting.

"You know," her voice startled Jax out of his reverie, "talking to her helps."

"Yeah," he scoffed.

Gemma scowled. "What's the issue, then? Huh? You think this is making her feel better?"

"No, Ma," he groaned.

"Then what is it?" she kept pressing. It was time this ridiculousness ended.

Jax closed his eyes. "She didn't come to me. She went to Chibs and Tig. She tried to _hide_ it from me."

"Yeah," Gemma shrugged. "So?"

"So," his voice was louder than he'd intended, " _why_?"

Gemma scoffed again. "Ask her. Ignoring her won't get answers, dumbass."

Jax glared, then sighed, then looked back out the window. "Shit's crazy."

"Always is."

"Yeah," he pushed off the desk with a sigh, and Gemma watched through the window as he approached Allie.

The redhead eyed him warily, but listened as he spoke for many minutes, gesturing. She nodded, carefully propping Abel on her hip, and responded. Jax nodded, too, and said something else, and a small smile curled on her lips.

There, Gemma nodded, satisfied and returning to the desk.

At least she could fix that relationship.

###

Adelaide watched with quiet amusement as LuAnn absolutely tore into Bobby, gesturing wide and angry. Reya stood beside her, studying the interaction curiously. She glanced at Adelaide, and the redhead winked at her.

"This is _crazy_ ," the young girl hissed. She was finally off crutches, but moving slow, and with a pronounced limp. It marked her as a hero, though, and everyone around town knew some form of what had happened.

Their favorite ice cream server had been kidnapped and beat along with her younger friend, and that Reya was to be credited with her rescue. Both Chibs and Tig were happy to let her have the glory, too.

And her limp was worn and seen as a badge of honor.

Adelaide chuckled softly. "That is how _not_ to handle conversation."

Reya nodded severely. "I know. I want to learn from you about how to do that."

"Of course, habibti. I'd be happy to teach you."

Reya smiled silent content, and the two returned to being audience of Bobby's verbal beating. A few of the other pornstars were watching, too, but trying to look as if they weren't. A few scowled at the two girls, and Reya stiffened.

Adelaide touched her arm in a soothing gesture. "Their animosity is from misconstrued beliefs that we think ourselves superior. Don't answer in kind."

"Right," Reya took a deep breath and relaxed.

The door slammed open and Jax stalked in, simmering annoyance. His faced softened slightly when his eyes settled on the two girls standing together, though, and Adelaide gave him a bright smile of greeting. "Hello, Jax."

"Hey, darlin.'" He kissed her forehead, and turned to wrap an arm around Reya. "Hey, Reya." The dark-haired girl looked surprised to be treated on equal status as Adelaide, but smiled and bowed her head slightly in greeting.

"Hey, Jax."

" _Jax!_ " LuAnn stormed over, and the Viking stepped away from the two girls with a sigh. It was clear he would have preferred to stay with them.

Snickering, Adelaide gently led Reya away. "We do not want to get in the middle of that one."

"Definitely."

They were still in-building, though, in time to see Ima step in, eyes on Jax, adjust her top and simper and cower her way over to him. Adelaide sighed, almost annoyed, but not quite. "That's not how to be either, sweet one."

Reya scoffed, almost sympathetic towards Jax for having to deal with _that._ "Definitely," it was said more emphatically this time.

The drama was far from done, however, and they both were witness to the screaming show-down between the queen and king. When Gemma flinched and yelled at Clay for grabbing her, Reya's eyes shot to Adelaide, sudden understanding deep and heavy and sad in her dark, beautiful eyes.

Adelaide met her gaze. "Later."

Reya nodded agreement, lingering back whilst Adelaide approached Gemma.

"Miss Gemma."

The dark-haired woman was visibly shaken, but relaxed infinitesimally when Adelaide moved towards her. "I can't," she swallowed, "it's just."

Adelaide blinked soft understanding and placed her hand on Gemma's arm. "It's okay, Miss Gemma. However you are is okay."

Gemma scoffed. "I'm a mess, is what I am."

"And that's okay, too."

Gemma stared at her for a long a moment, and then another, and then pulled out a cigarette. "You're a good girl, baby. We should try and hook you up with one of the boys so you can stay."

Adelaide might have laughed at one point, but now she gave a sweetly sad smile. "I'm not staying, no matter what. I can't."

"I know." Gemma sighed. "I need to talk to LuAnn."

"Yes, go help your friend."

Gemma kissed her cheek, held her face in her hands, and then placed a soft kiss to her lips. "You're a gift, little rich bitch."

Adelaide laughed and gave her a quick return kiss before rejoining Reya. "Come on, love. Let's go home."

###

Opie was in her room when she returned home from work. Adelaide blinked in surprise, as she turned on the light. He squinted up at her. "Oh, hey, Allie."

"Hello, Opie. Did you need something?" She ventured further in, setting down her work bag down and clambering into her chair.

The big man sighed. "Heard Tig talking about how he uses your room for escape sometimes."

"You needed escape." It was gently said.

"Yeah."

"What from?"

He sighed again. "Hard to say."

She shrugged and curled up, reaching for a book. "Okay."

They settled into silence for a moment, and then another, and Opie sighed a third time. "How are you, Allie?"

"You mean after my attack?"

"Yeah. I know Jax was being a bitch about that."

She laughed quietly, setting her book to the side. It was clear he wanted to talk and have human interaction, even if he was hiding from something. "We've discussed that, and he has come to terms with how I reacted in the moment. Now he's trying to make up for his behavior by being almost too over-bearing." She laughed again. "But I am good, and so is Reya. We are healing, as all must do."

"Yeah," Opie shifted on her bed, tucking his arms behind his head. "I'm still fucked up from Donna's death. And this shit with Gemma and Clay; and Jax and Clay. Shit is just crazy."

Adelaide hummed softly in the back of her throat. "I haven't lived here long, Opie, but I can tell that things are always crazy. It is simply the ways in which the club responds to them that differs."

The dark-haired man looked at her, a small smile twitching on the corners of his eyes. "You're way too smart to be in this town."

She dipped her head in silent agreement. "And I will be leaving as soon as possible."

Something sad simmered in his eyes. "When is that?"

"I don't know, habibi. Not for a while."

He nodded quietly, turning away to return staring at her ceiling in thought. Adelaide stood, stretching and yawning and moving towards her bathroom. "Are you staying in here for the night?"

This time he was startled when he looked at her. "Ain't that some sort of inappropriate?"

She laughed. "Maybe once, but so many of you have done it at this point, I've almost become the resident comfort-snuggle."

He almost chuckled at that.

###

Jax couldn't help the fact his eyes were drawn to Allie, even as he waited for Tara. The Wrap Party was full of sexy, mouth-watering women—they were pornstars, they had to be exclusively attractive—yet it was Allie that held his attention.

She was in white dress tonight, no doubt lent to her from one of her friends. It was off the shoulder, with a bodice of embroidered lace and a short skirt of nothing but tulle. It was somehow wholesome and seductive at the same time, and made her look more like a white rose more than anything. It also left her legs exposed, and her scars and injuries visible to everyone who looked.

She was speaking with LuAnn, laughing and shaking her head, and Jax knew her well enough to see denial in her stance. No doubt the porn queen was trying to recruit the beautiful little redhead into a new movie series.

It was sick of him to almost want Allie to say yes, sick of him to imagine her in a movie with Lyla or another girl, sick of him to want her in his bed instead of on screen and instead of Tara—

Opie stepped in, looking around apprehensively and relaxing when his eyes settled on Allie. Of course she would be the source of comfort for him. Just as she was to everyone else.

Jax watched as Opie approached the two ladies and extricated Allie. The redhead gave him a kiss in greeting and grateful look, and Opie slid her a small smile back, catching sight of Jax and leading the way over.

Jax stood to welcome his two closest friends. "Hey, brother," they hugged and he turned to Allie. "Hey, princess."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, balancing on the armrest of his chair. "Good evening, Jax."

He gestured the room with his beer. "How you likin' the party?"

"It's swanky." He chuckled at her careful description of the party. "The girls are a little standoff-ish, but it's okay. They're not being rude. And the food is good."

Jax winked, "I'm sure it's delicious."

"You're foul."

They all laughed, and Jax relished the fleeting moment of peace and comradery and happiness he was surrounded by. _This_ was what he'd been missing since Allie's kidnapping—no, before that. Since Donna's death.

Since his life turned shit-crazy.

Ever-intuitive, Allie stood. "I'm going to find Chibs." Giving them room to speak, she meant.

Both men gave her grateful looks, and she returned with a sweetly understanding smile before kissing farewell and moving off. They watched the white dress mix into the crowd before they began speaking.

It was nice to just chill with his brother, Jax decided, enjoying this other moment. All of this—with Allie and Opie—he'd needed it. And Tara—damn he loved her but those little moments with Allie made him wonder if he could love someone else, better and more and stronger and purer.

But Tara—was Tara.

She was his childhood love, the woman who had so lovingly become mother to Abel, smart and sassy and _his._

Allie would never be his. Not the way he _needed_ to claim his woman.

Maybe that was why he followed Tara into the bathroom without giving Allie a second thought or glance. Maybe that was why he fucked Tara hard and brutal against the bathroom stall, ignoring when the door opened, enjoying her nails across his back.

Maybe that was why he fought down the uncomfortable lump in his stomach when it was Opie—the only one sober and celibate for the night—who carried Allie into her apartment after she'd fallen asleep curled up on a sofa cushion at the party.

Maybe that was why he didn't bother to check on her that night, and why he tried to ignore the fact that the door didn't open again until morning, closing Opie in as her comfort and protection when, once upon a time, it'd been him.

###

Tig grabbed Adelaide as she walked past, wrapping his arms around her and swinging her into the air. "Charity run, doll."

She squealed and laughed, clawing at him for hold. "Don't drop me, Mr. Tigger!"

"Drop you?" he set her down carefully, faking offense. "I would never."

"Hmph," she sniffed, turning on her heel to meet Reya and Zay who had come to help see the men off. The younger girl held Tig's gaze for a lingering moment, then turned to greet Adelaide.

"Hi, Allie."

The redhead grinned. "Hello, love. You should go say hi to him."

Reya blushed pale pink and shook her head. "I think he's still mad at me when I shoved him a few weeks back."

Zay snorted. "You ain't gonna solve anything by running from him, baby sis."

The younger girl looked between her two mentors, then sighed sheepishly. "Be right back." She almost skulked away, but as she got closer to the Sergeant, she slowly perked back up.

Both Zay and Adelaide watched, unabashed and unashamed. Tig said something and Reya nodded, and he ran the back of his fingers down her cheek before wrapping them around her throat. Zay tensed, but Adelaide stayed her. "He's barely touching her; look."

Sure enough, Reya relaxed into his hold, and tilted her head obligingly when he leaned down for a kiss. It was short and harsh, but it was a public claim, and Reya had a dazed, satisfied look on her face when Tig pulled back.

The curly-haired man had to walk past the watching girls to get to his bike, and gave them a playfully warning glower. "Don't you say shit."

The redhead grinned happily. "She's a good one, Mr. Tigger."

"Not as good as you, doll."

Adelaide pursed her lips, "Get on your bike."

He snickered and continued on his way, and Reya came up behind them. "I think that went well."

Zay snorted laughter and shook her head. "Allie, babe, you better go get your bag. They're 'bout to leave real soon."

"Oh, yeah, who're you riding with?"

Adelaide began towards the clubhouse, the two sisters keeping pace. "I think I'll start with Chibs. Opie, Jax, and Tig also offered. I'll probably trade between them."

Zay eyed the Scot. She hadn't forgotten what he'd done for her sister, or how he'd spoken to her on the phone that night: all hard, sturdy surety and logic, and quiet comfort. How he'd called her by her birth-given name rather than club-given names.

She had a new respect for him, deeper than crow-eater to member, and had told Adelaide as much.

As if sensing the dark-eyed gaze, Chibs looked over at them. He absolutely glowed at Adelaide, winking at her, and even remained gentle as he looked at Reya. He hardened back to normality when his gaze moved to Zay, but gave her a small nod of greeting.

"Yeah," Zay said as they reached the door, "he's good to start with, hun. And maybe stay with. Some of the others can get a little wild on the road."

Adelaide grinned. "I get wild on the road, too, love. Wild is what I like when driving."

Zay snickered, catching the innuendo the redhead accidentally shared, and Reya giggled, too. Adelaide gave them a confused look, before blushing dark pink and shaking her head. "You're awful."

"You love us," Zay retorted.

Adelaide gave a heaving sigh, but gently ruffled Reya's hair. "Unfortunately, I do."

When she rode off with the men, Zay gave her a farewell kiss worthy of any patched member, laughing at her friend's burning face and the whistles and cheers of the men.

###

Happy was _not_ pleased to see the fresh scars on her body, and was well on his way to planning to add a new smiley face to his collection. But Allie assured him she was fine, she was safe, she was healing.

Chibs and Tig had saved her. The little sister of a crow-eater was to be credited with the rescue. She was okay—

She was _okay._

Fuck. She was always 'magnificent' or 'fabulous' or 'stupendous' when he asked how she was. But now she was _okay._

"Tell him what you did, lass," Chibs prompted, swallowing a mouthful of beer. "You'll make him proud."

Happy looked at her expectantly, and she looked confused. Then an understanding dawned and she shifted slightly uncomfortably. "I killed a man."

Everyone at the table—crow-eater, sweetbutt, and Reaper—turned to stare at the sweet, small girl in Happy's lap. Chibs nodded, seeming like a proud father. "Aye. Knife right into the head."

One of the girls leaned forwards. "You stabbed him in the head?"

Allie squirmed, her discomfort growing with the attention, and Happy looped a protective arm around her. She relaxed into his hold, and glanced at him, silently asking for more help. He gently smoothed a hand down her hair.

"Threw it, didn't you, princess?"

She nodded silently, seeming relieved she at least didn't have to speak. One of the men whistled and another muttered, "Holy shit."

Chibs was right—Happy was _very_ proud of her. And of that little girl she spoke so fondly of. The one that got Tig's attention whenever she was mentioned.

Yeah, Happy had noticed that, too.

Apparently, things in Charming had been busy since the last time he'd been down.

"Do we know who it was?" Another man Allie didn't know, but this was the Sons. No one hurt a Reaper or anyone connected to them without club-wide lust for retribution.

In his arms, she tensed for a just a second before relaxing. Oh, their little city girl knew, but when Chibs shook his head, Happy realized she hadn't shared with anyone. He wondered why, and would definitely ask her about it, but he wasn't about to publicly oust her to the others.

The conversation moved away from her, with a little guidance from the big man, and Allie gave him a secret smile of gratitude. As the night wore on, and crow-eaters and Reapers found their partners, Happy led her away to his room.

She usually stayed with him when she did her delivery drives, and they were no stranger to each other's quirks: her need for full clothing, or the fact that he needed the room to have a little light in the darkness to sleep.

They simply got ready for sleep with a sort of domestic familiarity, and when she was curled small and warm in his arms, he began his interrogation.

"Why don't you say who beat you?"

She tensed again, and then forced herself to relax. "It wouldn't help anything or anyone."

Happy squeezed her closer. "They all deserve to burn."

"They did." Her voice was quiet and solemn.

"The rest of them, too."

She was quiet for a heavy, foreboding moment. "The man in charge, Ethan Zobelle, he's a business man. It took me a few days to figure out where I recognized his name from."

Immediately, Happy could see where this was going. "He knows your father."

"A friend of a friend of a friend type of relationship, yes." She nuzzled further into him, a nonverbal request for warmth and comfort. He obliged thoughtlessly—she could take all she needed from him. "If I urge retaliation, I risk revealing myself to my father."

"They already know your name if they knew to attack you."

"Yes, but most likely through their connections to the Nords." Happy opened his mouth to retort, and Allie gently traced his jaw. "I've thought it all through, habibi. If it does happen that my father is informed of my location, I have enough to money to disappear to another small town to continue making money to get away."

She still thought she was alone in this—

That she had to fight her father alone, that she had to make plans based on being the only operative.

Happy cupped her jaw firmly. Her eyes glowed in the pale light as she looked up at him.

His grip wasn't hard enough to be painful, but he could sense her total attention on him, and saw her slightly surprised look.

"You better listen, princess," he wasn't one to repeat himself. "If your dad comes, we will help you. You're one of us now." _You're not alone,_ he wanted to shake into her. "We take care of our own."

He could feel the feeble smile. "He might have you killed."

"Wouldn't be the first time someone tried."

She was quiet for a moment. "Please don't die, Happy."

Christ, but how could he respond to that, except with acquiesce? So softly asked; innocent and pure and genuine.

He released her jaw, letting his fingers run alone her cheek. Skin so warm and smooth under his fingertips, a body so young and supple seeking from him protection and comfort. She really had fucked them all over without even trying, and he could only find it in himself to be grateful she trusted him enough to close her eyes and sleep in his arms.

Her trust, her vulnerability—

They were gifts.

And her request—

Four words that brought a rush of somewhat unwelcome emotion in him. Old ladies knew the deal of the life; they never made foolish requests like that. But she wasn't an old lady, and they didn't love each other like that.

She loved him as a defender and a friend and maybe even a savior, and he loved her as one loved the delicate flower that wasn't supposed to be growing in that particular garden, but was so beautiful and bright one could only protect and cherish it.

"I'll do what I can, princess," because what else could he say.

Chibs called her their crow. It was an apt title, Happy supposed, but to him specifically, she wasn't their crow.

She was a beautiful flower, so delicate and soft, and so amazingly sturdy and tenacious.

He kissed the side of her temple, a silent goodnight, closing their conversation. She snuggled as far into him as she could, and if his hands somehow found their way under her shirt, to brush along her new scars and to feel out the recent injuries, she didn't complain.

And if he had dreams of burning those men alive, he woke up a much more satisfied man than when he'd gone to sleep.

###

Lyla was pretty, Adelaide decided. Pretty, and she had a kind smile when she smiled at Opie in that hopeful way of hers.

Gemma was in the chapel with Clay, Jax and Tara talking quietly outside. Whatever had happened in the meeting, it left the rift between president and vice deeper and wider than before. Adelaide sighed; at the rate they were going, it would be a canyon before they figured how to come back together.

The night was quiet. Calm, despite the roiling tension between Clay and Jax. Queenie stood beside her, smoking. "How's it all, baby?"

"Oh," Adelaide turned away from the window to finish tidying up the desk, "it's improving."

"Yeah?" Her friend eyed her in that shrewd way of hers, scanning for any sort of injury, physical or not. "You good with the princeling now?"

Adelaide laughed quietly. "Yes. We spoke and explained; he's spent the days since being almost overbearing in an effort to earn forgiveness I've already given."

Queenie smirked. "Use it to your advantage. Not many people have that kind of hold over Jackson Teller."

Adelaide laughed again and switched off the light. She wasn't working at the parlour tonight, and was enjoying an evening to relax with her formed family. "Shall we join the others outside?"

Queenie stubbed out her cigarette and nodded, leading the way out with sashaying hips and a flick of her hair. Adelaide smiled discreet amusement. Her friend was ever the diva, and so wonderfully sexy whilst being so.

It was business as usual in the lot, small huddles of people here and there, crow-eaters cuddling up to some or gossiping amongst themselves, members discussing whatever issue hadn't been left in the chapel, a tow truck bringing in a new repo—

Something cold and alarming slithered down her spine suddenly.

Wrong.

There was something so very, very wrong.

Adelaide gasped, eyes widening and narrowing in the same instant as she scanned everything. Queenie paused beside her, brow furrowed. "What's up, hun?"

Adelaide shook her head slightly. Not now; she couldn't answer now.

Chibs broke off from his group of brothers, moving to the van.

Wrong. It was wrong—

What was wrong?

Her sweet silver turned the key, the engine clicked, and Adelaide was running.

" _Get out!_ "

He was already moving, but it wasn't quick enough. The explosion threw Chibs's body onto the pavement at the same time Adelaide dropped to the ground. Her jeans tore, knees and palms bloodying. People screamed and ducked, Jax led the charge towards Chibs, and Adelaide was there.

Her hands were shaking as she checked his wrist. Heartbeat; he was alive.

And then Tara was there, gently easing her away so she could inspect Chibs. A fierce, snarling emotion built in Adelaide—Chibs was _her_ friend, hers to take care of, to protect—but she understood the logic of letting the doctor tend a massive head injury, and stepped back.

Tig was behind her, curling his arms around her shoulders, holding her as she trembled. "Why?"

He rubbed her arms absently. "Someone's tryin' real hard to kill us, doll." He didn't mention her kidnapping—he didn't have to.

She sucked in a quivering breath, eyes silver-lined. "He'll be okay." The blood soaked into her jeans hinted otherwise, but she clutched Tig's arms as tight as she could and closed her eyes, repeating her mantra. "He'll be okay, he'll be okay…"

* * *

 _The drama just won't stop haha_

 _Tomorrow I fly to Mexico, and I'll be living there for 3 months. Now, I will finish this story (I'm so excited to get to the ending lol) but my life is about to change a whole lot, so please be patient of updates no longer follow a schedule._

 _Read, review!_

 _Kisses!_


	14. Gold Dust Woman

_Hey, guys!_

 _I'm officially in Mexico, but I'm constantly on the move between 3 different locations, with not much time to write. I'm also super sorry to everyone who commented on the last chapter that I didn't respond to. I will try to get around to it!_

 _Anyways, new chapter! Can't say when the next one will be :(_

* * *

 **Gold Dust Woman**

 _" Rulers make bad lovers,_

 _You better put your kingdom up for sale. "_

~ Gold Dust Woman, Fleetwood Mac ~

* * *

Adelaide was about to close up the parlour when Opie roared up on his bike. She had been distraught all day, worrying over Chibs and the general threat towards her men. Gramma J had been more than happy to accommodate when she'd asked for an extra shift so as to keep busy. The redhead was near dead on her feet, but very satisfied. This exhausted, she would be bale to sleep.

But now Opie was charging into the parlour with all the grace of a raging bull, and Adelaide only had moments to prepare for what she knew would be bad news.

"They all got fucking arrested."

Her heart dropped and then lifted in the same second. Arrested. Arrested meant not dead, and she gasped, releasing a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

Opie was pacing in front of the bar. "Stupid. Jax and Clay, this shit between them—it's all stupid and look at the shit it got them into. _Fuck!_ " He slammed his hand onto the bar and she flinched back instinctively.

He was too angry to notice.

Adelaide took a calming breath. "Would you like some coffee, Opie?"

He stared at her for a second, and then another, as if trying to comprehend something as mundane as coffee when all his brothers had been arrested. Then he copied her deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

As she put the pot on, he slid onto one of the stools, slouching onto the counter and leaning his head in his hands. It looked like she wasn't the only one who had passed the limit of exhaustion hours back.

They stayed in companionable silence until the coffee was ready, and she served it with the amount of cream and sugar she knew he liked. There was a small, upwards twitch to his lips when he noticed, and some of the tension and negativity melted away. "Thanks, Allie."

"You're welcome." She wiped down the counter and leaned on it across from him. "So, what happened?"

Opie shook his head, taking a testing sip of his coffee. "Retaliation for Chibs. We thought it would be an Aryan meeting—was a goddamn church dinner. Jax had planned something with Hale, Clay started firing, sheriffs showed up. Turned into a right shit-show."

Adelaide sighed, resting her check on the cool counter. "What happens next, now?"

Opie scoffed, resting a hand on top of her head and stroking her hair absently. "Fuck if I know. They try to get protection in jail."

"And if they don't."

"We don't see them again."

"Yikes."

"Yeah."

She closed her eyes under his ministrations, listening as he sipped his coffee. "What about at the garage? A garage can't function without employees."

"Always a businesswoman." When she opened her eyes, his were crinkled in the corners with a near invisible smile.

She returned it. "It suits me, I think."

"Mhm," he took another swallow. "We have employees who aren't members. Work'll just be slow until we get them back out."

"That is not lucrative."

He nodded silent agreement, finishing his coffee. "Your car isn't here; who dropped you off?"

"Tara, on her way to the hospital."

Opie scoffed again. "Her and Gemma shot the shit out of some pornstar's car today."

"Nothing like mother-daughter bonding."

He did laugh at that, a harsh sound that seemed almost reluctant to leave his throat. "You want a ride home, Allie?"

She glanced at the clock. Her shift technically didn't end for another five minutes, but no one was here and she knew Gramma J wouldn't mind. "That would be lovely. Let me just lock up."

Opie waited patiently outside as she finished wiping everything down and turning off the machines. When the lock clicked behind her, he was ready on his bike. She settled behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her cheek against the back of his shoulders. He was warm and smelled good, and while it wasn't the comfort of Chibs or Tig or Jax, it was a comfort borne of quiet amusement and secret smiles and grief-given consolation.

Someone must have told him of her love riding, or maybe he simply deduced it from her love of driving, but what should have been a seven-minute ride was thirty minutes, down highways and under stars, and when they finally reached the garage she was wind-swept with cheeks glowing from satisfaction and exhilaration.

Opie followed her into the clubhouse and her apartment, closing the door behind them and sinking tiredly into her chair. She smiled in soft amusement and wandered into the bathroom. He was still there when she exited twenty minutes later in her satin nightclothes and night robe.

She crawled onto her bed, collapsing almost bonelessly into the mattress. "Are you staying?" it was muffled by blankets.

He thought for a moment then shook his head. "Nah. Gotta head back to the kids."

Adelaide nodded and closed her eyes. There was another few moments of silence before Opie asked, "It was Weston's men, wasn't it?"

Her eyes opened slowly and she blinked at him in confusion. He gestured her legs, where they all knew scars now lined her skin. Understanding dawned, and she nodded. "Yes."

He shook his head. "Fuck, Allie. These guys are really trynna make us bleed."

"Wounds can be cauterized and blood clotted."

He stared at her for a second, then snorted. "That was oddly poetic and kinda comforting."

She offered a weak, tired smile, and Opie stood, brushing his hand over her hair again. "I'll see you, Allie."

She hummed softly in the back of her throat. "Goodnight, Opie. Please don't do anything rash; I don't think I can handle losing access to any more of you."

Because the hospital wouldn't let her see Chibs, and now the rest of her friends had been arrested and taken to jail, where she wouldn't dare go for fear of her face being recognized by whatever corrupt government officials her father had on his payroll.

Opie nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead and leaving silently.

###

Queenie watched Lyla with a small scowl. Adelaide elbowed her friend gently. "Why are you glowering such, habibti?"

The crow-eater sighed, her face softening. "I just don't like them."

"The pornstars?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Queenie shrugged, face twitching in another brief scowl. "They're just so conniving and deceitful."

Adelaide hummed in the back of her throat. "Lyla seems to be better than her coworkers."

Queenie arched her brows, unconvinced. "Why are you suddenly sticking up for the poor whores?"

Adelaide laughed and shook her head. "I always defend those unless they prove they are unworthy of it."

"And Lyla is worthy? Miss Double-Penetration?"

"I do believe that title was gifted to the seemingly rabid Ima."

Queenie laughed. "Gotta love Gemma and her nicknames. But, fair enough. _Lyla_ is worthy?"

"Yes," Adelaide thought for a moment, eyes soft and distant, grabbing at something between memory and present. "She makes Opie smile when she comes."

"Uh, huh," Queenie muttered. "So, do you."

"Yes," Adelaide conceded with a tip of her head. "But I don't hold the whisper possibilities of a future the way she does for him."

Queenie was quiet then, studying her redheaded friend. "How do you stay so damn _loving_ to a world that has treated you so badly?"

Adelaide blinked then, her brow furrowing as she considered her answer. It was a long few moments, but Queenie was patient. Finally, she smiled, small and soft and secretive, wise beyond years.

"If I were to give back to the world all the negative it has given me, I would simply be putting worse into it. But if I choose to only give back the positive, all the love and happiness and love that it's given me, I can make the world a better place, one person at a time. Sometimes, even with something as simple as a smile."

Queenie shook her head then. "You're somethin' else, hun."

Adelaide grinned. "Good?"

"Yeah, good."

"Good."

They laughed together, and a sliver of dark and pain that had been lingering within Adelaide lifted suddenly, leaving her and dissipating.

###

Adelaide waited until Tara had left the garage. It wouldn't due to fuel the woman's possessive side when tensions were already so high amongst club family.

She had kept an eye on the garage whilst welcoming back each club member. Tig had grabbed her and held her so tightly she couldn't breathe properly, but she let him. Especially when she felt tears on her neck, hot and silent. She loved him and she had missed him, and if he needed her as comfort, she would give willingly.

Bobby held her, too, but not for nearly as long. Juice gave her a kiss and a smile, and Clay a quick hair-ruffle. It was as affectionate as he'd been towards her, ever, and she returned it with a bright smile.

But the whole time she was watching the garage, tracking when Tara went in and when Tara came out, and when Tara spoke quietly and dejectedly with Gemma, and when Tara left. And then she excused herself quietly and made her way to the garage, feeling and ignoring Gemma's knowing gaze on her back.

Jax was fiddling with one of the worse cars that had been brought in, facing away from the door. He tensed when he heard her approach. "I told you to go him, Tara. Abel needs someone there tonight, and I'm not in the right mind."

Adelaide stopped a ways back. "I'm not Tara, but I will also leave, if you wish." As she spoke, though, he was turning, moving, scooping her into his arms.

"I smelled you," was the only explanation he gave. He pulled her close, holding her against his body and cradling her head to his chest. His nose buried in her hair and he inhaled. "God, I missed you, Allie."

She hugged him back, choosing to ignore the painful lump in her stomach the way she had ignored Gemma's gaze. She was not the other woman. She did not get involved in other's relationships. She would not bring that pain to someone else.

But right now—

Right now, she had missed him, too.

Right now, she inhaled his scent the way he did hers.

Right now, she simply listened to his heartbeat, and wondered if it was possible to love two people at once.

Her sweet Luna, whose love was tattooed onto her chest was waiting, hoping, healing from her father's brutal attack. Adelaide had promised to come back to her, to get her out, away from where her father could hurt her.

But Jax was here, surrounding her with his heat and offering her everything he was the best way he knew how. And she could feel her heart beating in time with his.

Yes, she decided, she could love two people at once, and it was only painful because she couldn't have one of them.

So, she stepped away after a few minutes, giving him a hopeful smile. "You won't send me away?"

Jax scoffed and shook his head. "Never." He turned back to the car, and she moved to settle cross-legged on one of the large toolboxes.

She indicated his bruised face. "What happened?"

"Fight."

"I deduced such. I was requesting after details."

Blue eyes met hers briefly, flashing with exasperated amusement. "Clay and I. I don't think I can stay here much longer."

Adelaide blinked and swallowed. "Oh?"

Something must have caught in her voice, because Jax looked up. "You're leaving, too," he reminded.

She nodded. "I am aware."

His features softened with the whispers of a smile. "Would you want to come with me? Run away together, that sort of thing?"

They both knew he said it as a joke, but they also both felt the underlying emotion beneath his words. So, Adelaide giggled and shook her head. "Ever the Casanova, trying to seduce unsuspecting women and kidnap them."

"Nah, babe, if I kidnapped you, I wouldn't let you go."

"I'm rather good at escape."

It was nice to be back to their effortless flirting. She had missed this almost as much as she had missed him. It felt as if some pieces of life were getting back to 'easy.'

Jax just smirked, and she had the odd feeling that no matter how far she ran, he'd come after her. It was an oddly reassuring notion.

"So," she steered the conversation back on track, "why did you and Clay fight?"

Jax scoffed and returned to the car. "ATF is digging up shit again."

Adelaide sighed. "Last time someone ended up dead."

Jax's head jerked up to stare at her. "What do you know?"

His voice was suddenly low and dangerous, and she realized that Tig was the only one she'd showed that she knew the truth about Donna's death. She stared him down fearlessly, though.

"I knew of the suspicions of Opie, and I saw Tig leave the same time Donna and Opie did. And when I went to the crash site, I saw ATF Agent Stahl." She could have also mentioned Tig crying into her shoulder, but she wouldn't.

That was his moment of vulnerability he'd given her, a moment of ultimate trust and love, and she would not betray him.

Jax knew there was more, she could tell, but he accepted her answer with a tilt of his head and went back to working on the car.

"What is ATF looking for now?" She wouldn't stop pressing for information until he told her to.

He shrugged a shoulder. "They want our IRA supplier."

"Guns."

"Yes."

"You aren't supposed to tell me that."

"You aren't supposed to know Tig killed Donna."

A smile curled on her lips. "Touché." She tucked her hands under her legs. "So, Agent Stahl is back on the hunt?"

"Yeah," Jax used a bit more force with a wrench than was required, "and instigated a whole fucking fight with me and Clay. Like we needed anymore shit to come between us. _And_ I'm losing Opie to him."

Adelaide grimaced sympathetically. "It'll work out as it should, love." Because what else could she say?

Jax sighed and set the wrench to the side. "I can't tell Tara any of this. She wants happy and hopeful and that kind of shit."

"I do, too," Adelaide reminded him.

Jax conceded with a small snort of laughter. "But you don't make me feel guilty when I bring up the real, dark shit that goes on in this life."

Adelaide was quiet for a moment, considering. "Perhaps, your darkness doesn't bother me the way it does Tara because I have darkness of my own." Jax eyed her skeptically, and she elaborated. "Yes, Tara has been arrested a few times and comes from a rather backwater town—no offense—but she has not known pain the way we have."

Jax's brow furrowed. "Explain." Adelaide arched a brow, and he added with a sigh, "Please."

She smiled briefly. "I am speaking of pain, sweet one. We have both known tremendous amounts, and suffered it mostly alone."

"You've never killed anyone, though," Jax argued.

Adelaide leveled him with a solemn look. "Yes. I have."

The man, the barn, the knife. Yes, she had killed before.

Jax blinked. "Oh, right. It's different, though."

Adelaide sighed, sliding gracefully off her perch on the toolbox. "Jax," she turned his chin so they were eye-to-eye, "I am trying to say that perhaps Tara makes you feel bad about your darkness because she doesn't know how to cope with it. I do. I have experienced my own, very similar to yours. I know where it comes from and what causes it. I may be prudish and naïve to much of the world, but not to pain."

She paused, dropping her gaze to the floor, and her voice to nearly inaudible. "That, I know intimately well."

Jax set down his tools and pulled her to him again. She didn't realize she was crying until he carefully brushed away tears with his thumb.

"What's wrong?"

She choked down a sob. "I killed a man."

"You did."

She nodded. "I did."

He once again cradled her head to his chest, resting his cheek on top of her hair. "It's okay."

"It's not."

"It will be."

Luna—

She had once said she'd kill someone to protect her Luna.

She'd never considered she'd have to kill someone to protect herself.

She'd never considered she'd find comfort in the arms of a convicted outlaw who smelled of cigarettes and sweat and blood.

Blood.

They both had it on their hands.

She pressed as close to him as she could. "I killed a man."

Jax gently rubbed her head, repeating, "You did."

Darkness and blood.

When Gemma came to the garage to see why both Jax and Adelaide hadn't made an appearance back at the clubhouse, she found her son settled on the floor against the wall, the redhead curled in his lap, sobbing into his shoulder.

###

Adelaide was visiting Chibs when the door opened and another lady walked in. She was older, in her forties or fifties, and beautiful, with dark curls and warm skin. She stopped short when she saw the young redhead curled in the chair beside Chibs's bed.

"Who are you?"

Adelaide immediately noted the thick Irish accent. " _Stahl wants our IRA supplier."_ She smiled, friendly and nonthreatening. "Adelaide Jazra. Who are you?"

"Fiona." The woman took another step further into the room. "Why are you here?"

"I'm his friend," Adelaide blinked innocently. "Why are you here?"

"I'm his wife."

"Oh," she had to stop herself from saying a few things that would certainly _not_ make the situation better. "The doctor says he should be gaining consciousness soon."

Fiona eyed her, clearly sizing up the girl. "You're his _friend_?"

"Yes," Adelaide nodded.

"You share a bed with him?"

"Taking your question at face value, the answer would be yes, but since it's safe to assume you're asking if we have sex, the answer is no." Adelaide couldn't help the amusement in her voice. "We honestly are just friends, Miss Fiona."

The Irishwoman slowly moved to the other chair in the corner of the room. "Has he ever mentioned me?"

Adelaide shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

The older lady sighed then, the sound resigned and somewhat sad. "As expected. He probably thought he'd never see me again."

Adelaide tipped her head curiously. "Why's that?"

Fiona eyed her again. "That's not a story you need to know."

The redhead shrugged and stood. "I should be going. I have work soon." She picked up her purse, bending down to press a kiss to her sweet silver's forehead before moving to the door. "Have a good day, Miss Fiona."

###

Adelaide was more wary about the family dinner she was currently helping prepare for than she was excited. The tensions between Jax and Clay had been so high recently, and the other members had almost split into factions, following either president or vice.

Tara still turned her nose up at Lyla, Gemma still did her best to avoid Clay, and Opie was barely talking to Jax.

It was a wonderful recipe for a disastrous night. She did her part in preparations, though. The food smelled delicious, and it was comforting to be in a kitchen cooking. Gemma offered small touches of silent, subtle affection, and Queenie and Zay had also been invited to this one.

The drama was unavoidable, however.

When Tara stormed in, throwing insults first to Gemma, then to Lyla, Adelaide sank into resignation. Jax and Clay began yelling, almost painfully loud. As if that weren't enough, Hale came in, announcing news of LuAnn's murder. He appraised Adelaide, asking silently if she was okay. She nodded once; she was good.

When he left, the arguing began. Lyla looked as if she were going to cry. Tara was utterly murderous, and Gemma overwhelmed. Adelaide wanted to sink into the corner and cover her ears and close her eyes until it was over.

The crash of ceramic breaking snapped everyone to silence. Gemma stood by the table trembling. Most of the men had the grace to look ashamed or remorseful, but Jax and Clay both stood stubborn in their arguments.

Adelaide was the first to move. "You should go sit down, Miss Gemma. I'll clean this up."

Lyla came to her side, adding quietly, "I'll help, too."

Jax looked at Tara, as if expecting her to offer aid, also. The doctor just scowled and spun on her heel, storming out. Jax cursed viciously, following after.

When Adelaide and Lyla had loaded their arms with all the broken ceramic they could carry, they made their escapes into the kitchen. Lyla glanced at Adelaide. "Thanks." Her voice was still soft.

The redhead looked at her curiously. "What for?"

"Not being like Tara." Lyla couldn't keep the scorn from her voice. Adelaide didn't blame her.

"It is never my place to judge a person for doing what it takes to survive."

Lyla scoffed. "Everyone judges the skinny girls who take dicks up the ass."

"Well," Adelaide washed roast juice off her hands, using the running water as a cover for their conversation, "I recently killed a man. If you'd like to get into an argument as to who has further violated societal morals, I'd say I win."

A small smile twitched on Lyla's lips. "We should get back out there."

Adelaide nodded sagely. "Into the battlefield we go."

It seemed, even in times of chaos and pain, small comforts could be found.

* * *

 _I love the scene with Adelaide and Jax. Honestly, I kept rereading it over and over._

 _Lots of love to you guys for being so patient with my intemperate schedule!_

 _Read, review._

 _Kisses!_

 _P.S. I went digging in the dregs of the forgotten and the thrown-out of my stories, and found a Harry Potter (Dramione) one that's mostly complete, and that I'll be posting later today, if that's your thing and you want to check it out :)_


	15. Somebody Gotta Die

**Somebody Gotta Die**

 _" Somebody gotta die,_

 _If I go, you got to go,_

 _Somebody gotta die,_

 _Let the gunshots blow._

 _._

 _Somebody gotta die. "_

~ Somebody Gotta Die, The Notorious B.I.G ~

* * *

Adelaide was woken with pounding on her door. She jerked up, gasping for air and placing a reassuring hand on her chest when she realized she wasn't in danger. Yawning and scrambling for her robe, she opened the door, blinking in the bright light from the hallway.

"Lyla?"

The pornstar breathed a sigh of relief. "Hi, Allie, I need a favor. I know I don't know you well and I'll pay you back, but—"

Adelaide cut her off with a gentle smile. "What is it?"

"I need you to take my son, and Opie's kids to school."

"Of course."

Lyla managed a stressed smile. "Thank you."

Adelaide tipped her head. "What's wrong?"

The woman's lip curled. "Ima got in some mess, and with LuAnn gone, I'm trying to handle everything. Anyways, need to go."

She was gone in the next instant, leaving the redhead yawning and blinking sleep from her eyes.

###

Jax could feel Allie's eyes on him as they sat on the roof. The cigarette rolled between his fingers but remained unlit. She had followed him up with only a single look at him. A single look was all it had taken her to know he needed her.

Why couldn't Tara—

He stopped that thought. It wasn't fair to Tara, and it wasn't fair to Allie. She had made her boundaries clear; he wouldn't force her to cross them.

The afternoon sun was warm and direct, but not over-powering, and when he finally turned to face Allie, he saw that it made her red hair glow. As if she needed another thing to make her seem even more beautiful.

"Clay burned the porn warehouse."

She studied him. "Are you sure?" He scoffed and began to snap a retort, but she added, "There are other variables at play here, Jax."

She was right; he knew she was right, but his theory made so much sense. It fit everything. "Yeah," he propped his elbows on his knees, "okay."

Allie's lips pressed together in a sort of sad, resigned smile, but she didn't try to argue it. "So, what happens now?"

"I go Nomad."

"Is that truly for the best?"

Jax stared at her again, and for once found she wouldn't meet his gaze. She always met his gaze. She was fearless, always standing in her truth, but now—

She was studying the cigarette still being rolled between his fingers.

They had joked, nights before, about running away together. He opened his mouth.

"Tara, and Abel," she cut him off before he could say what he wanted. Before he could speak words that would push them so far into the danger zone it was doubtful they'd ever find their way out. "What happens to them when you're Nomad?"

Jax sighed. "I'll send her money, and visit when I'm in town."

"Jax," she was looking at him again, "good fathers are so yearned for so often." Because she was the broken little crow who had scars from her abuse suffered. Because she knew what it was like to yearn for a good father.

He reached out a hand to her, and she moved closer, close enough he could pull her into his side and rest his head on top of hers.

"Tara is a good mother. And Abel will have you. And the Club."

She was quiet for a moment, before whispering, "I need you, Jax."

His mouth went dry suddenly, breath catching in his throat. As close to the truth as they could ever say to each other, and even then it felt like a tidal wave crashing over him.

"You are my rock here," she continued. "So, I am being selfish, and asking you to stay."

It took a minute for him to remember his voice. "You have Tig and Chibs."

"They aren't you."

So honest, so straightforward.

She was always honest, and though her riddles often got on his nerves, she never had once lied to him.

Maybe that was why her words held so much weight, so much more power.

But he was being selfish, too, when he kissed her forehead, and pulled her that much closer, and answered, "I am honestly sorry, princess."

It wasn't the first time she had cried on his shoulder, but it was the first time those heartbreaking tears were because of him.

###

Adelaide and Tara were the ones Gemma asked to her support as she told her boys the story of that night, so many weeks ago. Of her kidnap and assault and rape. Of her own internal suffering and her need to protect her club.

Adelaide was the one who held Gemma's hand. Tara was the one who nodded encouragement.

Tara was the one Jax left with.

Clay was the one Gemma turned to for comfort.

Adelaide was the one who went home alone.

###

"You're an idiot," the redhead was telling Tig as she inspected the injuries to his face, courtesy of Opie. She met his gaze, giving him that gentle smile. "An honest idiot; I'm proud of you."

"It sucked," Tig groaned, and she laughed.

"Sometimes the truth does."

He grabbed her wrist gently, and she looked at him curiously. He was studying her with those bright blue eyes of crazy. "What did he do?"

There was no need to ask who. He had been there that night in Chibs's house as Reya asked about her relationship with Jax. He had heard everything, and seen more.

Adelaide's smile turned sad. "Nothing."

"Don't lie, doll."

"Mr. Tigger," and she huffed as he pulled her into his lap and trapped her. "Honestly."

"Why are you sad?"

The smile finally fell. "Because I'm a fool."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and resting his chin on her shoulder. "You're the smartest girl I know."

She nuzzled him. "Thank you. How is it with you and Reya?"

He was quiet for so long she thought he wouldn't answer. "I haven't hit her." Adelaide was about to compliment that, when he added, "Unless she's asked for it."

The redhead blushed, but laughed. "So, going good, then?"

"Yeah," her man of bright blue crazy nodded. "She's a good girl."

"A permanent girl?"

"Jesus, Allie, it hasn't been that long."

Adelaide giggled, snuggling into Tig's lap. "Okay, I'll lay off."

Tig huffed. "Thank you." And she laughed again, because she knew that's what he was trying to draw from her with his reactions.

The mood became somber once more as the silence continued. "When do you leave?"

Adelaide was quiet for a very long moment. "Only a week and half more of work and I'll be in the green zone."

The curly-haired man was quiet at that revelation. "Who else knows?"

Who else knew how close they were to losing their crow. How soon she would be leaving them. How soon she would be breaking their hearts.

Adelaide shook her head. "No one." She twisted to peer up at him. "Please don't tell."

"Why?" She just blinked at him, and he sighed, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Okay."

Adelaide closed her eyes and relaxed against him, trying not to think of all the reasons she was sad.

###

Opie was on her bed when she came out of the shower. He'd been waiting for her. After the day he'd had, it wasn't Lyla he needed. Lyla was sweet and honest and she cared for him, he knew, but Allie was innocence and purity and maybe just by being around her he could be washed clean of some of his sins.

She was squeezing water from her hair and stopped to smile a greeting. "Good evening, Opie."

"Hey, Allie." Once it was weird to hear such formal usage of language. Once he had suspected her, hadn't trusted her. But she had made him breakfast often, and they'd shared moments of quiet understanding when everyone else was being shit-crazy.

"How can I help you?"

"Can you lay next to me?"

Maybe, with anyone else, it would've been an odd request. The implications, the delivery. But this was Allie. Good and pure and kind, offering herself in any way she could to help them, any ways she knew how.

So, she carefully hung up her towel and crawled onto the bed, settling a respectful distance away. Without a word, he tugged her closer, until she was tucked into his side. He'd seen Tig and Chibs do it, the tugging and tucking. He'd seen how she'd curled closer, snuggled deeper.

Right now, that's what he wanted.

To have innocence and love touching him without flinching.

Lyla was good and she cared for him and his kids, and she was smart and he cared for her, too. But Allie was—

Allie.

Their crow.

Their comfort.

"Are you staying the night?" Her words were muffled by his shirt, and he absently hand his fingers through her hair. It was soft, and he liked how the strands glinted in the dim lighting.

"No. I want to go home to Lyla eventually."

He felt her smile against him. "She's good for you."

"Yeah; think so, too."

"I'm happy for you."

He just made a noise and started rubbing her head. "How's it with you and Jax?"

"He's very angry about Gemma's rape."

"I wasn't talking about that," Opie said, "but I do want to, so we'll come back to that. I mean whatever is between you and him that you two are turning to shit."

She sighed, soft and sad. "I'm leaving, Opie. He can't love a girl who's going to leave and take his heart with her."

The dark-haired man felt a sudden ache in his chest, for the happiness his brother and his friend could have had, that the world wouldn't let them.

"He already loves that girl," he told her quietly.

This time her smile felt weaker. "I know. And I love him. But I also love Luna, and she's waiting for me. I promised her I'd rescue her from my father. And Tara and Jax _do_ love each other, and they have a child." She sighed again. "There's just too much, Opie. I'd like to be fearless. I'd like to be brazen. But there are other people to consider that I don't want to hurt."

Right, her girlfriend. The whole reason she'd been beaten so badly she'd run away. Opie just hugged her. "You're too good a person."

"The world needs good people."

"The world doesn't deserve you," the words were out of his mouth before he even thought about them.

She laughed, but it was watered down with silver sadness. "Thank you, Opie. You mentioned wanting to talk about Gemma's rape?"

Part of him wanted to argue the change in topic, but he decided against it. She hadn't ever pushed his boundaries; he wouldn't hers. "Yeah. You knew." Bluntly said, and she didn't flinch.

"I did."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was asked not to."

"Jesus, Allie," Opie sighed. More words were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't figure out what they were or how to get them out, so instead he just repeated, "Jesus."

She giggled. "I seem to be very good at exasperating you all."

"You are," he agreed instantly, and a smile tugged on his lips when her giggling continued.

Such a golden sound. So bright and lovely. He'd miss it when she left.

He'd miss her.

That thought sobered him immediately, and he hugged her as close as he could. She seemed to understand what he was trying to convey, even though no words were said.

She hugged him back, and when he felt her next smile through his shirt, he also felt her tears.

###

"Jax!"

Jax stopped short at the call in the familiar voice, turning around just in time to see Allie pull herself to a graceful stop after sprinting across the lot to him. All the other members around were staring, but everyone by now knew about Allie, about her status and odd in-the-know, so the staring was more curious than anything.

Juice followed more slowly, looking as excited as the redhead. Jax wasn't sure whether to be worried or not.

"What's up, princess?"

She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "Remember I said my brother blue-jacked Agent Stahl's phone? He said he'd keep me updated if anything of importance came up, and let me know through our little network we have. Anyways," she took a breath for the first time, "there's something about a stake-out for the IRA."

Jax raised his eyebrows. "I can't do anything with this information right now, but I'll keep it in mind. Thanks, Allie."

She beamed, and Juice grinned, too. "Allie shared the blue-jacking software with me, so the next time I'm in proximity to the bitch, I can clone her phone, too, and we'll have everything whenever we want."

Jax smiled and nodded approval. Allie wiggled slightly, unable to contain her exuberance, and then kissed his cheek. People were watching, he knew, and knew they would inform Tara, and then remembered Allie was his friend, first and foremost, and kissed everyone on the cheek.

So, he slung his arm over her shoulder. "Wanna leave lockdown for a bit?"

She sagged with dramatic relief. "Oh, please. Queenie and Zay are good friends and company, but others are still hostile and it makes me uncomfortable, and Reya is busy with Tig, and the kitchen is full to the brim, and I'm letting one of the moms use my room to nap her kids; I need out."

Jax chuckled, pulling her along to his bike. "Where to, Your Highness?"

Allie grinned. "Nowhere." The answer an echo of their very first ride, and Jax grinned back.

"Nowhere it is."

They roared out of the lot, her grip familiar around his waist, her heat familiar on his back, her scent familiar creeping into his nose.

He would make sure their plan to end this thing with the Aryans worked. He had Tara and Abel to protect, yes, and Gemma to avenge. But he also had Allie to take on rides of freedom and wind and sky.

###

It took exactly five arguments, a constant thirty minutes of glaring, and three pleadings before she convinced people she was fine to go out without an escort. Chibs snarled and reminded her just what Weston's men were capable off, going as far as to grab her and yank up her shirt to display the scars on her back.

She hadn't fought him, but had quietly ordered him to release her, and when she'd turned to face him again had whispered, "Don't you ever touch me like that again." His sudden recognition of what he had done had flooded his face and he'd bowed his head slightly, quietly saying that yes, she could go around town without an escort.

Giddy with her hard-earned freedom, Adelaide had first wandered downtown, witness to the stand-off happening. One of the rival members, identified as a Mayan by his kutte, had cat-called her in Spanish, intending her to not understand. She had given him a disgustingly sweet smile and answered, equally as fluent much to her surprise.

Sam Crow watched, wary and ready to intervene from the other side of the road as she spoke with members of the Mayans, joking and laughing and gathering information, before sauntering nonchalantly across the street and greeting Clay with a kiss on the cheek.

The look of shock and anger and betrayal on the faces of the rival bikers had been unexpectedly satisfying.

Done causing trouble, she'd gotten in her car and driven to Gramma J's parlour, asking if she could pull an extra shift. The old woman had been very understanding when she'd explained that she was under lockdown, and was surprised to see her out without an escort.

Then she laughed. "I should have expected it from you, honey. Of course; I have an extra apron you can throw on."

It was as if everything had lined up perfectly for the moment her brother contacted her, in a sort of crazed panic. The messgae of DR DR DR repeated in the pattern they'd agreed signaled high urgency.

She's explained in a rush to Gramma J how something had happened and was in her car, zipping down the road before taking her apron off. She pulled up at Jax's house the same time he did. She knew; she knew without having to check that Abel was gone.

She was calm as she freed Tara, calm as the news of Gemma's warrant is shared, calm as the men left in a rush to pursue Cameron.

Her calm broke when the door slammed closed, when it was just her and Tara and Half-Sac's body. She fell to her knees then, collapsing on the cold kitchen floor and bowing her head, uncaring of the blood tangling her hair, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

She cried.

For him. For his pain, for his death, for the life he'd never lived. For the sparring they'd done together, the laughter they'd shared. For his awkwardness and goofiness and eagerness.

She cried and cried, because he deserved someone to cry for him; to love him so much their heart was breaking.

It was not her turn to be strong, not now, not yet, so she didn't force herself up, didn't force her mind to focus. It was only when Reya, freed from lockdown now that the threat was over, put her hand on Adelaide's shoulder and whispered words of comfort that the redhead moved from her position.

Tig stood behind Reya, eyes red, shoulders hunched, and she knew before she even asked. "Abel?"

"Gone."

And she cried for that, too.

Reya sniffled, holding back her own tears. "We need to go, Allie. They need to take Sac's body, and you need rest."

Adelaide just stared. She didn't want to leave. Reya added, "It's one in the morning."

And then the redhead noticed her painfully pounding head, and dry aching throat, and that her vision was blurred with cry-swollen eyes. She nodded silently and stood stiffly, letting Reya and Tig lead her.

Reya rode with her on the drive back, Tig following. The clubhouse was in a dark, somber mood, but Chibs was there with a hug and comfort when she walked in. The redhead leaned into him, looking around.

Tara was on a sofa, crying. Adelaide just stared, feeling a sudden sort of tired anger.

At the world, at Stahl, at Cameron. At Tara for being incapable of protecting Abel, for being who she was, for _existing,_ because in that moment, Adelaide knew with a sad certainty that if she chose Jax and he chose her, they could have a wonderfully happy life.

Then the moment passed, and she continued her study.

Juice was talking with Clay and another member Allie didn't recognize. Tig and Reya were waiting patiently to escort her back to her apartment with Chibs. Opie was drinking and Bobby was drunk.

And Jax was nowhere.

That gave her a new purpose, and she straightened. "I need to shower." Her voice scratched and rasped, and she swallowed to sooth the ache.

Reya was already moving towards her. "Come on."

Tig and Chibs followed wordlessly. Reya helped her work the blood from her hair, and when Adelaide started crying again in the shower, held her. And when Adelaide's body gave out, exhausted from the stress of the past days, Reya sat with her, cradling her naked body to her own bare one under the steady stream of water.

They were so long that Chibs and Tig came searching, and when they saw the girls, Chibs sighed sadly and helped Adelaide out of the shower, wrapping her in a towel, and Tig pulled Reya with the same gentleness, and Adelaide started to cry again because there was so much love between them.

After she had cried herself hoarse in the arms of her sweet silver, and was dry and dressed, she kissed them each her thanks and silently padded out of the room. Jax was in the garage, as she'd expected, sitting against the wall with a bottle of liquor.

When Adelaide approached him, he didn't respond, not until she pulled him into her lap and combed her fingers through his hair. He grabbed her with such a sudden ferociousness she lost her breath. He cried into her the same way she had into Reya. With desperation and heartbreak and fervency.

She held him, let him cling and grab and whimper, and not another tear fell, because now, now it was her time to be strong.

For the club.

For Abel.

And for him.

* * *

 _Hey, guys! So, I finally got the next chapter out and ready!_

 _I even decided to update on a Wednesday since it's been so long haha_

 _I can't say for certain when the next chapter will be. As you guys know, I'm in Mexico right now. I was in the city when all three earthquakes hit, and have spent much of my time helping with relief efforts. My family is all safe and uninjured, thank goodness :)_

 _Anyways, this ends parts 2 and starts part, and season, 3. We're getting to the close of the story! Can you guys sense it? I'm excited haha_

 _Read, review._

 _Much love! Kisses!_


	16. Part 3: Flying

**Part 3: Flying**

" _You, memory; absence, me, that tide  
And time record. Ah, by your side  
To live again, undying!..._

 _/_

… _Will your love keep my memory fresh? "_

~ Last Hope, Paul Verlaine ~


	17. Dusk Till Dawn

**Dusk Till Dawn**

" _I wanna see the sunrise_

 _And your sins just me and you._

 _Light it up, on the run_

 _Let's make love tonight._

 _Make it up, fall in love._

 _/_

 _But you'll never be alone,_

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn."_

~ Dusk Till Dawn, ZAYN ~

Adelaide didn't know when she fell asleep, but was suddenly being shaken awake by a hand on her shoulder. Queenie stood in front of her, brown eyes warm and soft, a cup of coffee in one hand. Adelaide smiled exhaustedly in greeting, aware of Jax still curled on her lap. She absently wound her fingers in his hair.

"Good morning, Queenie."

Her friend smiled back. "Clay's ordered you back into the clubhouse with Jax."

"Right."

As she woke up more, she became aware of various aches and stiffness in her body. In her lap, Jax groaned and squinted up at the crow-eater.

"Fuck," and he rolled, burying his face in Adelaide's lap.

It might have been funny, or adorable, if the situation had not been what it was.

She nudged him gently, and Queenie knelt on his other side to help heave him up. He moved just as stiffly as she dead, groaning again and scrubbing at his eyes with a force that made Adelaide wince.

" _Fuck_ ," he repeated, shaking the two girls off. "I'm fine."

Queenie made a face and stepped back, but Adelaide arched her brows. "You're a liar."

"I'm not in the mood, Allie."

"I'm not playing," she latched onto his arm and began almost dragging him to the clubhouse. "Walk."

Queenie's lips twitched in a small, amused smirk as she followed behind. In the clubhouse was dark and quiet, and Clay was near the chapel door, talking to Tig. They stopped as soon as Adelaide and Jax entered, moving to intercept them. Jax just shoved past.

Adelaide sighed, letting him go, turning to greet Clay with a smile and Tig with a kiss. "Good morning."

Clay nodded back and Tig draped his arm over her shoulder. "Mornin,' doll." He inspected her carefully. "How are you?"

"Tired," was the prompt answer. "My body hurts."

The blue-eyed man smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head. "You look beautiful as always."

She leaned into him gratefully. "Thank you, Mr. Tigger." A long sigh heaved out of her as she felt her muscles slowly relaxing. "How's Tara?"

She might have a growing dislike for the doctor, but she was no stranger to shock, PTSD, and the emotional pain of losing a loved one; she wouldn't wish it on anybody, not even the inverted snob that Tara was.

Clay made a noise. "We had to force her home last night. Screaming the whole way. Juice shot her up with something to keep her quiet."

Adelaide arched a brow, even as amusement filtered through her broken heart. "Nothing addictive, right?"

Clay grinned back. "Just some tranqs."

"And Gemma?" Adelaide had to know her people were okay. Maybe not safe, maybe not here, but _okay._ "How is that situation?"

The grin disappeared. "Got a charter that picked her up from Unser. We got her holed up in some Bates-type motel."

The redhead grimaced slightly. "This is a right lovely situation."

Tig scoffed laughter. "I would've said it differently, but that's about right."

Clay rubbed his chin. "You're a smart girl. Got any ideas?"

Adelaide thought for a moment. "Not right now, but I'll think on it and get back to you. I'm very good at getting out of unsavory situations, you know." She managed a small grin, and even Clay couldn't hide the amused quirk to his lips.

"Yeah, we know." He sighed and stared down the hall Jax had disappeared down. "How's he?"

The redhead was quiet for a long, long minute. "He cried himself to sleep, and has barely said a sentence. He's in shock of sorts, and I'm not sure how to help him."

Tig rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "Just go be you, princess. You always help us when we need. It's like some goddamn magic skill you have."

She smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Tigger."

Clay still had the face of someone with words yet to say, so she remained where she was, waiting quietly and patiently. Finally, he said, "You're leaving soon, aren't you?"

She nodded silently. He was quiet, too, before murmuring, "Shit, Allie. I've kinda started to like you."

This time her smile was a little sad and silver-lined. "I'll kind of miss you, too, Clay."

The gruff persona slipped back in place. "Go deal with my son. I gotta go deal with my wife. Tig," the blue-eyed man turned to his president. Clay groaned. "Relieve Juice from Tara-duty. She'll be pissed when she wakes up. You're the one I want dealing."

The curly-haired man scowled, but nodded, giving Adelaide a kiss of farewell. She waved, nodded at Clay, and started down the hall.

###

Jax liked Allie's room. He liked the colors and how open and clean it felt. He liked her bed, how it was soft and smelled sweet, like her. He liked how she looked when she would come out of the bathroom after a shower, hair wet and dark, wrapped in her night robe.

He liked how she lay curled beside him, how small she was, how easily she fit into his lap. He liked how she smiled, and how she laughed, and how her eyes were so beautiful and full of life. He liked her voice when she spoke, and the words that she said.

And, right now, he liked how she let him pull her under him, let him nuzzle into her stomach, wrap her in his arms, how she ran her fingers through his hair.

He had showered, knowing she wouldn't let him on her bed otherwise. It had been a point of clarity, to shower. To remember her rules.

When she'd finally come into her room, her smile had been soft as she clambered onto the bed without a word. Nothing about rules, nothing about boundaries, nothing about Tara—

Anger snarled in him, hot and hard and cruel.

Tara. Incompetent and _weak._ Everything was her fault. 'Sac's death, Abel's kidnapping. Allie would've fought, he knew. She would've been ravaging and unbreakable and ferocious. She Sac might've still died, but Abel would still be here. She would have _protected_ the people she said she loved.

Tara had just—

Cried.

Cried, and looked to him for comfort.

Cried, and not tried to do anything.

Tara was weak, and it made him angry.

Adelaide stroked his cheek gently. "What are you thinking about?"

"Tara."

"Would you like to talk?"

"No."

"It's not her fault."

"It is." Allie was quiet, and Jax pressed on. "If it was you, what would you have done?"

She was quiet for so long he thought she wouldn't answer, and then she said, "I would have fought."

"I know," he nuzzled her again. "Tara is nothing more than whiny baby."

"You love her," she reminded him gently.

"Not right now."

He didn't right now. He didn't know if he would again.

Right now—

Right now he had Allie. Right now he _loved_ her. The word neither of them have ever dared use before, and suddenly he didn't care.

He didn't _care._

Because she was here, not Tara.

She was in his arms, not Tara.

She cupped his cheek gently, eyes absently studying her bookshelf.

She was the one he hovered over suddenly.

The one who looked up at him with eyes wide and startled.

The one he bent close to, ran his nose along her jawbone, and asked, "Can I kiss you?"

Her eyes clouded in pain. "Tara—"

"Isn't here. I don't _want_ Tara. I want you." He brushed his hand along her hair. "Adelaide, can I please kiss you?"

He felt her breathing change, saw her pupils dilate, her tongue flick out of her mouth to wet her lips. Saw her nod.

She tasted sweet, and she was soft, and warm, and so deliciously timid. Timid, but not ignorant, and she matched him and moved with him. When his lips moved from hers to her neck, her back arched into him, her body squirmed with restrained need, and arousal flared vicious and feral when she released a breathy moan.

Bumps rose on her at the scrape of his teeth, and what he'd intended to be gentle and caring suddenly became primal. He bit, hard, and she gasped and squirmed and clawed at him. If this was Tara—

Hell, if it was Ima, he would've just flipped her over and fucked her.

But this was Allie. Sweet and small. So, he paused, looking at her seriously. "Allie, I want to fuck you hard."

She was nodding, almost desperately, and he grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "I'm going to hurt you."

Her breath caught, body quivered. "Okay. That's okay."

He shook his head, even as something deliciously wicked woke up in him. He gently thrust against her, letting her feel his engorged manhood. "You need to want it."

"I do." She wriggled against him, and he groaned quietly. "Please, Jax."

"I haven't even started and you're begging."

Any smart retort she would've given he stopped when he grabbed his knife and cut open her shirt. She squeaked in shock, but when he pressed the blade to her skin, sliding it carefully beneath her bra, her eyes closed and she ground against him almost instinctively.

Her breasts were small, barely more than peaks, and beautiful. He brushed a thumb over a nipple, watching it harden, and then, curiously, carefully teasing it with the tip of his knife. She whimpered and quivered, keeping forcefully still.

There was something so cruel in him, so enjoying the power she was giving him over her, wanting to see how far she'd let him go. If she'd let him—

Apply just enough pressure to sting.

Pinch hard and pull.

Bite with enough force to leave bruises.

"Jax," it was a breathy gasp, "Jax I need you."

He cupped her cheek, kissing her forcefully. "Not yet."

He was having _fun,_ acting out as many of his fantasies as he could. He wanted to keep her pinned beneath him as long as possible, wanted to tease her, wanted to hurt her, wanted to use her and love her and—

She yelped when his slap landed directly on her left breast, but when he reached down cupped her crotch, he felt liquid heat and dampness through her pajamas.

He grinned terribly. "You like this." She nodded, eyes hooded and dark with arousal, and he arched a brow. "Stand up, princess."

She did, and he gently brushed her hair out of her face, before fisting it tightly. She followed his movements as he lowered her down, and when she looked up at him from her kneeling position on the floor, he almost came right there.

"Would you me to use my mouth?" A small gleam of wicked flickered in her eyes, and he knew then she wasn't as timid as he'd originally thought.

"Yes," and she barely had time to open her mouth before he thrust in.

It was a moment of heaven, the warmth and wetness, her tongue and movement, and when he used his grip in her hair to force her still, when he held her there until she was squirming and pressing at his legs, it was a different kind of nirvana.

He gave her a moment to breathe, and it was only a few minutes before he realized her squirming wasn't just from lack of air. Her pajama shorts stuck to her, and when she moved it rubbed her legs together.

He yanked her away suddenly, pulling her up and pushing her back onto the bed, looming over her. "Did you like that?" She nodded and he flicked a nipple. "Do you want to do it again?" She shook her head and he paused. "What do you want?"

She hesitated for barely a moment, then grabbed his throbbing manhood while meeting his gaze. "Fuck me."

The first time he'd ever heard her curse, and it was to ask him to fuck her. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard, but he wasn't done with his fun yet.

He gripped her wrist, pulling her hand off him and kneeling on the floor between her legs. "Not yet."

"Jax—" she was cut off by her own whimper of pleasure when he pressed a gentle kiss to her clothed core, before the fabric met the same fate as the shirt.

She shivered at the cold metal, and he carefully drew teasing designs across her skin with the tip. "Do you like when I use my knife on you?"

"Yes," she was trembling from the effort of keeping herself still. "Yes."

"Would you like me to be harder?"

The questions were dirty talk yes, but also because he needed her consent. For everything. It only had the added benefit of making her squirm and clench with arousal.

"Yes," it was whispered, almost shamefully, and he pressed a gentle kiss to her bared clit.

"Good girl."

She gasped as he pressed the blade back into her skin. It wasn't hard enough to break through, but enough to sting, and the further up her thighs he traveled, bumps rose along her skin, and her breathing increased.

Entertained and aroused more than he could ever remember being, he curiously pressed the flat side of the blade directly on her pulsing core. She arched into it, and he pulled it away before she could begin grinding. It was fun denying her the pleasure she was seeking, but he also didn't want to see her bleed.

She made an odd strangled noise. "Please, Jax. I want you."

"I know," he kissed her clit again, sucking gently more pulling back. "Soon."

"No, now," it was a whine that turned into a gasp when he bit her thigh in admonition.

He waited a moment, considering using the knife for more, wondering what she was willing to let him do, but when she squirmed again, thrusting close to his face, the knife went forgotten.

She tasted sweet, again. Sweet and warm and the sounds she made—

She ground against his face gripping his hair in both hands and holding him where she wanted, a revere in power he didn't mind.

"Jax," it was another gasp, "I'm going to cum."

He pressed a hand on her navel, holding her down, and carefully slid a finger inside her. She whimpered and moaned, trembling for a moment before the dam broke. It was a rush of her liquid heat, and when her muscles convulsed around his finger, he almost came himself.

He continued to gently lick and suck, guiding her through the orgasm, until she was squirming away from him. "Overstimulation," was the breathless word, explanation and plea, and he relented, crawling back onto the bed.

She was so small beneath him. Small and warm and beautiful, and he kissed her. "Do you want me to fuck you, princess?"

"Yes." Her hands fisted in his hair, pulling him down for another kiss.

He began carefully sliding in, and she winced. He massaged her head, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Relax, Allie."

"You're too big," she gasped as he pushed in another inch.

"You're too tight," he retorted with a grunt, finishing his entrance with a thrust that made them both groan.

She clung to him, eyes clouded and breathing deeply, and he waited, painfully, with dwindling control, until she kissed his neck and carefully moved against him.

His control snapped, and her careful movements were overtaken by his own wild ones.

That's what it was.

Heat and friction and wildness. Two bodies and two souls merging into one, and he told her with his body everything he never could with his mouth. She reciprocated in turn, and when he came, it was like galaxies bursting in his eyes and in his mind.

There was a moment after, of stillness and quietness, of heavy weight and realizations and wondering what happens next. And then he kissed her, soft and sweet and gentle, and carefully pulled out.

Allie lay quivering, but she smiled tiredly at him, and in her eyes sparkled all the emotions she'd never tell him existed.

He curled her into his arms, holding her close to his chest and moving towards the bathroom. She giggled softly, burying her face against his chest. "I can walk."

"I don't care."

The shower was warm and she was soft and pliant, and when he knelt in the shower, she knelt with him, and curled against him until the water turned cold.

"Tara is waiting at your house," she reminded him as they wrapped in her fluffy towels.

He scowled slightly. "I'm not going there, yet."

"Okay."

As they fell asleep in her bed, wrapped together, skin against skin, warm against warm, he realized with a breaking heart that Allie hadn't gone yet, but, after today, after he went home, he was going to have already lost her.

###

It was days after Jax had left, and no one had seen him. Queenie had seen the marks on Adelaide's neck and her bare chest, and had sighed sadly, and when the redhead smiled with tears in her eyes, the dark-haired woman held her until she said she was ready to face the world.

Gemma was still being held captive in hotels, Tara was managing save face, and Adelaide only felt an empty sort of nothing whenever she saw the doctor. If Tara suspected anything, she said nothing.

It was only when Jax was out of commission for days that Tara called help over.

Opie carried Jax into the shower, the other members sat around the house. Allie waited in the kitchen, and when Jax finally came out, wet-headed and bleary-eyed, she was proud of keeping the blush from her cheeks.

He met her gaze and there was nothing. Not recognition. Not warmth. Not any sort of signal of affection.

Not even friendship.

Her heart broke then, but she kept her gentle smile in place, and murmured that she was willing to help anyway she could. Everyone already knew that, of course, but it gave her something to say, and a type of exit to make without seeming suspicious.

When Jax found her on the roof later, in a moment of cowardice she refused to look at him. He sighed. "Allie, Abel is gone."

"I know." She kept her voice carefully even.

"I'm in a relationship with Tara."

She swallowed hard. "I know.

"Allie—"

She stood, not able to be brave in that moment, brushing past him. "Excuse me, Jax."

He caught her arm. "No, Allie. Listen!" She froze, stiff and unmoving, and he relaxed his grip on you. "Allie, please, I need you, too."

Tears pricked her eyes and she swallowed again to clear her throat. "You are selfish."

"I know." She didn't know if that made it better or worse.

"Please, let go."

"No. You're going to listen." It was the forcefulness in his voice that made her look up at him finally.

He was hungover, she could tell, and had a face sallow with grief, and she might have felt bad if he hadn't used it as an excuse. "I'm not thinking straight, Allie. I wasn't the other day. I love you, I do," she couldn't help her flinch at his words, "but we can't happen."

She breathed deeply, pressing her lips together. "I know."

He looked like he wanted another reaction from her, and she hated him for that. "Tonight is Sac's wake."

"I know."

"I can't see you again after tonight."

She finally pulled her arm from his grip, crossing her arms protectively over her chest. "It was beautiful." He looked startled at her choice of words, and opened his mouth, but she pressed on. "I don't regret it. I never will. I have wanted that for a long time; to love you wholly and pure. But you are a coward. You are using lies to hide because you don't like the truth."

She stepped back, away from him, feeling the first tear fall. "You are selfish," she repeated. "And you are heartless and you are cruel. I could have loved you, but you are a coward."

Something broke in his eyes, and he stood, too, reaching for her again, but she retreated further. "After tonight, I'll make sure you don't see me."

His jaw clenched. "What does that mean, Allie?"

"It means, Jackson, that you have just broken my heart, and I hate myself for letting you."

If he had something else to say, she never found out.

* * *

 _Sorry, yeah, I just couldn't let them be happy._

 _But this isn't the end! There's still more to come._

 _I hope the sex scene wasn't bad. I tried to keep it classy but fun at the same time... ugh I suck at those haha_

 _Anyways lots of love._

 _Read, review._

 _Kisses!_


	18. Something in the Way She Moves

**Something in the Way She Moves**

" _Every now and then the things I lean on lose their meaning_

 _/_

 _She has the power...to silently remind me_

 _Of happiness and the good times that I know._ "

~ Something in the Way She Moves, James Taylor ~

()()()()()()

It was the screaming that made him go crazy, really. Her screaming as she ran into the street to cradle Hale's broken body.

She had never screamed. Not when Donna died. Not when Sac died. Not when she killed someone.

But now—

A shriek of rage and pain and emotions that were too powerful for words.

"It means you've just broken my heart, and I hate myself for letting you."

He hated himself, too. But her screaming—

Her screaming—

The police had apprehended the man that fell from the van, and Jax was on him. Beating the life from his face.

He had already broken her heart. No one else could. No one else was allowed to cause her pain. He had already filled that quota.

The police didn't stop him, not really, but his brothers did, and Jax looked up to see Chibs holding Allie to his chest as she clung to Hale's body.

A mother held her child, screaming, too.

There was blood—

Blood and bullets.

That was his life. Blood and bullets, and now he was watching what it was doing to the beautiful girl who's heart he had already shattered.

Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe now she'd leave.

Tara—

Tara had to go. He couldn't stand her right now. But Allie—

He could have loved her—

Except he couldn't—

Because blood and bullets was slowly killing her.

()()()()()()

Adelaide was numb as she sat cradle against Chibs. "He was my friend. He was my friend. He protected me. He was kind."

It was a litany, over and over, the only things she was capable of processing in that moment. "He was my friend."

Chibs gently rubbed her hand, not saying anything. She knew it was because he didn't know what to say. Hale hadn't been his friend like he'd been hers. If anything, his death would rid of a few problems the club had.

She was angry suddenly. So, very angry.

She wanted to leave. She was tired of all this.

But, in that moment,curled against her sweet silver, she knew she was safe. She could stay for at least a little longer.

()()()()()()

"Hey, Mr. Tigger."

"Hey, doll." He sounded road worn and weary, but there was a familiar spark of warmth in his voice.

"How's everything?" Adelaide hadn't realized just how much she missed him until he was no longer there for her to turn to and hug or smile at. She ignored the small voice in the back of her mind telling her that feeling would be compounded overwhelmingly when she left.

"Ah," he groaned and she could imagine him reclining against the closest object, "our Queen doesn't like being cooped up or away from her family. How's everything with you?"

Adelaide paused for a beat, not entirky sure how to answer. "Well," she began slowly, "chaotic."

Tig huffed a laugh. "Any news on Abel?"

"Unfortunately no." She missed the little boy. "Tensions are high." She hoped he would understand what she was trying to tell him.

"Ah," this time it was a noise of clarity. "Well, let's hope we can resolve this without too much shit going down."

Adelaide smiled against the phone receiver. "I miss you, Mr. Tigger. Reya does, too." The sudden silence on the other end of the line was telling, and she snickered. "I'll tell her to call you."

"Yeah, yeah," but she could tell his grumbling was nothing more than show. "I miss you, too, princess."

The sound of the clubhouse door opening made the redhead look up. Lyla was standing just inside the threshold, a small smile of greeting curling her lips up. Adelaide smiled back. "I'll call again soon."

Tig grunted. "Stay safe."

"Always." She hung up, sliding the phone into her pocket and standing. "Good afternoon, Lyla."

"Hey, Allie. I just wanted to let you know the guys have a lead on who attacked Sac's wake. They're going after it now." The blonde pornstar gave another gentle smile. "They'll get them."

Of all of the club, Lyla had been the most understanding of Adelaide's friendship with the deputy. The redhead woman blinked her gratitude. "Thank you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Babysit," the other woman answered with a quick laugh. "Opie is busy with everyone else and I managed to get a few jobs lined up." With LuAnn dead, Lyla was struggling to find work.

Adelaide grinned. "I'd be delighted to."

It would be a nice distraction from-

Everything.

From the world crashing down around her.

From the pain of a broken heart.

Lyla sighed with relief. "You're a saviour."

Adelaide truly hoped she wasn't. She was tired and being someone's saviour was too much work. She just laughed quietly.

()()()()()()

Queenie slowly ran the brush through Adelaide's hair. The two girls sat in a patch of sunlight in the Croweater's apartment, a safe haven from the rest of the world. A steaming mug of tea sat on the floor beside the redhead, but she'd barely touched it.

"Tara left today." Queenie's voice broke the comfortable silence.

"I know."

"And the club has come to a peace treaty with the Mayans."

"That's good."

Queenie set the brush down, wrapping her arms around Adelaide and resting her chin on her shoulder. "You're not happy."

"I'm not unhappy," the redhead countered, mirth whispering in her words.

Queenie snorted laughter. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure I can, because I'm not sure what is."

"Oh," Queenie used her weight to tumble them over until they lay cuddled on the floor. "I can think of a few. The beloved prince, a missing baby, you planning on leaving soon."

"There is that," Adelaide conceded, and Queenie's laughter vibrated through both their bodies. The sunlight was deliciously warm and soothing on Adelaide's skin, and she closed her eyes, simply enjoying it. "I never thought I'd fall in love." It was barely more than a whisper.

Queenie pressed a kiss to her hair. "Oh, baby, I don't think anyone plans on it."

"Why him?" The redhead swallowed to keep her voice from cracking. "Why did it have to be him?" She felt Queenie's hand grip hers in comfort. "I can't even hate him, and that makes me angry."

The dark-haired woman was quiet for a moment. "You are too kind to hate. You're heart is too pure. And Jax is a goddamned idiot. He fucked up with you, and now he's fucking up with Tara, and you, the sweet, precious thing that you are, deserve so much more than what he's offering you and what he's given you."

Adelaide considered her friend's words for a moment. "I have all that with Luna. She is," she broke off with a happy sigh, "so perfect."

"Yes," Queenie agreed, squeezing her hand. "And everything you've done has been to get back to her. To save her. And you will, because you love him."

"But I love him, too."

It seemed that Queenie didn't have any wise words of comfort at Adelaide's softly-spoken reminder, and silence settled over them again. They remained cuddled on the floor, enjoying the warmth of the sun as it began it's descent. Finally, the croweater nuzzled her friend gently. "Maybe in another life, baby, it was him and not Luna, and you and not Tara."

Adelaide nodded once, small and silent, ignoring the tear that tracked from the corner of her eye. _Indeed_.

()()()()()()

The ice cream parlour was just as busy as usual. It kept Adelaide focused and distracted simultaneously, and the high schoolers she had since befriended kept a smile on her face. A few were even bold enough to flirt with her; the town-wide knowledge that she held a special place with the Sons usually deterred people. But these boys knew it was just practice and fun, and she needed fun.

It'd been days of long and hard and carefully skirting around Jax. The times she'd had to spend with her father had taught her especially well how to become nothing more than an unseen shadow.

Not that Jax was around much. It was a heavy relief, because she knew that it'd be hard not to react to the pain in her chest when she did see him.

"Come on," one of the younger boys was saying, eyes lit with a playful light, "movies would be fun. A whole group of us are going."

The redhead laughed quietly as she served him his requested burger. "You'll just have to tell me all about it, then."

The boy groaned good-naturedly while his friends snickered. One of the girls grinned. "Honestly, I'm learning all the best ways to curve a guy just from this conversation."

Adelaide winked. "I'm sure you'll put them to good use, love." Her phone began ringing from her back pocket and she excued herself. "Hello?"

"Hey, Allie, it's Lyla."

"Hi." Adelaide moved further from any possible listening ears. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just have another babysitting request. Can I drop the kids at the parlour?"

Adelaide smiled. "Of course. My shift ends soon, and we can go to the library or the park after."

"God, you're a doll." Lyla sounded a little rushed. "I have a thing to do to help the club."

"It's no trouble at all, habibti," Adelaide reminded her. "We all take care of each other."

Lyla released a breathe of gratitude and hung up. Within half an hour, her son and Opie's kids were seated at the bar, happily slurping down milkshakes. As promised, when Adelaide had finished her shift and said goodbye to Gramma J, the small group made their way to the nearby park.

While the two boys played, Ellie and Adelaide walked together. "Are you really leaving soon?"

The redhead nodded. "I think so." She looked down at the little girl. "Does that bother you?"

"I think so," Ellie retorted with a small smile that didn't hide the tremble in her chin. Adelaide smiled back.

"I don't want everyone to be thinking about that right now," she told her young companion. "They all need to focus on Abel."

Ellie nodded with sage understanding. "Do you think they'll find him?"

"I think," Adelaide said slowly, "that the club will tear the whole world apart if they have to."

Ellie considered that for a moment. "They're not bad men like how some people say they are."

"No, they aren't."

"So, why do people say that?"

"Because," Adelaide answered quietly, "they are scared and angry, and it is very easy to blame someone you don't know when you're such."

Loud laughter broke through the solemn conversation, and Adelaide looked over to see the boys chasing each other around with sticks used as pretend-swords. She grinned and looked down at her young companion. "Would you like to go swing?"

Ellie nodded happily and they raced each other.

Yes, Adelaide decided as they played at the park until sunset, she'd needed fun.

()()()()()()

The clubhouse was full when she returned with the children. Which meant the presence of the one man she could barely stand to see. Lyla thanked her profusely, smiling as the children regled her with the day's events. Tara was still absent it seemed, as was Gemma.

She quickly said a quiet goodnight to Chibs and Opie, intent on escaping unnoticed. Blue eyes caught her, anyways.

She paused, shoulders tightening, chin rising, preparing for whatever was to come. Jax opened his mouth, and closed it again, and opened it again. "Cameron was found dead in Belfast." Adelaide reacted with a single nod despite the implications suddenly raging through her mind. She would do all she could to keep their interaction to a minimal without being obviously rude. When Jax realized she wouldn't say anything, his face tightened, eyes glimmering with a familiar pain. "We don't know what to do," was all he said, though. Then his voice lowered, eyes becoming silver-lined, and whispered, "I don't know what to do."

It was conscious self-preservation that kept her silent and still when the longing to comfort him filled her. She couldn't, thought.

She couldn't.

After a long, painful moment, he finally seemed to understand that and stepped aside. She moved past silently, not reacting to his near-silent, "Goodnight, Allie," able to breathe properly when her apartment door shut firmly behind her.

Her tears were silent as they soaked her pillow.

()()()()()()

The club had left early in the morning to go see Gemma, leaving Allie in a quiet, empty place that wasn't nearly as comforting as she'd hoped it'd be. With everyone gone, the garage was slow, so she called into the parlour for an extra shift. As always, Gramma J was happy to oblige.

She was waiting for the young woman when Adelaide showed up. "Rumour is you're leaving soon."

The redhead sighed with dramatic exasperation. "I've been trying to keep that on the down-low."

"Small town," the elderly lady reminded with a tsk. "Hard to keep secrets."

"As I've learned." Adelaide donned her apron, pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail. "Do I need to hand in resignation papers or give a notice?"

Gramma J shook her head. "No, dear. I just want to know if there's any way I can help you."

Adelaide smiled at the kind lady. "Not that I can think of. I will let you if something comes up, though." The door rang with a customer, and the redhead dismissed herself from the conversation.

It wasn't an overly busy day, and she enjoyed talking to the people who sat at the bar. Zay and Reya came in close to noon, lingering for near an hour as they talked.

"Have you talked to Tig?" Adelaide asked curiously. Reya's blush was answer enough, but both the older girls waited for details.

"Almost everyday," she admitted. "I think I really like him."

"You better," Zay snickered. "Tig has never acted like this with any of the girls, and once you have his Crow, there's no escaping."

Reya's blushed deepened and Adelaide laughed. The door rang again, and she turned to greet the customer.

Her words choked in her throat, body and mind freezing alike. Reya and Zay turned to look, curious and suspicious. "What's up, Allie?"

Adelaide couldn't answer as she stared at familiar brown eyes framed by curly black hair and accompanied by a sweet, hopeful smile. A smile on lips with which she was intimately familiar.

"Hello, cariño."

And suddenly she could breathe again. She rushed from behind the counter, almost tripping over a chair leg and throwing her arms around the woman. Something of a hysterical mixture between sobs and laughter broke from her as she clung tightly. The scent, the warmth, the feel-

It was familiar. So wonderfully, intimately familiar.

Adelaide was aware of the curious stares and stepped back slightly, smile wide and eyes watery. Behind her, Zay and Reya still watched. "Allie?"

And the only thing she could say, in greeting or answer, was, "Luna."

 _Luna._

()()()()()()

 _Hi, guys! I am so so sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth. But I'm back! I did promise to finish this story :)_

 _So, what did you think? I hope I haven't lost my touch haha_

 _Quick life update: I'm now in Cusco, Peru, working as a archaeologist until May._

 _Also, I need some advice: for my 1st year anniversary with my boyfriend, I want to write him a short story. I was thinking something like "Five Times She Lived" telling of my favorite 5 times with him before we became official. But narrative-like. Is that a good idea?_

 _Okay! If format is messy, I apologize. I'm without my laptop, so all this is being done on my kindle._

 _Read and review!_

 _Kisses!_


	19. Lights Down Low

**Lights Down Low**

 _" And I will give you everything, baby,_

 _Can't you feel this energy? Take it,_

 _And you can have the best of me, baby. "_

~ Lights Down Low, MAX feat. gnash ~

###

Adelaide was settled on a sofa in the clubhouse, Luna snuggled into her lap. Reya and Zay joined them, eager to meet and get to know the woman so loved by their friend.

"It was your little brother," Luna was saying as Adelaide's finger curled absently through her hair. "He set up a virus in your father's accounts that would siphon off ten dollars with every purchase made. From an investigator's perspective, it was just transaction fees. He managed to collect enough to get me on a plane to Oregon under a false name. From there, I got another identity and a bus here."

Adelaide felt her heart swell with gratitude and love for her brother. "He's utterly brilliant."

Zay arched a brow. "Honestly, our boys could probably learn a thing or two from him, it sounds like."

The redhead chuckled agreement, leaning down to kiss Luna's forehead. "So, you've run away, too."

The Latina blinked up at Adelaide, a small, gentle smile curling on her lips. "I have. Aren't we quite the pair? A modern love saga for the ages." At the word 'love,' Adelaide's eyes dulled slightly, and Luna sat up. "What's happened, preciosa?"

Reya and Zay remained silent, ready to react however would be needed. Adelaide smiled sadly, eyes silver-lined. "I fell in love."

Luna blinked once, twice, and then tucked red hair behind her lover's ear. "I see. Do you still love me?"

"Yes," the answer was immediate. "More so than when I left. But," she trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"But you love this other, too."

"Yes." Adelaide held Luna's gaze. "Does that bother you?"

"Am I the one you choose?" Luna asked quietly, steady.

"Always," Adelaide whispered.

"No," she kissed her lover's cheek. "It doesn't bother me."

Adelaide laughed quietly, leaning into Luna. "You are too wonderful for this world."

The Latina smiled. "Only to you, doll."

Reya grinned. "She's got half the club in love with her."

Luna laughed loudly. "I'm not surprised. She has that effect on people."

Zay smiled, too. "They should be back soon. I'm sure they'd love to meet you. She really has talked about you a lot."

"Well, now I have the pressure of living up to expectations." Luna's smile was infectious. "How annoying."

"Sst," Adelaide hissed playfully. "You love knowing I spent much of my time talking about you. Don't try to deny it; you've never been a good liar."

As if on cue, the rumble of motorcycles sounded. The girls stood, Reya doing a last-minute self-check of her hair and makeup. Zay swatted at her hands. "I'm sure he's fucked you ugly by now. Don't even bother."

The younger woman blushed bright red and Luna laughed. "Perhaps you can tell me about that some time later. It sounds like there is an interesting story that goes with."

"There is," Reya conceded.

Their attention was shifted when the door opened. Chibs was the first through, followed by an exhausted-looking Tig. Opie and Bobby were next, the rest trailing after. There was a noticeable absence of Jax and Clay, but before Adelaide could ask, it seemed simultaneous awareness hit that there was a strange woman in the clubhouse.

Tig approached slowly, greeting Reya with a hard kiss and pulling her under his arm, indicating Luna with a questioning tilt of his head. Reya just pressed her lips together in an eager smile, not saying anything. Chibs greeted Allie first with a kiss on her forehead, then Reya and Zay. The croweater bowed her head deferentially, also ignoring his look of question.

Adelaide swallowed a quick breath before stepping slightly in front of Luna. "Welcome home."

"Hey, Allie," Opie answered. "Who's your friend?"

The redhead couldn't contain her smile, and didn't want to. "This is Luna." The silence was deafening. "My girlfriend."

No one responded at first, and then Chibs slowly moved to introduce himself to Luna. She smiled warmly at the Scot, shaking his offered hand. His gaze moved to Adelaide. "This means you're leaving, aye, lass." It wasn't a question.

She gripped his other hand, gazing up at him. "I was always leaving, habibi."

More silence met her words, and then Opie sighed, also moving to shake Luna's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

She arched a dark brow. "I'll pretend you mean that." There was a glimmer in her eyes that took out the bite from her words.

Bobby grunted quiet laughter. "When did you arrive?"

"Today," Luna answered.

"And you're staying with Allie?"

"If it won't be a problem."

Bobby moved his attention to Adelaide. The redhead met his gaze evenly, anticipating his argument. "She's not a stranger, Bobby. She's my love." She wasn't a threat, was the part she left unsaid. Bobby heard it anyways.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved a hand towards the hall. "Don't have too much fun, kids."

Both Allie and Luna laughed, and the dark-haired woman turned to her lover. "I'll get my things, then."

Adelaide nodded with a smile. It was impossible to miss the affection in her gaze as her eyes tracked Luna. Tig watched her, too. "How long is she staying?"

The redhead's gaze snapped to him, hearing the disgruntled tone. "As long as I am." It was near a snap from her.

The biker seemed to realize his error, and winced. "Shit, Allie, I didn't mean it like that."

She just leveled a cool gaze at him, sweeping everyone else in the room with it. "You are all being selfish and rude. You knew I would be leaving. You knew I came here loving someone. Acting like this only encourages me to leave sooner."

Luna reentered, ending the conversation. She carried only a single duffle, and when Adelaide gave her a curious look, laughed and shrugged. "When your brother got me out, I didn't have much warning."

The redhead released a soft breath. "You left everything."

"As did you."

"No." Adelaide shook her head. "I brought a car full of things. I left you and my mom and home, but not nearly everything."

Luna gave her lover a smile and a gentle kiss. "If you have your things, we have everything, then." A reassurance, a promise, and the redhead blinked joyful silver from her eyes.

"I misses you such."

"I know." Luna winked. "I'm too fabulous for you not to."

That brought laughter from more than just Adelaide; even Bobby smiled. "One of the prospects can take your bag to Allie's room." It seemed either her words or Luna's had gotten through to them. "We're headed out to the hospital."

Zay's eyes widened slightly in alarm, and Reya looked up at Tig. "What happened? Did the Mayans hit you?"

Tig ran a thumb across her collar bone. "No, we're still at peace with them. It's Gemma."

Adelaide arched a brow. "She's in hiding."

Opie sighed, and Chibs groaned slightly as he gulped from one of the bottles behind the bar. "Got a call from one of the old ladies in Belfast. Told her about Abel."

Adelaide didn't bother hiding her disapproving expression. "You didn't tell her about Abel?"

"Hey," Tig said, "I had to deal with her shit-crazy dad, her and Tara killing some Guaty broad, and a dressing down from both Jax and Clay." He did look more exhausted than usual. "So, you, princess, shut the hell up."

Luna was watching closely, studying the dynamic of the men with Adelaide. The redhead didn't say anything else, but gave a look of exasperation and knowingness. Opie's lips twitched in a small smile. "C'mon, Allie. Gemma would like to see you."

"Your girl can ride with me," Chibs offered, an apology and request for a second chance. Adelaide looked at him for an extended moment, her sweet silver, her first friend, and nodded once.

She turned to Luna. "Are you okay with that?"

The other woman nodded. "I've never been on a motorcycle."

The redhead grinned, reckless and daring and love!y. "You'll be begging for more."

"You know, lass," Chibs said as he grabbed an extra helmet, "when most gir!s say that about me, they're talking about something else."

"Foul," Adelaide reprimanded. Their laughter was familiar and bittersweet.

###

Gemma was pale but alive. "Heart attack," was her answer when Adelaide asked. "Abel's in Ireland."

Adelaide blinked. "He is?"

Gemma scowled. "Don't act like you didn't know."

"I didn't," the redhead reassured. "I thought he was in Canada."

Gemma snorted, but the harsh lines in her face softened. "Your girl arrived today?"

"Yes." Adelaide smiled distantly. "I hope you'll like her, Miss Gemma."

The Queen studied the redhead for a long moment. "She treat you right?"

"Always."

"She a good girl? Good head on her shoulders?"

"Better than me, I think."

Gemma hummed in the back of her throat. "She better be."

But it was the approval Adelaide had been seeking, and she smiled. "So, what happens now?" It was hard to miss the handcuff that kept Gemma prisoner.

"Trial." The scowl was back. "That goddamn ATF agent is back. Be careful."

The redhead nodded. "I will be."

There was nothing else to say, and nothing else said.

###

Juice wasn't sure what to make of Luna's arrival. She was pretty, and seemed nice enough, but he knew, he knew she was here to take Allie away. But, she was the one to treat his wounds from the beating, and her hands were warm and gentle.

In the background was a mounting argument between Tig and Kodak, but it was easy to ignore with a pretty girl to focus on.

He sighed. "You're good at this."

"You're not the first person to walk through a door beaten." There was a quiet, somber tone in her voice, and he looked up. She was focused on a gash on his chest.

"You mean Allie."

"Yes."

He was quiet for a moment. "How is her father still alive? Any of us here would kill him, and proudly do the time."

Luna straightened, tossing the bloodied gauze to the side. Her eyes crinkled in the corners with a small smile that was so like Allie's. "She's lucky to have had all of you protecting her."

Juice didn't miss the past tense, but chose to ignore it. "Yeah, well, she's made all our lives better. Is she at work?"

Luna was interrupted by a shouted warning of 'Cops!' In the next instant, the door banged open. Guns flashed and footsteps pounded, and shouts ordered them to the floor. Luna flinched and muffled a yelp, cringing away from the forceful hands throwing them onto the floor. Juice almost attacked the officer; that was Allie's girl, which made her family. But at the last second, the officer seemed to realize what an outsider Luna was, carefully pulling her back to a standing position and instead ordering her against a wall.

She complied, and Juice felt himself relax. She was safe.

He'd am!most fought for her, he realized a second later. Almost fought for a broad he didn't know because she was Allie's girl.

That meant he liked her, by extension, he supposed. She was pretty and nice and gentle. Even if she had come to take Allie away.

###

Luna was still curled under the blankets in her bed, asleep and content, but the distinctive sounds of an argument drew Adelaide from the safety of her room. She was nearly plowed over by Tara storming out of the apartment Jax now kept. The doctor paused when she saw Adelaide. "Did you know?"

The redhead blinked, slightly taken aback by the accusatory tone. "Know of what?"

Tara huffed, seeming stuck between yelinf and crying. "That Jax fucked that goddamn whore last night."

Adelaide sighed inwardly, and shook her head. "Luna arrived yesterday, I was," her cheeks ran pink, "otherwise occupied with her."

That cut through Tara's mindless rage, and the hard lines in her face softened. "I'm glad, Allie. Truly."

"Thank you, Tara." She took a cautionary step forwards. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

The doctor scoffed and shook her head. "No. He got what he wanted. I'm gone."

"Be safe."

Tara eyed her for a moment before nodding. "You, too."

The two woman walked to the front of the clubhouse, a final sort of peace and understanding settling between them. Lyla and Opie were speaking in soft tones in the room, and the tall man turned to Tara. "Hey, doc, I'm sorry."

She just shook her head and kept walking, the door closing loudly behind her. Lyla opened her mouth to ask, but Ima appeared from the hallway, smug and as ugly as Adelaide had ever seen her. It was easy to be angry at the pornstar, and even easier to be angry at Jax when he appeared a few moments later.

Lyla and Ima were arguing as they left the clubhouse, and Adelaide turned to Jax. "You are a right idiot."

He sighed. "Allie."

"No." She was snarling in that way that was absolutely gutting, and Jax wouldn't meet her gaze. "Selfish and inconsiderate and cruel." He physically flinched as she hissed the words at him from the conversation on the roof.

"I'm doing it to protect her, Allie." There was a pleading note in his voice. "She won't leave on her own."

The redhead just stared him down for a long moment before turning to stalk back to her room. Jax's hand flashed out, catching her by the arm. She froze, body taut, eyes not moving from the wall directly in front of her. "Let me go, Jackson Teller."

"Allie, please," his voice was a low whisper, "can we talk?"

She swallowed. "I said let me go."

"Never." His fingers flexed slightly on her arm. "I'll never be able to."

Opie was watching the interaction closely, ready to intervene if needed, but not moving from his place by the bar.

"What," it was a dangerously low hiss, "do you want?"

Jax seemed to sense he was about to cross a line, but didn't let go. "You, Allie. I miss you. I miss your smile and your voice and the food you make. I miss knowing I can come to you, and that you can come to me." He moved to look in her eyes, and she saw his own were red and tired and silver-lined. "Please, Allie. I'm sorry."

She blinked. "Pardon?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "For what I did. For how I treated you. I hurt you, and I'm sorry. You're right," he added. "I'm selfish and inconsiderate and cruel." He paused, hesitantly cupping her cheek with two fingers. "You're right, and I'm sorry."

She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes, and he gently wiped away the stray tear that had managed to escape. She opened her eyes again, staring into his own. "I was never yours. To love, or to keep."

He nodded solemnly. "I know."

"You have to let me go." They both knew she wasn't talking about his hold on her arm.

"I know." He managed a small smile. "It feels like shit, but I know. And I'll do it."

Adelaide studied him, eyes sinking deeply into his own. She saw his pain and his exhaustion, and behind that his love and hope and the special sort of kindness he had offered her. Finally, her eyes crinkled in the corners, an almost invisible smile, but still one.

Something seemed to melt off Jax, then, and he released a long breath. "I'll be honest, Allie, because I owe you that much. I'll always love you, and if I knew it wouldn't cause you pain, I'd ask you to stay. To love me, too. To raise Abel with me." His smile this time was a little more roguish-a little more familiar. "Luna can stay, too. I can learn to love her, too. I've always had to share you with her, so that wouldn't be new." He paused, as if seeing his fantasy come to life. "We could be happy, Allie. All of us. You'd be safe; the club would protect you if your dad ever showed his face." He ran a thumb beneath her eye, repeating softly, "We could be happy."

She smiled sadly. "What a beautiful dream, sweet one."

Because they both knew she was slowly dying from the blood and bullets. From the death. She was strong, but this life would be the death of her if she stayed.

He nodded, pressing a hard kiss to her forehead and holding her close. She felt the tension in his body as he forced himself to let her go, and his tears on her forehead. She didn't realize she was crying, too, until she crawled back into her bed, and Luna rolled over, tucking her against her and kissing them away.

"Is everything okay, cariño?"

Adelaide exhaled another long, shaky breath and snuggled further into her. "I think so." And, despite her tears, she smiled.

###

None of the girls were allowed to come to the airfield to see them off, but of course Allie had flashed her smile and her sweet words, and had managed to coax permission out of Clay for her and her pretty Puerto Rican to come and kiss them all goodbye.

Chibs was glad.

Her touch, her hug and kiss and smile was a gentle reassurance and a quiet plead to come home safe. They were all going to a war, and they all knew that. Death's possibility hung heavy and threatening over them. So, when Allie let go, Chibs turned to Luna, too, sweeping her into a tight hug and pressing his face to her neck.

She was sweet and quiet and gentle, and somehow strong against the raging winds that was her life. Chibs liked her, he'd decided. She was worthy of their Crow. She was good.

"Take care of yourself, lass. And of her, too." The Scot squeezed her tightly, distantly recognizing how much more fragile she felt than Allie. "We'll be home soon."

The pretty, dark-skinned woman kissed his cheek. "With safety, cariño."

He nodded, moving away. Gemma had showed up in Tig's place, and was currently hugging Allie farewell and giving her strict instructions. The redhead was nodding and obviously biting back laughter. Their matriarch finally released her, and Jax stepped into her place.

Chibs watched closely, but something must have settled between the two, because she hugged and kissed him, and he ruffled her hair in a familiar gesture. Luna moved towarsds him, too, also hugging him, and he gave her a half-smile, murmuring something that looked suspiciously like 'thank you.'

He wouldn't ask; Allie would tell him if she wanted.

Bobby took his turn, and Juice, and Happy took a few seconds to give both girls strict warnings and do's and don't's. They managed to keep their laughter contained, nodding along solemnly. Then it was Clay. He gave Allie a small nod of respect, and Luna a smaller smile.

Then it was time to leave, and they left the two girls with Oswald in the hanger. It would be lonely days without Allie's smiling face, but it gave them all another reason to return home safe.

As the plane took off, Chibs switched focus. He had a wife and daughter to go save.

###

Adelaide smiled at Tara. "Thank you for picking him up. Its a little busy here without the guys."

The doctor nodded. "Sure thing." She seemed distracted and worried, and the redhead gave her a concerned look.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." But it was a feeble attempt at a lie.

Adelaide gazed at Tara, soft and gentle. "We may not be friends, but I will help any ways I can."

The doctor swallowed. "Thank you, Allie. You're an annoyingly good person."

They stared a smile and humour, and the redhead touched her arm lightly in a gesture of comfort and solidarity. "Just let me know."

###

Tig did his best not to flinch under Allie's thorough cleaning of his injuries. Luna was treating Kozik on the other couch, much to the delight of the blonde-man. He was developing a crush on her, and wasn't at all bothering to hide it.

Allie gave him a look of exasperation. "You can't ride, so you fight."

"Gotta have some sort of outlet, sweetheart."

"A right idiot, you are."

He didn't bother arguing. Kozik hissed, and Luna arched an amused brow. "Consequences, darling."

Allie said something in Spanish, and both girls laughed, Luna nodding agreement. "Hey," Tig almost whined, "no talking shit."

Allie kissed his nose. "Just agreeing on the level of your shared stupidity."

The sergeant continued his grumbling, and she continued her giggling, and he realized suddenly just how much he would miss her.

###

"It's a damned relief to hear your voice."

Allie laughed, the sound as revitalising over the phone as it was in person. "How are things?"

He sighed. "The priest here is holding the information of Abel's location hostage until I kill someone for him."

"How awful."

"Yeah." He ran a hand over his face, staring at the ceiling of his room. "Barely here a day, and already it's a warzone."

"Stay safe."

"Doing my best, darlin.'" He closed his eyes, picturing her face, her smile. "How's Luna?"

"Good." There was no mistaking the smile in her voice, the happiness in her words. "She's helping in the office, too. We cook together and spend nights reading to each other and just being." She sighed happily. "I missed her so much."

Jax was quiet for a long moment, then said softly, "I meant what I said. About us. All three of us." He knew it was futile, but he tried anyways.

"Oh, habibi." He heard the sad smile, the silver tears in her eyes. She didn't say anything else, and he swallowed silently.

"Is everything lined up for you to leave?"

"Yes. We're thinking after you guys return and get incarcerated. It'll give us a chance for farewell."

That was a painfully close end date, and he tried to ignore it. "Where are you thinking?"

"Canada."

Good. At least it was a decently safe country. "For how long?"

"I don't know."

"Will you come back to Charming?"

She was quiet for a moment. "I don't think so."

He'd suspected as much. "Well, keep Tiggy and Kozik out of trouble."

She laughed at that. "Doing our best. Stay safe, love."

"Doing my best."

The call ended, and he tossed his phone aside, exhaling long and slow and wishing, for just a moment, she'd never come into his life.

###

 _Whoa, this is almost the end. That's so crazy. I hope you guys are enjoying the final bits!_

 _The scene with Jax-_

 _It felt good to write. I like when they're getting along haha_

 _Review and share._

 _Kisses!_


	20. Chasing the Sun

**Chasing the Sun**

 _" You said remember that life is_

 _Not meant to be wasted,_

 _We can always be chasing the sun!_

 _So fill up your lungs and just run,_

 _But always be chasing the sun! "_

~ Chasing the Sun, Sara Bareilles ~

"He's dead, princess." Chibs's voice was hoarse and broken through the phone. "A bomb. My nephew."

Adelaide's heart ached for her sweet silver. She wanted to reach for him, to draw him close and hold him, to comfort as best she knew how. There wasn't much she could do through the phone. "I wish I could help you, habibi." She held the phone against her cheek, nestling closer to Luna. "Just try to come home alive, please." She swallowed and repeated in a whisper, "Please."

There was silence on the other end of the line, and then he answered, just as soft, "Always for you, lass."

The call clicked dead, and Adelaide lowered the phone with a sigh. Luna brushed her fingers along her cheek. "What's wrong, preciosa?"

Adelaide closed her eyes. "I'm not sure I want to leave anymore."

Luna was quiet for a long moment, and then another, and then said very slowly, "I will stay with you, wherever you choose to be."

Adelaide blinked up at her. "Are you sure?"

The dark-haured beauty smiled gently. "You love more of them than just the crown prince."

Adelaide released a breath of laughter at her lover's description of Jax. "I suppose I do."

"Yes." Luna tilted Adelaide's chin back slightly to meet her gaze. "I am certain you do. Don't break your heart for me."

Tears lined silver and bright and loving in the redhead's eyes then. "You are so kind. I am so fortunate that you love me." She thought for a long moment, eyes focused on the American flag that still hung above her bed. It had been almost gaudy at first, but now she would miss it. "I was always leaving."

"Who," Luna asked, painfully quiet, "are you trying to convince?"

"Me," Adelaide admitted shamelessly. "A reminder more than a convincing. I have bigger plans for my life than Charming."

Dark eyes studied her intently. "Are you sure?"

Adelaide met them without hesitation. "Entirely."

Luna accepted the answer with a kiss, pressing their foreheads together for a lingering moment. "If your decision changes-"

"I'll be sure to tell you immediately," Adelaide assured her. The sun shone warm and bright through the apartment windows, and the redhead smiled. "Queenie wanted to go shopping with us today."

Luna grinned back. "Let's go, then."

###

Queenie and Luna had been fast friends, and Adelaide was entireky happy to sit back and let them have their time. The Oakland mall had a decent amount of stores, and Queenie had an impressive amount of money. They stayed late into the evening, the increase in bags gradually weighing them down, until Luna announced that her arms were hurting, laughter in her voice.

They were in the middle of loading everything into Adelaide's car when she paused, head tipping slightly. Luna paused, too. "What's wrong, cariño?"

The redhead was quiet for a long moment. "I don't know but," she shook her head, "there's so much going on, it could be anything."

It was obvious neither of the other women believed her, but they didn't push the subject. Riding down the curving highway, windows down and music up and hair loose, wind in their faces and moonlight bright above them, it was easy, for just a moment, to be completely free.

###

Tig's house was small, and a little odd, but Reya liked it. She liked the kitchen counter where he would bend her over and fuck her whilst she was in the middle of making dinner. She liked the sofa where he'd hold her in his lap and pet her hair whist they watched movies until she inevitably fell asleep. She liked the bed where he'd tied her up, where he'd made her scream and cry, where he'd held her after she'd cleaned herself up and whispered things in her ear until she was giggling hysterically.

They were eating now, a recipe Allie had shared that she'd been excited to try. Tig was a notoriously picky eater, she was learning, but he was devouring the food on his plate. She watched him with a proud grin, and he met her gaze.

"I'll give you a thank-you fuck later."

She snickered, but didn't bother to hide her excitement at the prospect. "How much later?"

He took a deliberate bite, chewing slowly. "Keep asking and I'll make you wait longer."

She shifted in her chair, trying to force back the liquid heat that was raging through her veins, and swallowed down the rest of her questions.

She liked this, too. He ordered, and she obeyed. It was a power thing, and she had quickly realized she had the most fun when he took all the power from her.

He had never scared her, though. Never hurt her beyond any limits she set. He took her power, and still gave her infinite amounts. Still, she was nervous about talking to him of the thing that had been nagging in the back of her mind for a few weeks now.

He seemed to know, and swallowed his current bite. "If you don't tell me, doll, I'll force it out of you." There was a small glimmer in his eyes that told her he didn't quite mean his threat. Quite.

She sighed and studied the table between them. "I was thinking." She paused and he arched a brow with a small grin.

"I've learned its dangerous when you bitches start doing that."

She laughed again, some tension melting from her. Still, it took a deep, bracing breath for her to find her courage and say, "I think I'm going to ask Allie if I can leave with her."

Tig's fork hit the plate with a loud clang. She flinched slightly, feeling the sudden, drastic change in mood and atmosphere. She remained quiet, though, waiting for his reaction. He wouldn't look at her, and it was a sharp pang in her heart.

"Get out."

She swallowed. "Tig-"

"No." His voice was low and controlled. "Get out."

The dark-haired girl swallowed again, and then did something she'd never yet done: defied him. Her own 'no' seemed to echo painfully loud in the quiet house. He finally looked at her again.

"What?"

No," she repeated, staring at him with as much attitude as she dared. "You don't get to kick me out because you're angry."

He stared back, and then stood suddenly, moving around the table so quickly she had no time to react. He yanked her out of her chair and shoved her back against the wall. She continued to hold his gaze, telling him again in a soft voice, "No."

He released her from the wall, turning away for a long second and inhaling deeply. "Get on the bed, Reya, and don't fucking move."

She went, gently brushing her fingers along his arm as she passed him. It would be a punishment fuck, she knew. It would hurt. She would cry.

He entered the room a few minutes after her, slowly removing his clothes. She listened, laying on her stomach with her eyes closed. The bed dipped under his weight, and he was in her in the next second.

It was hard and fast, and despite it all, her body was soon arching in pleasure. No matter the pain. No matter the tears on her cheeks.

Halfway through he flipped her over, pressing her legs back towards her body. She held his gaze as long as she could, until her body started cramping with the beginnings of her orgasm. He rode her through it and kept going, until she was shaking her head, until she was telling him with broken words that she couldn't, she _couldn't_.

He came finally, and collapsed on top of her. She was trembling, and so was he, and after a moment he lifted his head and gently licked away the tears on her face.

"I hate you, little girl." She blinked at him, exhausted, and saw his own eyes were silver-lined. He made a face of tired resignation. "You made me fall in love with you. And now you're leaving."

And, despite it all, she smiled slightly, wrapping her arms around him and tucking his head into her neck. "I love you, too."

Silence settled over them for a long moment, and then he said, "Shower?"

"Will you wash my hair?"

"Always do, doll."

They started moving off the bed, and he supported her when her legs gave out. She gave him a look that was equally exasperated and amused. "And after the shower, we finish dinner?"

"As long as you make some of those delicious cookies for dessert."

"Deal. And movie after?"

"What're you thinking?"

"Moana?"

He scowled. "Disney princess?"

She grinned up at him, fluttering her lashes dramatically, and he groaned. She laughed as they got in the shower.

The rest of the night went as they'd discussed, and they watched Moans, and then some war movie, and he petted her hair until she fell asleep.

###

It had been a quirt discussion between the three men, but they finally reached an agreement. Tig could tell Allie had been doing her best to not listen, and still she was walking towards them before they even called her over.

Kozik grinned and Piney chuckled while he just sighed. She smiled in greeting. "What's wrong?"

Tig stalled for a moment. "Where's Luna?"

"Zay and Reya wanted to go grocery shopping with her or something."

At the mention of Reya, Tig's cheek ticked. He was angry, and he wasn't, and overall he was sad that it would be two girls who stole his heart and then decides to leave. "Right, well, we have a situation."

She immediately fell into something more serious. It wasn't an obvious change, but her eyes hardened, face went slack and blank, stance changed just slightly. A fighting girl, indeed. Goddamn, he'd miss her.

"What situation?"

Piney sighed. "Tara and her hospital supervisor were kidnapped."

Allie nodded once. "What do I need to do?"

"You remember Alvarez? President of the Mayans?"

She nodded. She had flirted with all the Mayans a few weeks ago during the standoff in front of the cigar shop. "I do."

Tig grimaced; he didn't like this part of their plan. "Go to him. Tell him what happened. Say we need him to play dead for twenty-four hours."

Allie nodded again. "Just give me the address." They did, and she studied them for a moment. "What will you be doing?"

Kozik was the one who answered. "Coming up with a couple hundred thousand dollars."

She nodded a third time and then was moving towards her car. The three men watched her, and Piney sighed again. "Hope this doesn't blow back."

Tig shook his head. "She's good. She'll get it done."

Kozik was still watching her. "Whose Old Lady is she?"

"No one's," Tig moved away.

She was their Crow.

###

The conversation with Marcus Alvarez had gone fairly well. He definitely remembered her, and greeted her with good humour and decided wariness. When she explained the issue, he listened silently and patiently, and when she explained the request, he sighed through his nose.

"Mihijita," he began, "I can't just be dead."

"For twenty-four hours," she repeated steadily. Then she grinned, "And after, you get to come back from the dead. Now that's quite a reputation to have."

He considered it, and her, and then agreed reluctantly. She nodded thanks and he walked her out to her car. "You're a good girl. Be a good Old Lady when it happens."

She smiled softly. "It won't happen." She was gone before he could ask.

###

"This priest is getting in his head. Fucking him all up."

Gemma's voice was harsh through the phone, and Adelaide sighed. "I would very much like to help however I can."

Gemma sighed, too. "I know, baby. You are." Silence settled between them for a moment, then the woman said, "Jax almost had sex with his half-sister."

Laughter burst from Adelaide's lips. "Only in your family, Miss Gemma."

The older woman grumbled slightly. "You ain't gonna ask?"

"You'll tell if you want."

"Smart girl."

"Always am."

Gemma murmured agreement. "How're things there? Tiggy and Koz behaving?"

Adelaide laughed again. "Just barely." The decision had been made not to tell of Tara's kidnapping. "Otherwise, business as usual."

"Keep 'em in line."

"Yes, ma'am."

"We'll be home soon. We're getting real close to Abel."

"I look forward to it. Stay safe."

"You, too, doll."

The line clicked dead and Luna up at Adelaide. "Are you sure?"

The redhead grinned slightly. "I'm so tired, habibti. Someone is always in danger. Death and kidnapping and guns and drugs."

"But you love them," Luna reminded.

Adelaide sighed, smuggling into her lover's side. "Yes, but I'm so tired. I want peace. I want mornings of warm sunshine and loud music, and evenings of soft rain, and to never worry about someone coming home dead, or not coming home at all." She closed her eyes, repeating softly, "I'm so tired."

Luna made a sound of quiet understanding. "I'll give you your dream, my love. But your father-"

Adelaide smiled at that, ugly and cruel and wicked. "I know how to take care of him now." They had taught her that.

Luna just nodded, telling her again, "I'll give you your dream."

Adelaide kissed her chest through her shirt. "I love you."

"I love you back, amor."

They slept fitfully, but woke up in warm sunshine.

###

Adelaide had not been expecting Tara's supervisor to show up, but she had long side learned to just take things in stride. The woman was heaving and sweaty and wild-eyed with fear. Through broken words and a glass of water, she explained what had happened.

Tara had attacked her kidnapper's woman, had sacrificed herself to let Margaret go free. Adelaide listened, calming the woman and leading her to her apartment. "Shower,'" she instructed softly. "I'll leave some clothes for you. And then come back out."

She called Tig with the situational update whilst the woman was showering, and he simply told her to get Margaret home.

Soon enough, the woman reappeared from her apartment. The clothes were a pair of old lounge pants and one of the club t-shirts. Comfortable enough and loose enough no underclothes were needed.

Adelaide smiled. "I'll take you home."

The poor woman still seemed in a daze. "We need to tell the police."

"I've alerted the appropriate authorities."

Margaret eyed her for a moment, then nodded once.

It was a silent ride to her house, and Adelaide was on her way back to the lot when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Goddammit, Allie!"

She sighed. "Hello, Jax."

"You didn't tell me Tara was missing."

She bristled at his accusatory tone. "No, because you needed to focus on Abel. Yell at me when you return."

"Wait!"

She paused, not yet hanging up. "Yes?"

She heard him swallow. "I missed you."

Despite her best efforts, a small smile curled her lips. "I'll see you back here, Jax."

The line clicked dead.

###

The greetings were rushed and strained, and them everyone was out again, to rescue Tara. Adelaide stood in the lot, watching as they all rode away, and sighed. Queenie, reclining on the nearby picnic table, sighed, too.

"You sure about all this, baby doll?"

Adelaide was already nodding. "More and more everyday."

"But you'll miss them."

Adelaide was quiet for a moment, then echoed, "But I'll miss them."

###

Both Luna and Adelaide were woken by soft knocking on the door. Adelaide kissed her sleepy girlfriend back to sleep before slipping out of bed, sliding on her robe and opening the door. To her surprise, Jax stood there, tired, but clean, and very awake.

She stepped out, closing the door quietly behind her and smiling. "Good evening, Jax."

He smiled back. "Come on."

She blinked at him. "What?"

He handed her a helmet. "We're going for a ride.""

"We are?" But a slow, large smile was already taking over her face.

"We are," he affirmed. She hesitated for a moment. "I'm in my pajamas."

The Viking grinned at her, that crooked, playful one she hadn't seen in so long, reminiscent of their first days together, when it was nothing but flirting and friendship. "Right now, darling, I don't give a fuck."

She laughed quietly. "Shouldn't you be home with Tara and Abel?"

"I will be soon." He was already walking towards the lot, and she followed eagerly. It had been so long since she'd ridden.

###

Jax wasn't entirely sure why he'd gone to her in the middle of the night. He had Tara, and Abel, and Gemma had told him Tara was pregnant. He should've been home with them, enjoying them before he was locked away. But-

He'd ended up at Allie's door.

She had smiled at him, kaughe with him.

She was on his bike, holding him close even as she tipped her head back, even as she laughed giddily into the night.

Even as she whooped, the sound echoing through the dark, sleepy desert.

It was a sound of freedom, of fearless, of wildness; of everything he, he-

Loved, his brain finally managed. A sound of everything he loved about her.

They pulled up at a four-way stop sign, and he looked back at her. "Where do you want to go, darling?"

Her smile was bright and her eyes glowed in the moonlight. "Nowhere."

###

He'd seen the sunrise while on his bike before, but never with someone behind him. Never with her arms around him, her cheek against his shoulder, and when he looked back at her, there was a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes.

###

Tara knew he was gone all night. She pretended to be asleep when he came back in as the run was rising. He simply stripped and climbed into bed, pulling her close. She inhaled discreetly. He smelled like nothing more than wind and road, and she relaxed slightly, hugging him back.

He was hers, and she was his.

Since they had been stupid teenagers in high school.

Always.

###

The breakfast party was loud and fun. Adelaide and Luna both were passed around, hugged and kissed. Opie and Lyla announced their engagement. Reya and Tig shared a glance, and then the young woman stood on a chair and quietly said she was going with Allie. Silence met her words, and Tig stepped forward to add that he'd given her his Crow the night before, finishing with, "You're always mine."

After the party, Adelaide and Luna went to the apartment to pack. They'd be leaving later that day. Despite the things the redhead had manages to accumulate during her stay in Charming, packing was relatively quick and easy. The atmosphere of the club was tense and jumpy, but they ignored it, smiling and murmuring promises of future adventures to each other.

Reya joined them for packing the car, and soon it was loaded down. Queenie and Zay appeared with drinks and small gifts. They talked and laughed, and when tears edged Adelaide's eyes, tsked at her.

Queenie hugged her tightly, and she whispered to her, "You were the first one to be nice."

The crow-eater grinned. "I just wanted to fuck you."

Adelaide laughed happily through her tears.

They were interrupted by the return of the men, Jax following soon after. ATF after Jax. Queenie stood, Zay moving protectively in front of her sister. "What-?"

Adelaide stood, too, moving towards Gemma and Tara.

It was a mess of chaos and noise. Jax had made a deal with ATF. Clay spat and promised his death. Tara gasped and Gemma stumbled like she'd been punched in the stomach.

The agents were dragging Jax to the prisoner truck, and Adelaide was running. She was fast, and small, and easily slipped through the arms of those trying to stop her. Jax must have heard her and turned at the last minute, catching the most of her momentum with his body, despite the officers holding his hands behind his back.

Adelaide wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tightly and burying her face in his neck, inhaling that familiar scent of leather and cigarettes and grease.

"Adelaide," he breathed, almost inaudible.

She couldn't ever remember him calling her by her full name. "I love you."

And then she was yanked off.

It all happened in a second, and then she was pulling away from the agent who'd grabbed her and moving to Clay, the man who'd learned to respect her.

Bobby, the man who'd baked with her.

Tig, her man with the eyes of crazy and her saviour from the side of the road so many months ago.

Juice, her playmate.

Happy, the man who'd danced with her, who'd held her tight when she did her runs and was proud of her for killing a man.

Tara was hugging Jax, and the agents allowed it for a moment longer before pulling her away, too. She stepped back beside Gemma, who was sobbing, and as they were driven out of the lot, Adelaide couldn't help her small, secret smile.

Jackson Teller, her friend, her lover, her confidant, her heartbreaker-

He was a genius, and she'd miss him, and their rides to nowhere.

###

Her farewell with the others was less dramatic. Even Tara hugged her, and they shared a moment of understanding and mutual respect. Gemma was still sobbing, and made her promise to at least let them know when she was safe. Piney simply gave her a hug and a kiss, and Chibs an even longer one of both.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

He squeezed her tighter. "I know, lass." Her sweet silver, her first friend, and she stepped back with a watery smile.

Opie hugged her, too, and she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You are loved, habibi."

He glanced at Lyla, then back at her, and smiled. "So are you."

Reya finished her goodbyes, and the three women loaded into the car. They drove away with windows down and music up, and, despite the showdown at the lot, freedom smelled sweet and wonderful as they drove down the desert highways.

###

 _So, this is the final chapter! There will be two epilogues (the story isn't quite over yet). ;)_

 _I hope you guys have enjoyed this ride as much as I have! It was all your support and encouragement that really kept me going sometimes, so thank you!_

 _The bike scene with Allie and Jax I think is my favorite of this entire chapter. And when she runs up and jumps at him to say goodbye, in my head I totally pictured it if it had been a movie, all slow-mo with her hair flying out behind her in that super dramatic way; you know how Hollywood does haha_

 _Someone asked how old Allie is; I always pictured her 19 or 20. Still pretty young._

 _I'm considering some ideas for another SoA fix. Let me know if you guys have any requests you'd like to see from me!_

 _Read and review!_

 _Kisses!_


	21. Epilogue One: Love Like This

**Epilogue One: Love Like This**

 _" And you'll be gone from my life_

 _/_

 _But I'm not gonna think about the future_

 _/_

 _I know a love like this won't last forever,_

 _But I, I don't really mind at all. "_

~ Love Like This, Kodaline ~

###

They were allowed to watch the news sometimes. Jax couldn't decide if it was a kindness or cruelty on the guards' part; a peek to the world they couldn't access, or a reminder that they couldn't access it.

Still, in thus particular day, he was grateful. It was a story out of New York, about some business tycoon having gone missing before turning up on the side of the road, beaten and shot. With his death aired his dirty dealings, his embezzling and laundering and coercion.

The dynasty of Marcus Robinson was ruined.

Destroyed.

Sitting quietly in the corner, Jax grinned to himself. He recognized those tactics, that version of dumping a body.

She had come to them broken and scared and brilliant. They had saved her, and she had helped them.

She had already known how to fight; they had shown her how to win.

Across the room, Happy caught his gaze, and they shared a look of quiet pride and knowing.

Their little Crow had finally learned to fly.

###

Tara brought the wedding invitation during her visit a few weeks later. It was somehow classy and cute at the same time; just like that certain redhead.

Jax asked if she would go; Tara shook her head, but said she'd sent a present and some pictures of Abel. She was getting big, almost eight months along, and when Jax looked at her, he realized he truly did love her.

He passed the invitation back across the table. "Tell her I said hi."

"We don't talk," Tara reminded him. She'd called only once when she and Luna had safely reached her mother's home, just as she'd promised Gemma.

Jax considered that for a moment, then said, "Tell her anyways."

Tara gave him an odd look, but nodded. The conversation moved on to things like baby names, and he couldn't tell if the satisfaction in his heart was because of her, or because of that little redhead a couple thousand milss away.

###

She'd left a number with Opie. A secure line they could call if they ever needed anything.

None if them ever did call.

She was an heiress now, happily married to her childhood love, with a young daughter on her hip. They wouldn't bother her with their issues.

Jax was tempted, though. Sometimes, in the darkest hours of the night, he'd remember their rides to nowhere, and a pang of longing would strike hisbheart, so intense it hurt him physically.

But she was happy. She was free. And he loved her too much to risk taking that from her.

###

But, one day, almost four years later, he finally called.

###

 _I don't know how TV in prison works so I just kinda did a thing haha_

 _One more epilogue to go!_

 _I have the prologue to a new Happy/OC story now up, if any of you would be interested in that :)_

 _Read and review!_

 _Kisses!_


	22. Epilogue Two: Come Join The Murder

**Epilogue Two: Come Join The Murder**

 _" Come join the murder,_

 _Come join the black,_

 _We'll give you freedom... "_

~ Come Join The Murder, White Buffalo Soldiers ~

* * *

 _"Hey, Allie, it's Jax. It's been... Well, four years. A little more. I should have called you. I don't know why I didn't. Just wanted you to have your life, I guess."_

When the three girls had reached Canada, they'd spent three weeks in a hotel, making plans for the very uncertain future. Making contingencies in case Marcus got his hands on Luna or Adelaide again.

Three weeks, funded by the virus her brother had implemented among all her father's accounts, and between the planning, they had fun. They were wild and free. Restaurants and shopping and tourist locations.

It had been-

Good.

Fun.

Fulfilling.

When they were confident with their plans, with their "just in case's," they piled back into the small Mini Cooper and finished the trek to New York.

They were ready, and Adelaide was tired of running.

 _"We saw what happened on the news. With Marcus... Clever girl. Always knew you had it in you. Made every single one of us proud. Opie put our New York charter on stand-by. Just in case. You didn't need it, though-" soft laughter "-of course you didn't need it."_

Analea Jazra had welcomed her daughter and her friends into her apartment with a bright smile and warm food. She'd asked questions, curious about the happenings of the past year. Adelaide had answered, with laughing words and sad eyes, and Analea had known then that those men of leather and violence had been more than stoic protectors.

They had been friends.

Family.

Maybe, even, lovers.

Luna and Reya chimed in with their own details, until it was far into the early morning and they were giggling from sleeplessness.

A few days later, Adelaide had quietly told her mother her plans for Marcus. Analea had said nothing, simply pressing an unmarked, unregistered pistol into her daughter's hand and handing her the keys for a just as anonymous car.

It had been Analea who gave Adelaide the tools she needed for this, and those leather-clad men who had taught her how to use them.

The redhead returned late in the night, tired, but with a decidedly satisfied hardness to her eyes. She'd passed off the pistol and car keys, disappearing to shower. That night, they four women watched silly love comedies, laughing and feasting on snacks for dinner.

Two days later, they watched the news coverage of the suspicious, gang-style of Marcus's death. They watched as investigation revealed dirty dealings with known criminal enterprises, as suspicion of the estranged daughter shifted to the gangs.

After all, the daughter had been gone from New York for a year. She was just a socialite, good at smiling and looking pretty, but not much else.

How would she know to kill him, how would she get the supplies needed.

Two weeks later, she presented her résumé to the board, and they voted her in to her father's place, under the stipulation she clean up the company and it's reputation.

She agreed, under the stipulation they publicly back her marriage to a non-white woman. There was uncomfortable scowls and feeble arguments, but they eventually conceded, and she grinned, sharp and knowing. "I'm glad to have your support. We've already began moving the company in a better direction, then."

 _"Your wedding was all over the news, too. I wish I had gone. I wish any of us had gone. You looked so beautiful... God, Allie, you've always been so beautiful."_

The wedding had garnered international attention. It had been wonderful and magical, and at the reception Reya had whispered to the two brides that her application to Juliard had been accepted, and the night became a celebration for that, too.

 _"And your daughter-" more laughter "-she's as beautiful as you. You and Luna must be so proud. I'm so happy that you have your life now."_

There had been speculation about the birth of the child, and Adelaide had finally made a statement, saying that there had been a donor who wished to remain anonymous. With good reason, she'd added with a wry twist to her lips.

Fame was exhausting.

There was no doubting the child was hers, with it's dark red hair and familiar smile.

 _"God, Allie, everything went to shit after you left. I'm gonna clean it up; put the club on the straight. Too many people have died. Opie... Bobby... Tara."_

Her brother had informed her of Opie's death. She'd been a world away, negotiating business deals in Saudi Arabia, unable to return in time for the funeral.

She had spent the night crying, loud, heaving sobs that were heard through the walls of the hotel suite she was in.

If, the next morning, anyone noticed her tired, swollen eyes or quieter demeanor, they said nothing. If they spoke more gently to her than they had the previous days, everyone pretended not to notice.

 _"We never would have had a life good enough for you. I'm glad, now, that you left. I've always loved you, though. You were possibly the best thing in my life. I guess I called because I needed to tell you that."_

It was late afternoon when the call came through. Luna looked at the phone, recognized it as the secure line from Charming, and figured it best not to answer. That wasn't her world, her life; she knew Adelaide shared secrets with those men that she'd never tell, and she respected that boundary.

When the redhead returned from work, Luna greeted her with a kiss and smile, informing her of the call. Adelaide kissed her thanks, but before she could listen to the message, her brother called.

"I've sent you a news link. You should see it now."

He hung up before she could ask, and, curious, she opened the link. It was off a highway collision in California-

Close to Charming-

Involving a semi truck and-

Adelaide suddenly couldn't breathe, and Luna caught her as she collapsed.

 _"I have so many regrets, Allie. If I'd chosen you over Tara, maybe evething would've gone different. If I'd killed Clay sooner. If I'd realized what a neurotic bitch my mom was-" a heavy sigh "-but I've never regretted you."_

They were in Charming by the next day, somber and sad, and when Chibs saw her, he greeted her with a hug and a sob.

 _"I love you, Adelaide Jazra. Try not to forget me."_

The service was small, and tears trickled non-stop from Adelaide's eyes. Luna held her and supported her, and their daughter kept pressing soft kisses to her mother's hand. Even if she was too young to understand why, she understood the sadness.

The pain.

 _"It'll be nice to be free, I think. Always figured I'd go out like this."_

They had left Charming a few days later. It was almost too painful to stay.

But not before Adelaide requested a tattoo from Happy. A large Redwood oak on her left shoulder blade, with three crows flying from it. One with a switchblade, and Chibs recognized the symbolism as him. One with the small outline of a bear in it, and he was confused until he remembered her teasing Opie about being like a human bear.

And one with a crown.

The fallen prince.

When she kissed and hugged them all goodbye, he knew it was the last time any of them would see her in person.

He passed the little girl a Reaper T-shirt on the way out. She stared at him with wide, curious eyes, and he promised she'd grow into it.

 _"Don't be too sad, Allie. Besides, we'll see each other again. We never did get to nowhere._ "

It was almost ten years later when the teenaged girl showed up a the clubhouse door. Chibs stared at her, at the familiar red hair and bright smile, at the shirt he'd given her so long ago.

"Do your moms know you're here, lass?"

She nodded, grin never wavering. "They said I could be here for a week if I wanted. Then I have to get back to school."

The old Scot chuckled softly, leading her to the bar and handing her a Coke. "You staying here in the clubhouse?"

"If that's okay." She opened the can and took a sip, giving him a mischievous smile. "Ma never lets me drink these."

Chibs arched a brow. "Which one?"

She shrugged. "Both."

The old biker chuckled again. "Here for any reason, princess?"

Some of the good humour faded from her. "Ma talks a lot about you guys. I guess I wanted to see."

Ma must be Allie, Chibs mused. The girl was fidgeting slightly, and he furrowed his brow slightly. "What else?"

"I, uh," she took a sip to stall, "guess I thought I might get to know Dad better if I spent some time here."

A sudden, roiling feeling took over China's stomach. "What's your name?"

She blinked at him, as if just realizing she'd never introduced herself. "Jaquelyn."

Blinked at him with bright blue eyes, familiar eyes. The hair and smile of her mother, and the eyes-

Chibs swallowed hard. "Full name?" His voice was nearly a whisper.

The girl's face twisted into one of shared sadness. "Jaquelyn Sofia Teller Jazra."

Chibs stared at her, at those familiar eyes he'd never thought he'd see again.

The eyes of her father.

 _"I'll be waiting for you, princess."_

###

 _Wow, guys, this was an intense story. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have!_

 _I'm sad to see it end, but also so excited for my new story. I also have a plot Bunny brewing in my head for a Marvel fic ;)_

 _Anyways, thank you so much for all the support and kind words from you all. It made sharing this story a truly wonderful experience._

 _Red and review._

 _Kisses! (And I'll meet you guys in Nowhere ;) )_


End file.
